Star Ocean: The Untold Story
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: How would things have turned out if it was Sophia they knew about and not Fayt? A twist on the original plot. Sophia haters should turn back now as this is Sophia centric.
1. Separations and Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Description: How would things have turned out if it was Sophia they knew about and not Fayt? A twist on the original plot. Sophia haters should turn back now as this is Sophia-centric.

Note: This will go a lot by the game but some places will have dramatic changes. This starts after the initial Vendeeni attack on Hyda. If you're wondering about pairings…see my other stories and all questions will be answered. (There will be pairings, but not immediately)

Special Note: Here's a special thank you to Keeki who has inspired me and has no problem with me putting up my own version of a 'what if Sophia landed on Elicoor'. As you will see, this is totally different, so I hope you enjoy.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 1: Separations and Fears

Tears swelled in her eyes. All the horrors she had witnessed weighted heavily on her. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she stared in disbelief out of the window of the escape pod.

The glass which made a barrier between her and space, seems thin and fragile as she watched the Vendeeni battle ship. What had started as the dream vacation of a life time had turned into a trip to hell. Sophia prayed that the trip would not be one way. Her breaths grew short as she watched the battle ship close the distance toward her. She swallowed hard in an attempt not to panic.

Her eyes became fixated on the metal death trap as it moved through space. Then a sudden light flashed, causing her to blink her eyes a few times. She was unable to comprehend what had just happened, but one minute she was drifting and the next she was literally being tossed through space.

She clenched her eyes shut and held on tight to the chair she sat in. The small escape pod tumbled through the open space as if it were no more than a leaf in a heavy wind. When the shuttle finally gained its balance, Sophia let out her long held breath. She opened her eyes and frantically searched the window. The Vendeeni battle ship was gone.

In fact, she could see nothing around her at all.

"Computer," she finally said with a tremble in her voice. "A-are there any other ships around?"

"Negative," the metallic voice responded.

"Not even another escape pod?"

"Negative."

"What was that flash?"

"There is not enough data to determine the source. Sensors detected a flux in space manipulation at the time of the flash. Orientation is still unknown."

"Okay," Sophia sighed. She rubbed her head lightly with her finger tips. "What am I suppose to do now?" She did her best not to feel defeated, but for once in her life she was completely alone.

"Life-supporting planet found."

Sophia looked up. "Where?"

"Elicoor II, located approximately 0.2 light years from present location. Axial tilt of 32.6 degrees. Surface gravity of 0.9 G. The Federation has classified Elicoor II as an Underdeveloped Planet. Civilization level: approximately equivalent to 17th- century Earth. Since its people are constantly at war, no data is available for the total population of sentient life forms. Would you like to review the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact?"

"No, I've already gone over it. Thanks."

She stared out the window. He mind was filled with so many thoughts that they became jumbled. She felt a headache starting as memories flashed in her mind.

'_Where are you Fayt? Will I ever see you…or anyone again?'_

Sophia yawned. She really hadn't gotten much sleep and what little she managed to get wasn't very relaxing. "I'm going to take a nap. Notify me if anything happens."

"Affirmative."

She leaned her chair back and closed her eyes. Before long sleep set in. She dreamed happily of her seventeenth birthday. Even nine and a half months later, her mind recalled that day perfectly and down to every detail. She smiled.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Fayt leaned back in his seat. His mind replayed his goodbyes to his parents at Hyda and to Sophia later at the pods. He was on his way to Vanguard III now; a dramatic change from anything he could have imagined his vacation would turn out to be like. As anxious as he was to get out of the pod, there was no way to keep his thoughts from turning to the people he cared about.

He slept and dreamed of his parents. A wall of fire separated him from them. He watched as his father and mother were shot down. He tried to cry out but there was no voice to accompany his open mouth. He shifted from one foot to the other, unable to find a way to the other side of the wall. Then a hand fell on his shoulders. He turned to see Sophia. She was surrounded by a soft light. She smiled, but there was melancholy in her face.

The pod issued a soft alarm, bringing Fayt out of sleep. He blinked a few times. "A dream, that's all it was," he whispered as he rubbed his head.

"Ship detected at mark 12.065."

Fayt sat up and studies the screen. "Can you identify the ship? Is it a Federation rescue ship or another Vendeeni?"

"Unable to identify ship. Sensors confirm it is neither Federation nor Vendeeni."

Fayt grew uneasy. _'At least it's not Vendeeni. Maybe I should hail them and check this out.'_

Before he could give the order to hail the ship, the other ship hailed him.

"In coming hail," announced the computer.

'_Like I didn't already know that.'_

"On screen."

Fayt was greeted by a man who appeared to be about twice his age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. What really caught Fayt's attention was that the man had a tattoo which wrapped around his neck.

"Yo, this is Cliff Fitter of the Eagle. Seems you're in a bit of a jam. Care for a hand?"

Fayt studied the man wearily. "You're not from the Federation are you?"

Cliff let out a chuckle. "Who, me? From the Federation? Ha, yeah, that's a good one!"

Fayt let out a grunt. "Then what reason do you have for helping me out?"

"It's…complicated," Cliff sighed. "Besides, which would you prefer – to be on board the Eagle with a chance of returning home or stuck on an underdeveloped planet?"

Fayt crossed his arms. "The Federation will send someone out for me eventually."

"Rrright. If you haven't noticed kid, the Federation has its hands full with the Vendeeni right now. You'd be better off with us."

Fayt took a minute to consider the man's point. There was no telling how long it would take the Federation to find him. He couldn't be looking for his parents or Sophia on an underdeveloped planet.

"Okay, but I would still like to know what you're up to."

"Fair enough," Cliff responded. "Why don't we transport you here to talk? There's nothing like a good talk face to face."

Fayt was still cautious. There was something he wasn't being told. Still, this was the best option he had. "Sure."

"Good, we'll be transporting you shortly." Cliff turned off the monitor and looked to his navigator.

"Are you sure about this, Cliff?"

"Yeah. Besides, Mirage, it'll be easier if we take him along."

Mirage smiled softly at him. "How will it be easier?"

Cliff winked at her. "He's the same boy I spotted with the target on Hyda. If we can gain his trust then we'll have an easier time convincing her to come along." Cliff let out a soft chuckle. "That and I did some research. Seems he's the good doctor's son."

Mirage nodded. "I'm sure she'll want to meet him as well."

"Now you're thinking. Why bring her just Sophia when we can bring her the doctor's own son also?"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia aroused from her sleep. She had lost track of how many days she'd been confined to the tight space of the shuttle. She left her seat and shuffled through the provisions. To her dismay she noticed the food rations were running dangerously low. She was down to five supplement bars, two cans of tuna fish, and one container of dried apple bits.

She plucked out a supplement bar and sat back at the controls. She tore the wrapper off and took a bite. The food was neither great nor bad; it was just bland and boring.

"Computer, how long until we reach Elicoor II?" she asked between bites.

"We are less then 30 minutes from the atmosphere."

She took the last bite and got up. She had just enough time to get some water and secure the items she had drug out before she landed.

She had just finished up and sat back in the seat when the computer alerted her to fasten all safety harnesses. She had traveled to other planets before, but this was her first landing. Normally she would be transported to the surface. She was nervous.

The shuttle broke through the atmosphere. When the first wave hit the ship, she let out a small yelp. Her hands clenched tightly to the seat, causing her knuckles to turn white. She gritted her teeth as her whole body was subject to uncontrollable jerks.

Then the shuttle ceased to shake. She let out a sigh of relief, but quickly realized the worst was yet to come. She still had to land.

She watched for what felt like minutes as the land come closer. Finally, overcome with apprehension, she shut her eyes just seconds before the crash. When everything had come to a stop, she opened her eyes. She sat still for a while, gaining her balance.

She willed herself to unlatch the safety belt. Moving quickly, she set to the task of gathering her remaining provisions. She was more then ready to be out of the shuttle. It didn't take long for her to place the food items, along with a canteen of water in a bag.

"Let's see…I don't know what to expect so I might need some type of weapon. Times like this I envy Fayt and his 'simulator love'. Let's see, a staff should do it. That shouldn't look too out of place here."

She instructed the computer to make her a staff and before long she was out of the shuttle. She hung the bag on her shoulders like a book bag and carried the staff with the top resting on her shoulder.

She surveyed her surroundings. It seemed she had landed on a mountain of some kind. She opened her quad scanner and quickly located the nearest village. She studied the distance and shot a glance overhead. There was no way she would make it before nightfall.

She reluctantly climbed back into the shuttle. She would spend the night there and leave first thing in the morning.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The King of Airyglyph sat forward in his seat. "Well, what is it?"

"We were unable to identify it, Your Majesty, but our soldiers said a girl emerged from it before retreating back inside." The guard stood at perfect attention.

The King pressed his lips together. "It is possible that the contraption could be a new Aquarian weapon. We'll need to investigate this issue further. What think you, Woltar?"

The elderly man nodded. "If this object is truly a new Aquarian weapon, then we are in trouble. Aquaria has shown an admirable ability to wage war of late."

Vox leaned forward, mimicking the King. "Lord Woltar appears to lack confidence." He turned his cold stare to Woltar. "Airyglyph has your Storm Brigade cavalry, Albel's Black Brigade heavy cavalry, and my winged Dragon Brigade for good measures! They stand no chance against our legions, Sire. Their weapons have proven themselves little threat to us. Anything they throw at us, we return in spades."

"Pride comes before the fall. Surely a measure of prudence would do us no harm. Right, Albel?" Woltar countered.

Albel kept his relaxed demeanor. "Heh... If she's the enemy, we kill her. If she isn't, we use what is needed to turn the tide of this war further in our favor. Simple!"

Woltar shook his head. "If only things were as simple as you say..."

"Regardless, we have yet to see any evidence the object is a new Aquarian weapon," Vox chimed in.

"I agree," the King responded. "I'll send out some men to apprehend the passenger and bring her into custody."

Albel let out a soft grunt, drawing the King's attention to him. Albel gave the King a half glance. "What's the big deal? Just find out whether she's an enemy or not. If that's too much trouble, I'll be happy to take care of her myself."

Woltar remained silent as he looked at the swordsman. Vox shifted in his seat.

"It is decided," the King spoke addressing each man in turn. "Albel, you will take a small unit and apprehend the girl. She is on Airyglyph soil so be swift before she crosses the border. I also trust that no undue harm will befall her before we are able to question her?" The King paused long enough for Albel to reply with a simple nod. "Good. Woltar and Vox, return to your post."

"Yes, Sire," Woltar replied respectfully.

"Yes, Sire," Vox echoed; his eyes not drifting off Albel.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

The sun had yet to peek over the horizon when Nel entered the conference room in Arias. Clair stood at the table, neglecting the chairs. She was tense and unable to sit. She looked up from the papers spread on the table top and forced herself to smile at her friend. "Nel, we've just received word from our contact in Kirlsa. It seems a foreign object has crashed into the Traum Mountains."

"Crashed?"

"It's reported to have fallen from the sky."

"What else do we know about this object?"

"Right now there seems to be only on occupant; a girl. Airyglyph assumes it to be one of our weapons."

Nel crossed her arms and buried her chin in her scarf thoughtfully. "We should send someone to get this girl before Airyglyph does."

"Negative. Airyglyph has already sent a small unit headed by none other than Albel the Wicked." Clair paused and took a deep breath. "We don't need to send anyone out just to be slaughtered."

Nel nodded and shifted from one foot to the other. "So what is our next move?"

"One of the men accompanying the unit is one of ours. All we can do now is wait for further updates on the situation. I want you to head to Kirlsa and wait for contact. Take Tynave and Farleen with you."

"Understood," Nel said as she turned and left the room.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N) Well, there you have it. Here's my version. Try to remember while reading this that Sophia did have more spunk at the beginning of the game then later on. Also keep in mind the way Fayt changed through the course of the game.

Also, the light mentioned at the beginning…I was watching the game being played again (I'm not big on replaying games, but I'll stop and watch the cut scenes) and it came to that part. Did anyone else notice the light that flashes as Fayt's pod avoids the Vendeeni ship? My only guess was that it was Fayt that did it with his destruction gene. Anyone else have a different theory or know what it really was? Just wondering.

Guess who Sophia will meet first on Elicoor…any guesses…you'll see for sure in the next chapter. :)


	2. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Don't worry intrasonic, the romance has to be built up to. Sophia won't be taking Fayt's place, but she'll have her own trials to overcome and have an experience much like Fayt's. This story runs parallel with the game, so I'm going by the game script for this, just adding to it and altering it in some places. That and I wasn't sure how to have Sophia and Ameena meet…but Keeki did that quite well in Affaire du Coeur.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

Sophia yawned as she poked her head out of the shuttle. Almost immediately she ducked back in. It was cold outside. Really cold and she was in a tank top and sandals.

She used the replicator to produce a jacket and boots. She asked that the style be as close to that of the planet as possible. Within seconds, her items were ready. She changed from her sandals into the simple brown boots. The jacket looked more like a cloak and was the color as her boots. The sleeved were loose to allow free movement, the bottom reached almost to her knees for added warmth and a soft hood hung behind her head.

For now, her jeans would have to do. The shuttle was slowly running low on fuel.

Before long, she found herself standing outside the pod again. The sun was just starting to grace the horizon with light. Sophia threw the bag on her back and pulled out her quad scanner again to confirm the location of the village she had picked up yesterday. She turned to face the proper direction and put the scanner away.

"Okay. Come on feet, time to get moving." She put the hood on her head and started her decent down the mountain, using her staff as a walking stick.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Albel turned abruptly from the metal object and eyed the four soldiers. With out a single word, he approached one of the soldiers. Using his good hand, he yanked the man up by his shirt and glared at him. "You were on guard duty," he hissed between his clenched teeth. "And you're telling me you didn't see her leave?"

The soldier gulped hard. "I-I heard a n-noise," he stuttered. "I went to investigate; t-t-to be sure it wasn't a threat. When I got back she had already left."

Albel squinted evilly at the man. "And you alerted us as soon as you found her gone?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Bah." Albel jerked the soldier up and dug his claw into the man's side. The man let out a brief cry of pain as Albel withdrew his claw; tailing blood along the way. Before the man could register the absence of the claw, Albel leaned in closer. He used his leg to apply pressure to the soldier's knee, bending it the wrong way.

Albel released the man and smirked as he crumpled to the ground. The three remaining soldiers stood at perfect attention, each hoping to avoid the wrath of their captain.

Albel glared down at the man as he held tenderly to his broken leg. "You three, get him back to Kirlsa and have a doctor tend to him. I'll retrieve the girl myself. There's no need for me to rely on any of you incompetent fools."

The fallen solider watched the heartless man as he examined the footprints on the ground. _'I hope I gave the girl enough of a head start.'_ Tears clouded his vision as he felt the three soldiers attempt to help him up. _'Once I get back to Kirlsa, I'll need to find a way to inform my contact.'_

Albel studied the ground. Her footsteps were fairly fresh. Judging by the direction they faced, she was headed straight toward Kirlsa. Albel smirked. This was turning out to be in his favor. Without so much as a glance back, he left the four men and followed the trail left for him.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Fayt sat in a chair behind the two blondes. "Okay, let me see if I've got all this so far. You are both Klausians. You work for Quark and for some reason your leader wants to meet Sophia…but you won't tell me why."

Cliff turned in his seat and nodded. "Yup, that about sums it up."

"And you expect me to be perfectly okay with this when you won't even tell me what you want with her?"

"Look kid, I'm just following orders here. I can promise you that no one's out to hurt her if that's what you are concerned about."

Fayt hung his head slightly. "There's a lot I'm concerned about."

Cliff sighed. "Look, you want to see her again don't ya?"

Fayt nodded but refused to answer verbally. It wasn't that he didn't like Cliff. Actually, Cliff seemed like a nice guy. Fayt just didn't like the idea that something concerning Sophia was being kept a secret from him.

"Well, that's where we're headed right now. Don't worry; we'll have her in no time."

"Sorry to break this up guys, but…"

Cliff darted his head from Fayt and looked at Mirage. "Huh? What is it?"

"I've just detected a gravitic space anomaly up ahead. I'm bringing us out of gravitic space to avoid it." Mirage continued to enter commands as she responded.

"You serious? You think it's hostile?"

"I'll guess we'll soon find out," Fayt mumbled from the back seat as the Eagle came out of gravitic space.

Mirage shot Cliff a glance. "We're back in conventional space. ...Two Vendeeni battleships detected 400,000 km ahead."

Cliff grunted. "I can probably guess where their headed. Man, it's bad enough having to worry 'bout Federation ships. ...Open up a comm link."

"Hold on." Mirage activated the comm link and gave Cliff a slight nod. "Connection confirmed... Okay, the link's open."

"Uhhh... This is the Eagle, a Klausian ship. We don't want any trouble with ya..."

"You're wasting your time," Mirage cut him off in mid sentence. "The enemy ships are already prepared to attack."

"Awe man! They can't possibly know where we're headed. Escape's our only hope. It'll be tough without using gravitic warp, but we've got no choice... Reverse course! Conventional engines, full power!"

"Roger."

"First Hyda, then the Herle and now this. What is going on here?" Fayt shook his head.

"Hey kid, let's reminisce later. Mirage, full power to rear shields! And lemme see a chart for this region!" Cliff growled softly under his breath as he examined the chart. "Alright, course 116, mark 267! Activate auto-evasion program! Fasten crew safety harnesses!"

"Roger. ...Course entry complete. Speed, maximum... Program activated."

Fayt remained silent as he watched the two in front of him. It seemed that no matter where he went the Vendeeni were close by. He was suddenly overcome with a sudden fear. Cliff had said something about the Vendeeni knowing where they were headed. They were headed to find Sophia. _'Are the Vendeeni attacks somehow related to Sophia? But why…it's not like she's done anything. She wouldn't hurt a fly, little less do anything the Vendeeni would be interested in.'_

"Hey, feeling lucky, kid?" Cliff called from the front seat.

Before Fayt could acknowledge him, the Eagle tilted sharply from left to right. "Whoa!"

"We've evaded round one from the enemy's disrupter cannon," Mirage spoke with little relief in her voice. She shuffled slightly in her seat. "Nearing objective point."

"All right, as soon as we're there, go into gravitic warp."

"Huh?" Fayt questioned.

"Cliff, gravitic warp is currently nonfunctional..."

"I got a hunch it'll function the moment we reach the objective point. Get us on a straight line between the ships and that planet, then pop us up starside-we'll open up the distance that way."

"Very well...but we won't be able to designate our warp destination."

"Well, we're toast if we stay here, Mirage! Anyhow, space is big, right? Our odds ain't that bad!"

Fayt leaned forward in his seat. "What? Are you both crazy? He's got a hunch and that's enough to pull a stunt like that?" Fayt leaned back in his seat. Maybe he would have been better off on an underdeveloped planet. At least he would still be alive. It might have taken the Federation some time to pick him up but these Klausians seemed suicidal.

Fayt hardly heard the dialog between the two. All he knew was that he had lost his chance at seeing his parents or Sophia again. The words Cliff had said spun circles in his head. Was Sophia in trouble? If so, what could he do about it?

Fayt was shook from his daydream when the Eagle entered gravitic warp.

"We've thrown off the Vendeeni ships."

"Phew... That was close. How far off course are we?"

"Not far, Cliff. Actually, we've made it here a lot faster then we had originally projected we would."

Cliff turned in his seat and smiled at Fayt. "What'd I tell ya. My hunch really paid off. How about showing a little respect huh?"

"Yeah, a healthy respect for your recklessness," Fayt replied dryly.

"Heeey, what is that supposed to mean? A little more honesty would be…"

"Sorry to interrupt while you're having so much fun..."

"What is it, Mirage?"

Mirage didn't answer right away. She set promptly to bringing the Eagle back into conventional space. "Bad news. Both the conventional and gravitic warp engines have scrammed. The backup engine isn't functioning, either. I'd say we have a problem."

Fayt and Cliff moaned in unison. "Where're we now?"

"We're currently within Elicoor II's gravitational field."

"Well," Cliff responded. "At least we're on course. Mirage, come up with something."

"I'll see what I can do."

Fayt sighed heavily "What CAN we do? Aren't all the engines scrammed?"

Cliff chuckled. "For starters, we gotta land before we crash."

"Great plan."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia had found a path that gave her some convenience in her decent down the mountain. The path was wide, but with a sharp drop. Sophia stayed close to the mountain wall as she walked.

The area was mostly desolate; graced only with sparse foliage. When Sophia spotted a tree, she felt a little hope. She was beginning to worry about what type of planet she had landed on.

She closed the gap, treading carefully. She had fallen a few times already because of the loose gravel and she didn't want to add more bruises then she already had. She stopped, just within arms reach, and examined the tree. It was tall and its branches seemed unable to produce anything but a few leaves. Vines hung from the branches.

Something inside her issued a warning. Something seemed menacing about the tree. She almost laughed at herself. There was no reason to be frightened by a tree, was there? She took a step back and decided to just continue her course to civilization.

She was about to turn when one of the vines snapped out and at her. She screamed as she jumped back just in time to avoid the impact. Before she could really wrap her mind on what was going on, another vine lashed out and caught her in the side. Reflexes allowed her to keep a tight grip on her staff as she hit the ground hard.

The air was knocked out of her and she felt dizzy. She lifted her head, trying desperately to gain her breath back. The roots of the tree moved across the ground and straight at her. She managed to sit up on her knees before her headache stopped her. Her vision was clouded but she could see the tree coming closer. Her heart sped up as she tried frantically to recover from the fall. Another vine reached for her.

Then something blocked her vision of her foe. A man appeared just in time to chop off the vine that was headed straight for her. She sat perfectly still and watched as a man with a sword danced around the tree. Each step he took was accompanied with a slash from his sword; and each slash took a chunk out of the tree.

Buy the time he had mutilated the tree, Sophia had found her breath and was finally able to stand. She watched as he sheathed his sword. His face showed no emotion. She almost wondered if she wouldn't prefer the tree to his cold stare.

She bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Humph," he replied as he stepped near her.

She swallowed hard. He was really tall and one of his arms appeared to made mostly of metal. She tried to smile at him, hoping he wasn't going to hurt her next.

"You, come with me." Even his voice was emotionless.

"Huh?"

"You are the one that climbed out of that metal contraption, are you not?" He arched his eyebrow.

She was on the edge of panic again. She couldn't tell him she was…that was a violation of the UP3. But he had just saved her life. She owed him something. She swallowed again deciding that honesty was her best course of action. Nothing good ever came from lying. That and she was a terrible liar.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"Then you have two choices. Come with me willingly or come with me by force."

She took her gaze off him and studied the ground. That really wasn't much of a choice. She knew she had no way to defend herself against him. She had just witnessed him take out the monster tree and he didn't seem the least out of breath. She sighed.

A shadow crossed her line of vision, pulling her attention to her right. Standing a few feet from them was the biggest spider she had ever seen. Her actions alerted him to the new presence.

Before she could blink, he had drawn his weapon and cut clean into the spider. He was fast, the fastest person she had ever seen, but not quite fast enough. He had just pulled his sword from the creature when another spider jumped on his back. He twisted, throwing the spider off, but not before the spider had bitten him.

Not missing a beat, he lunged for the spider, cutting it into two pieces. He looked around and smirked at his handy work. Once again he put his sword away.

"Oh, you're hurt," Sophia said as she spotted the blood trailing down his back.

"Bah." He reached into his pouch and pulled out an herb of some kind.

Sophia watched, but her attention was taken off of the man when she heard a scurrying noise behind her. She turned sharply just to confront another spider. The spider lunged at her, causing her to jump back in response. Her backwards momentum was stopped when she hit the man. She didn't realize how close she was to him.

Everything seemed to happen at one time. The man dropped the herb off the edge of the path, the spider jumped once more, and Sophia brought her staff over her head and down hard. The staff made contact with the spider, crushing it instantly.

Sophia blinked in disbelief. She had just successfully defeated a huge spider.

"Stupid wench," the man said. She turned to see him looking over the edge. "You better hope I don't kill you."

She took a step back and gasped at him. She was only defending herself and hadn't meant to hit him. Her legs felt like they would give out from under her as she took another step back.

He took a step toward her before falling to his knees. She watched as he massaged his forehead. He appeared to be in pain.

"Oh my," she whispered. Instincts willed her to his side. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was to see someone in pain. She kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Poison…" His body went limp as the word left his mouth.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

After a quick walk around Kirlsa, Nel met her subordinates at the eastern gate. "There has been no word from our contact yet," she informed the two.

"We'll just wait here Lady…" Tynave broke off in mid sentence when a shimmer in the sky caught her attention.

Nel followed her subordinate's eyes and instantly saw the distraction. Another metal object raced through the sky and was headed straight toward Airyglyph Castle. Nel watched as the object passed over head.

"Looks like there might be a slight change of plans."

Farleen and Tynave nodded, turning their attention to Nel once the object was out of sight. "Your orders Lady Nel?"

Nel thought briefly. There was one object in the mountains and she had no doubts that Airyglyph would soon have their hands on the girl. If there was an occupant in one object, then it was almost certain that the second would also contain someone.

She nodded and straightened her stance. "I want you both to go back and tell Clair that I'll be investigating this second object further. Meet me at the Airyglyph Castle gate with a wagon. I will meet you there after I've retrieved what is in that object. If this object holds nothing useful, then we will resume our mission to obtain the girl."

"Yes, Lady Nel," Tynave answered as she turned to follow orders.

"May the grace of Apris be with you," Farleen said before following Tynave.

Nel watched the two disappear. "May the grace of Apris be with us all."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia quickly turned the man to his back. He was unconscious, and less intimidating as he had been before. Still, a surge of painful guilt overcame her. If she hadn't caused him to drop the herb then he would be okay.

She shuffled to the edge of the road. There was no way to make it safely down to retrieve the lost item. She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't just leave him there to die. She had to do something, but what could she do?

She knelt beside him and called her memories back on the fundamentals of symbology. Being the daughter of a scientist had allowed her to get her hands on materials that normally wouldn't be accessible. Earth's government didn't allow everyone to practice the art of symbology. Even though the simulator games allowed the players to use it, it wasn't real symbology.

The first rule for beginners was to choose an item to help focus a person's energy. Her staff was the perfect item for such a task. She held it out, sideways over his body. She closed her eyes and tried to pull her energy together. The book she had read had talked about how not everyone was privileged to the right chemistry for symbology, but none the less she had to put her bet effort into it.

She concentrated the hardest she could muster. A soft glow surrounded her, pulsing brighter around her staff. "Healing!"

The glow left her and covered the man. He took a rigid breath and tried to sit up. Instinctively she dropped her staff beside her and helped him to sit. He was still dazed and pale. He was so pale and sweating slightly.

She had been able to successfully use symbology, and though there should be pride in that one act her efforts were not enough. She had used one form of the art when another was needed to rid the man of the poison. All she could do at this point was to keep the poison from spreading.

"Come on, we have to get you to a doctor," she said meekly.

He just grunted, unable to do much else. She grabbed her staff and stood. He looked at her, his red eyes speaking words he was unable to produce. She understood he held contempt for her, but she didn't care. He needed her help and that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to help him.

She lowered her hand, just to have him weakly slap it away. She frowned at him. "Look, I'm sorry I lost your medicine, but right now isn't the time to argue. I can't get rid of the poison. All I can do is stop it long enough to get you some real help. Now, let's go."

She surprised herself with the sternness in her voice. She had talked to him much the same way she often talked to Fayt. Perhaps if she kept Fayt in mind, she would be able to make it through this. She needed something to inspire her not to give up. Right now, Fayt's memory would have to do.

She reached for him again and this time he reluctantly took her hand. She wasn't sure of the customs of this world, but she hoped that there were other people who were friendly. She sighed as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. He wasn't able to walk too well and she would have to provide him some stability.

Once his arm was around her shoulder, she let it go and transferred her staff to left hand as she slid her right arm around his waist. She felt him tense. Perhaps the people of this world didn't make physical contact with one another much. As she helped him to start their journey, she made a mental note to learn as much as she could about this new world she found herself in. Violation or not, the UP3 would just have to take the back seat to curiosity.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N) Hope you liked that last section. I had some help brainstorming on what it would be like to use symbology for the first time.


	3. A Prisoner’s Rights

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Whoa, a double update. This is a first for me (might not see another double for a while…time restrictions and stuff tend to get in the way). Yes, I'm retelling the game – in a way. There will be romance to come a bit later, so don't worry all you romance fans.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 3: Prisoner's Rights

Mirage emerged from the wreckage. She was swift and quiet. Her expert skills allowed her to make it past the guards stationed at the crash site without alerting them to any change. When she was a block down from the Eagle, she smiled back at the guards. Of course, they could not see her; but she bowed slightly to them anyway before exploring the area.

Night had claimed the town. She was thankful for the dark. She needed to keep a low profile. Cliff had told her not to go after him and the boy, so she would have to wait and see what happened. She would have to rendezvous with them at some point. And if Cliff had gotten himself in over his head (again) then she would be needed to bail him out (again).

She walked in the shadows. Her stealth allowed her a quiet passage through the streets. She stopped short of the castle. There were guards stationed at both sides of the entrance. She wasn't about to go that way, but she wanted to find a way in. She would feel better if she could at least check up on Cliff.

Avoiding any actions that would alert the guards, she made her way around the castle. She needed an alternate way in. She had just made it to the rear when something caught her eye. Her Klausian eyes allowed her better night vision then most other races; a thing she was thankful for. This time, her vision had provided a solution to her problem. Scaling up the wall was a female, approximately in her early twenties with red hair and dressed in clothing different from what she had seen from her previous views of the natives from within the Eagle.

All her combat training, along with her experience with Quark, allowed her to quickly analyze the scene. It would appear that someone else was after her comrades. For what purpose was beyond her, but her gut told her to back off. Her 'hunch' was to let things go for now.

She made her way back to the front gate and into the town. She explored for hours before deciding to return to the Eagle for supplies. Then her night vision provided her with something more intriguing. At the eastern gate, hidden in the shadows, was a wagon. What little movement she saw provided her with enough information to determine that there were two guarding the wagon.

She decided to investigate this wagon further.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia was so relieved when the gates to the town came in sight, she nearly dropped the man she was helping. Her muscles ached all over and she was mentally drained. She had to use her new found ability on him twice since her first time. Each time it seemed the poison was starting to get the better of him, she would heal him. Oh how she wished her first spell had been Antidote. But according to the books she had read, Healing was almost always the first one to be learned. She was glad she could keep him alive if nothing else.

She helped him stagger through the dust and into the gate. No sooner had they entered the town when she heard voices. They started low, but were soon followed by shouts.

"Hault! Who…is that? Captain Nox?"

Before she could react, two men had rushed at her and pulled the man off her. She was so overcome with fatigue that when she felt her load lighten, she fell. A third man lifted her up by both her shoulders. He was talking to her, but her head became fuzzy and his words were lost. She closed her eyes, trying to wield her headache to stop. Then she blacked out.

She knew she was dreaming. She began to wonder if everything had been a dream. The Vendeeni attack on Hyda, the rush to escape, the separation from Fayt, the man on the mountain…all a dream. She wanted so bad to wake up in her own bed in her own home on her own world.

She opened her eyes. A few rays of sun flickered across her face. She yawned as she sat up. She was in a bed, but it wasn't her own. She glanced around the room, searching for any clue as to where she was. That's when she spotted an older gentleman sitting in the corner.

He cleared his throat, but made no attempt to stand. "You've been asleep for some time young lady."

His voice was friendly. A lot more kind then the other man had been. The other man…she began to wonder about him. "That man…is he okay?"

The older man laughed softly. "Yes, my dear. Thanks to you he is alive and recovering from the poison."

She nodded at him and forced a small smile. "Good." She lifted the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge to face him. "Can I ask you something sir?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. It was obvious that he was studying her. She giggled nervously. "Where am I?"

"You are in Kirlsa. Now, it is my turn for questions." He waited for her to nod. He noticed her timid demeanor. Her fingers constantly twitched in her lap and she was biting her lower lip. He quickly ruled out that she was an Aquarian spy. Thanks to years of service to the King, he had become very capable of reading others. "Where are you from?"

She tensed instantly. What could she tell him? Oh yes, you see I'm from another planet. I came here through outer space and crashed on your planet. Yes, it sounds far fetched since your planet doesn't have the technology for space travel. Forget the UP3 guidelines. Even if she wanted to tell the truth there was no way any one would believe her.

"I'm…I'm from a country far away from here." That wasn't exactly a lie. But it was still misleading. She did her best not to cringe. She hated to lie in any way.

The man wasn't quick to respond. Sophia left like she was under a microscope. "And this country of yours has found a way to travel among the clouds?"

"That was a prototype. Um, it wasn't finished and due to a miscalculation it didn't work like we had hoped." She took shallow breaths. Her heart was racing and she was sure she failed the test. She was almost certain he would see through her lies.

"And you were the creator of this prototype?"

"No sir, I wasn't. I was only supposed to test it out, but it failed and here I am."

"I see."

Was he buying it? Did he accept her story?

"Well then, I will give you the freedom to roam the town until dusk; if you wish. The only thing I ask is that you do not leave Kirlsa. Any attempt to leave will result in your immediate arrest. I only allow you this privilege for your service to Albel."

"Albel?"

"He is the man you brought to Kirlsa last night. Being from another country you may not be aware of how much your actions were of service to this kingdom. You are in the country of Airygylph. Albel Nox is the captain of the Black Brigade. He is of high value to his kingdom and actions such as yours are to be rewarded. But we are currently at war and that is why I must restrict you to the town."

She stood and bowed slightly to the man. "Thank you sir." She was eager to leave his scrutinizing gaze.

He smiled. "Remember to be back by dusk. If you fail to return promptly, your actions will be taken as hostile. There are guards stationed throughout the city. Each has been given orders to monitor your actions. Keep this in mind."

"I will." She stepped to the door as he stood. "I'm Sophia, Sophia Esteed."

He smiled. There was something soothing about him. She relaxed. "Just call me Woltar."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"What's wrong?" Nel asked turning to the younger of the two.

"My head… Uhh!" Fayt didn't know why, but his head was pounding fiercely.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just dizzy. That's all." Fayt did his best not to let the pain slow him down. This pain was like nothing he had felt before. All he knew was that one minute he was upset about leaving Farleen and Tynave to be slaughtered, and then his thoughts had turned to Sophia. If she was here, did she go through the same torture he had endured? Was she in danger? After that his head had started an assault on him.

Nel did her best to sound concern. She was concerned, but her mission was taking its toll and urgency weighed on her. "We'll be in Kirlsa soon. Can you make it that far? Why don't you have him carry you..."

"I'm fine... I'm not a baby, geez." Fayt blinked through the pain, unwilling to look weak.

It didn't take long for them to reach Kirlsa. Cliff kept his eye on the boy. He knew having him along would help retrieve the girl, but his behavior was odd. A million theories ran through his head. The boy was, after all, Leingod's own son. But would the doctor go that far with his own flesh and blood?

"This is Kirlsa. If we can get through this town, we'll be in Aquaria." Nel said addressing both of them. She turned to Fayt. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..."

Cliff felt uneasy at the boys display. He had been fine one minute and not so fine the next. "Don't overexert yourself. Remember, you're not as strong as we are."

"Now even you're treating me like a baby. I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, I'm saying you don't look fine at all." He didn't look fine. He looked sick.

Nel looked from Fayt to Cliff. "I'd prefer to just leave this town now, but that won't be possible with Fayt in this condition... Let's stay here tonight. There's an inn right over there. Let's go."

The three entered the inn. Cliff and Fayt left the task to Nel as she secured them a room. When she was done she motioned for them to follow her. Once they were in their room she spoke to them. "I'll see you later."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to check things out. I'll be right back. And I trust you won't run out on me."

Cliff shook his head and smiled. "Oh, don't say that. Now we can't run away..." He knew he liked this woman already. She was all business, but unable to hide her emotions completely. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Mirage.

"I don't mind you walking around, just don't leave the town. And don't do anything...conspicuous. We're still in Airyglyph territory. There's no telling where the enemy is hiding."

Cliff and Fayt both agreed to her terms and watched as she walked out of the room. Cliff studied Fayt. His color had started to come back some and he seemed to be feeling better. "What're you gonna do?"

"I think I'll take a walk-I'm sure it'll do me good."

Cliff nodded. "All right, but be careful. Like she said, we're still in enemy territory."

"Yeah, I know."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Mirage watched from a safe distance as Fayt left the inn. She had been relieved to learn that the people Cliff was with now were not as ruthless as the Glyphians had been. After she had overheard the two at the wagon talking, she knew more of the situation on this planet.

After she had retrieved supplies from the Eagle, she set out for a head start to Aquarios. She stopped at the first town she had come to and was pleasantly surprised to see Cliff and Fayt unharmed. She made no move to notify Cliff of her actions. She would stay undercover and do what she could to find the target. It appeared that Cliff had gotten himself into a mess he was unable to get out of.

Instead of causing a fuss, she kept her location secret from Cliff. She was sure his situation would work out somehow and time was ticking away. They had arrived at their target location but had yet to get the girl.

Fayt had just rounded the corner and was out of sight when Mirage spotted her. Sophia walked over the same stretch of road Fayt had just left. If the girl had been any sooner then the two would have collided.

Mirage smiled at the irony. Fayt was obviously worried about her and had just missed her by a mere matter of seconds.

She studied the girl, trying to decide if she should approach her or not. She had heard from the two named Farleen and Tynave last night about Sophia's crash and of how Airyglyph had already sent soldiers out to capture her. Mirage was unsure of what to make of the girl walking freely in Glyphian territory.

Then she saw what she was looking for. The indication to determine her next move. The girl was unapproachable. Mirage noticed how every guard stationed along the street eyed the girl. They were waiting for her to make any wrong moves. As free as she appeared, it was obvious to Mirage that she was still a prisoner.

This would also explain how the guards overlooked Fayt, who had just broken out of Airyglyph Castle. The guards would be observing Sophia more then anything else. Though unable to get to the girl, this would be an advantage for Mirage. She needed to restock on some supplies and was sure her presence wouldn't bring as much attention as she had feared.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Nel was relieved to see her contact in the specified location. "Do you have anything?"

"So far it would appear that the girl is being held by Sir Woltar. She is so far unharmed and is currently receiving better treatment then most captives would."

"How is that?"

"It would seem she save the life of none other then Albel the Wicked himself."

Nel lowered her head. If the girl was helping Airyglyph, then she would need to get Fayt and Cliff to the Queen quickly. This was also reason enough not to mention her to the two engineers. "What about Farleen and Tynave?"

"They are currently being held at the Kirlsa Training Facility. They are demanding an exchange. The two engineers for the release of Farleen and Tynave according to our latest information."

"I see... They're up to the same nasty tricks as always. Is it the Dragon Brigade?"

"No, it's the Black Brigade. Of course, the Dragon Brigade is backing them up."

"I see." Nel turned to information over in her head. Something didn't fit. Albel, captain of the Black Brigade was currently recooperating. There seemed to be trouble among his ranks for the Black Brigade to be involved without Albel to lead. She decided to keep this to herself for the time. She needed to sort this information in her head first. "Good work."

"Whatever you do, please be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Right now, just pray to Apris that we can get things to weigh more in our favor."

Her contact nodded to her and left her alone. She looked somberly at the graves around her. She would take Fayt and Cliff to Clair. Clair would have to take over this mission. After she could inform Clair about the girl, she would do what she must to help her subordinates. They were also her friends and Nel couldn't turn her back on a friend.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia wondered the town for hours. It was quite a large town and so different from anything she had seen before. It also had a somber atmosphere about it. She noticed children playing, but they didn't seem too healthy. It was also hard to get anyone to smile. She would smile at someone and would either receive no smile, or a very weak and worn smile.

She looked to the sky. She really wished she had a watch. It was hard to tell time simply from the amount of light left. She found the nearest guard and asked him how long until dusk. He told her not long which led her to ask him to point her in the direction to Woltar's home.

He did more then point, he escorted her personally. She was thankful for this. She had already gotten lost and didn't need to be late because her sense of direction was poor.

When she arrived at the manor, a maid immediately escorted her to the dinning hall. She followed the maid's directions and sat at the large dinning table. Looking around she immediately spotted the man from the mountains sitting across from her. What was his name…it was so unusual…Albel? Yes, that was it.

She smiled at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Humph, don't get cocky fool."

"Huh?" She blinked at him. He had to be feeling better. He was back to intimidating her.

"Albel, the girl is just concerned," Woltar spoke from his seat. "This is Sophia. Now, let us eat before we talk more about her situation."

Albel didn't respond. He just glared at the girl. She hated being stared at by him. There was so much animosity behind his stare; it made her uneasy.

He continued to glance at her throughout the meal. She found herself picking at her food. Her stomach felt knotted up. It took some effort for her to swallow each bit she did take.

"My dear, you haven't eaten much. Are you well?"

Woltar's voice drew her attention from the plate she had been staring at. Or, at least trying to stare at. Every time she looked up she would see Albel scowling at her. Did he really have such an attitude that he hated for anyone to help him. She knew he had not wanted her help. Did it hurt his pride to be carried into town half dead by a girl?

"I'm sorry, Sir Woltar. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite."

"Very well," he motioned for the maids to clean up and leave the room. After the dishes were removed, Sophia sat back in her chair.

"Now, Miss Sophia, I must inform you on the situation at hand. Heed my words and follow the instructions given. The penalty for an inappropriate actions will lead you to the dungeon. Understand?" Though his voice was lecturing, his tone was still soothing. Sophia could easily see this man as a father and grandfather. Despite her current situation, she liked him.

"Yes sir," she said slowly.

"Now, in two days we will travel to Airyglyph castle. There you are to provide any assistance that is wished of you."

"Assistance?"

"Yes, your knowledge and technology can provide us with the edge we seek to win the war we are currently in. But remember, child, any inappropriate actions on your part may be the last actions you take."

Sophia bit her lip. "But sir, I may not be able to help. I'm not the one who made the prototype."

"I am aware of this."

Albel, who had remained silent, finally spoke up. "Are we sure she isn't just another Aquarian wench?"

"Quite sure," replied Woltar.

Albel frowned at him. "You grow senile in your age, old man. You are too trusting."

"And you, Albel, do not trust enough. My boy, she is the one who saved your life. Can you not at least spare some kindness?"

"Bah."

Sophia watched to two. She wondered if they were not father and son. They had a relationship and she could tell they were close.

Woltar shook his head at Albel. "Right now the hour is late. I have a guest room for your use Miss Sophia. There will be a guard stationed at your door. I advise you to avoid any attempts at escape."

Sophia nodded, unable to reply. She had escaped a Vendeeni attack just to be a prisoner on another world. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Albel, I'm leaving you in charge of the girl. Please show her to her room."

Albel stood. "Very well, old man. You," his gaze locked on her. "Follow me."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Mirage moved away from the window. She had found it easy to sneak onto the grounds and listen in on the conversation. Her next move was to head to the inn and get some much needed rest. Sophia was safe for now and not scheduled to leave for another whole day.

The only problem was that the girl and Cliff were headed in opposite directions. She would sleep and figure out tomorrow what to do. She needed to get the girl out of the town and together they would meet back up with Cliff.

Right now the details would have to wait. Even Klausians required rest.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N)Well, that's it for now.


	4. A New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Yes, allmysensesfail – it's a conspiracy! Either we will spread the Alphia love, or rule the world! Come and join us. (Actually, I had been turning the idea over in my head when Keeki did it first. Then I was inspired by Keeki to go for it and after being sure not to offend anyone, I did. Keeki's great!) Now, allmysensesfail, read this and write more on your story!

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 4: A New Ally

Sophia watched the heels of the man in front of her as she followed him. He led her through the mansion and to a room at the far end. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sophia paused momentarily and smiled at her 'guard'. She bowed slightly to him and wished him a good night before entering the room.

The room was not large, but in no way small. There was one window on the far wall and under the window was the single bed. To her left was a simple dresser complete with a mirror hanging over it on the wall. To her right was a small book shelf complete with a few scattered books and other miscellaneous items.

"Humph, do you always wish your captors a good night?"

She blinked at him. His tone indicated to her that he was questioning her intelligence. "I see no harm in it."

He stood in the center of the room. Crossing his arms he gave her a hard stare. "Where are you really from?"

"I-I already told Sir Woltar. I'm from another country."

"Oh, and what is the name of this other country?"

Oh great. She was relieved that her session of questions and answers hadn't lasted long earlier that day. It seemed that Albel was going to be harder to convince then Woltar. She was beginning to wonder if she had convinced Woltar of anything, or if the man was still observing her like he had when they first met.

"It's called Venus." Oh that was stupid. First thing to come to mind and she knew he would see right through it. Venus? Why not Mars or Pluto? Why doesn't he just leave her alone and go to bed. He looked tired. She was tired. She was frustrated and wanted to scream.

He eyed her. "I've never heard of this Venus before. You would do wise not to lie to me, fool."

She just stared at him trying desperately not to panic. "I-I'm not lying! Have y-you been all over this world?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Hum, and where exactly is this Venus located?"

It was better then the reply she feared, but not much. "To the west of here."

He arched his eyebrow at her but didn't respond. She decided that now would be a good time to ask a question of her own. She cursed herself for not thinking of such a question around Woltar. She would prefer to talk to him.

"What country are you at war with and why?"

"And what business is it of yours?"

He was being difficult. She could tell by his tone he was taunting her. She stiffened her stance and did her best not to look like a timid little girl. "Well, if I'm to help you then I would think it would be appropriate for me to know more."

He let out a menacing giggle. She felt the hairs on her arm stand on end. "Fine, Airyglyph is on the verge of starvation and ruin. Such should have been evident as you walked through the town today. Aquaria is abundant and with holds its prosperity. They also attempted to assassinate our King. We had no choice but to rebuke them."

She nodded slightly and tilted her head. "And is there no way to avoid a war. I mean, can't you just talk to them and try to settle this peacefully?"

This time he let out a hardy laugh. "Fool! They will not listen. You can't resolve anything through idol talk. As we speak, they are designing a weapon to wipe us out. Do you really think a desperate man with a dagger to your throat will listen to any words you might say?"

She swallowed hard. His people were on the edge of starvation and it didn't seem like these Aquarians were all that friendly. The computer had warned her before she landed on Elicoor that the world was constantly at war. Were these Aquarians so heartless that they would not help others? And to try and assassinate the King was a whole other thing in itself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir Albel. I didn't know."

"Bah, apologies are for the weak. We are at war and there is no room for the timid. It makes you an easy target."

"War or not, it's never wrong to show a little compassion now and then."

He scowled at her. "It's amazing that someone hasn't wiped this Venus from existence, if everyone is as ignorant as you."

She could feel her face redden. He was so mean and if there was something she just didn't like it was mean people. She was sure a war could take its toll on a person, but his behavior was different then Woltar's, who was also in this war.

Even in her mild anger, she was reluctant to speak harshly to him. "Compassion is not weak. It takes a strong person to show compassion and mercy to someone, especially if that someone is an enemy. There's more to being strong then physical strength."

He brushed past her and went to the door. "Bah. I have better things to do then to listen to a worm babble on about nothing." Before she could respond, he left the room; closing the door behind him.

She turned to look at the closed door. "What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Albel walked the halls on his way to his room, determined to make his way straight to bed. His body was still recovering from the effects of having poison in his system for so long. Woltar stopped him at his door.

"I trust things are well?"

"What do you mean by that, old man?" Albel's mind was set on the girl. Their conversation was still fresh to him. He assumed Woltar was speaking about her.

"It would seem that Shelby has taken it to himself to act in your absence."

Albel tensed. "And what would that be?" he hissed.

"While you were recovering, another object fell from the sky and landed near the castle. There were two occupants this time – both male. They escaped earlier today with help from Aquaria. It would seem we are at a race of sorts."

Albel sighed. "And what does this have to do with Shelby?"

"Your men have two of the Aquarian spies and are holding them hostage at his command. He has set an ambush disguised as an exchange at the Karlisa Training Facility."

Albel turned this over in his head. It would seem that Shelby was plotting something behind his back. Hostages? That was one thing he didn't care much for, nor did he see any advantage in. He turned the events over again. It was unlikely that anything would happen tonight, and he did need his rest.

"I'll look into this further first thing in the morning."

Woltar nodded. "That would be wise."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia tossed and turned the whole night. Her dreams had twisted the events she had endured. None of it had been pleasant.

In her dreams, she was standing at the escape pod. Fayt looked at her, worry apparent in his eyes. He leaned forward, pulling her into a strong embrace. "Good bye, Sophia."

"Good bye? Fayt, you'll find me won't you?"

"No, Sophia, I won't. You're on your own this time. I won't be there to protect you. Just don't get yourself killed 'kay."

She tried to hold on to him, but he pushed her away. Before she could protest, he walked away from her. He walked slowly down the lit hall, not turning once to look at her.

She stood for a moment before pursuing him. He had just rounded the corner when she caught up. There was no light beyond the corner, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't lose Fayt again. In a full force run, she darted around the corner, determined not to let him leave her.

Instead of finding him, she ran straight into Albel. He caught her by her shoulders. "What do we have here?" His voice was laced with an evil tone.

She wiggled slightly. "Albel? Please, I have to find Fayt!"

"Fayt? You're not talking about that pathetic boy are you?"

His grip tightened on her shoulders and she was unable to break free. "You've seen him?" Her eyes shifted rapidly to look him in the eye. "Where is he? What…what did you do to him?" An instant dread settled in her.

Albel laughed. "What did I do to him? Simple, the fool was in my way so I killed him."

Her voice had left her as her mouth replied with a 'no'.

He leaned forward and smirked at her. "Oh yes. You see, he was in my way. No one gets in my way and lives."

She wiggled more before giving up. She felt defeated. "Why? How was he in your way?" she pleaded.

"We both sought the same prize." He turned her slightly to the side, allowing her to see beyond him. "The strong win what they seek. The weak die."

She turned her head slowly to the ally way. It didn't take long for her eyes to fall on Fayt's body. He was face down on the ground and covered in blood.

She screamed and in screaming woke herself up. She sat up in the bed as the door was flung open. The guard who had been watching her room the whole night rushed in and to her side. "M'lady, are you well?"

She wiped the tears in her eyes away and forced herself to smile at him. "I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."

The guard backed away from the bed as she stood. She glanced out the window wondering how long she had slept. The night sky still dominated the land beyond the glass. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Long enough."

She shot her head up at the sound of a familiar voice. Albel stood perched in the door way. She gave him a confused look as she backed up. Her trek was cut short by the bed. As her legs hit the side, she fell back into a sitting position.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Humph, I came to investigate what would cause such a scream. It's pathetic really." He stepped away from the door and turned to leave.

Her heart jumped. The last moments of her dream stayed with her. The vivid image of Fayt dead haunted her. She stood quickly and sprinted to the door. "Albel! Wait!"

He stopped and glared back at her. "What?"

She called all her courage. It had seemed like a good idea to confront him just a second ago, but she was having second thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

He sighed under his breath. "Make it fast, fool."

She lowered her eyes to the floor. She wouldn't be able to talk to him if she looked at him. Her dream was still too fresh. "Can…can you try not to kill anyone today?"

He stood motionless before he turned away from her and continued to walk down the hall.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Mirage nearly lost her composure when Cliff and Fayt walked hastily pass her. She had just finished buying a coat, complete with hood from the local store. She was pleased with how it fit her and was simply standing by the corner when the two walked by.

Both had been looking in her direction; but thanks to her new wardrobe, neither recognized her. She studied the looks on both their faces. Both were determined and had a clear destination set. She also noticed that they were alone.

She was about to follow them, curious to what they were up to when her attention was drawn in the other direction. Coming out of the gates to the mansion Mirage had been keeping a watch on was Sophia. Only, she wasn't alone. By her side was a tall man. Mirage quickly assessed his identity. She had made it habit to listen in on conversations at every opportune time. The man went by the name Albel Nox.

He turned to the short girl and spoke a few words before walking the same path Cliff and Fayt had just gone. Sophia walked a few steps behind him before stopping and calling his name. He turned, looking very displeased with her.

She cupped her hands together in front of her. "Just…be careful okay?"

He didn't reply, but turned and continued his walk.

Mirage quickly turned her attention away from Albel and studied Sophia. The girl looked completely lost and on the edge of a breakdown. No, those emotions were not portrayed in her face, but showed in the way she carried herself. Mirage couldn't help but to wonder how the girl would react if she had left the mansion a minute sooner. Once again, the two Earthlings had all but run into each other.

Mirage studied the area around Sophia. The guards which were stationed at the gate where very close to the girl and observing her intensely. Mirage couldn't help but to wonder if they were just following orders or if they enjoyed staring at her. Both guards had faint, yet visible, smiles on their faces.

Mirage approached Sophia slowly, being sure not to startle the girl. "Excuse me miss," Mirage was sure to talk loud enough for the guards to hear. "Can I speak to you? You remind me a lot of my sister who is away from home and I need something to help ease my mind."

Sophia gave her a small smile. "Sure."

Once the two were away from the prying ears of the guards, Mirage felt relieved. They had not talked during their walk so when Mirage called Sophia by her name it shocked the girl.

"Sophia, I need to you listen to me and listen well."

Sophia gasped at the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"This may come as a shock. My name is Mirage Koas and I'm a member of Quark."

Sophia's eyes grew wide. "Quark? Why are you here on Elicoor?"

Mirage lowed the hood off her head. "I'm here with my partner. We came here to retrieve you. Our boss wants to meet you. We were supposed to pick you up and go to the rendezvous point, but there has been a change in plans. It seems we ran into trouble on the way and ended up crashing near the castle in Airyglyph."

"What does your boss want to see me about?"

"I'll have to let her explain that to you. Right now, we need to find a way to met with the others and then we can work on a way to make contact with her."

"But, I'm not allowed to leave the town."

Mirage smiled. "Don't worry about that. I've got you covered."

Mirage led her around a corner and out of sight. She then pulled an extra coat from her bag. This coat was longer then the one Sophia was wearing (this one almost touched the ground) and the hood was designed to cover more of a person's face. Once the two were ready, they made their way back into the streets.

"Just follow my lead."

Sophia followed Mirage to the southern gate. Mirage studied the area and was surprised to find only one guard on duty. She walked toward the gate, followed by Sophia. Sophia kept her gaze at the ground; keeping her face out of sight.

"Hault!" the guard called, approaching the two. "What business do you have here?"

"My sister and I only wish to take a walk."

The guard looked around Mirage and at the figure behind her. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Let me see the girl."

Mirage removed her hood and smiled her most pleasant flirtatious smile. "I'm sorry good sir, but she is not well. She is of the shy nature and such an act of removing her hood in public would cause her turmoil." Mirage spoke in a low tone to give the guard the impression that Sophia had a condition that shamed the family.

The guard smiled back at Mirage. She had succeeded in getting his attention off of Sophia and on to her. She hated to flirt like that, but this was for her mission and therefore something she could live with. "I see. Well, be careful. A short while ago two men exited here and they would not stop. Our guards are currently looking for them."

Mirage gasped at him, putting on her best show. "They are not dangerous are they?"

"We are not sure. We advise you not to travel too far and if you should see them we ask that you return immediately and inform us."

"Most certainly."

Mirage replaced her hood. She smiled wildly, all but laughing as she led Sophia out of the town.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N) How do you like the fact that Sophia all but runs into Fayt on two occasions? Oh the irony is just so nice. Oh, and I do read a lot and I love foreshadowing. Just a warning. So, there is some foreshadowing in this chapter.

Also, I'm working on filling in those gaps in the game. Like what was Mirage up to that whole time and some other questions I had. If anyone has their own questions they might want me to take a stab at, just let me know and I'll try. The next chapter answers my question on why Albel would let Fayt, Cliff, and Nel just get away like he did...I'm almost done with the next chapter. I started writing and couldn't stop so the next update on this is coming soon. I'll be starting on the next chapter to my other story after that.

P.S. Cliff and Nel? I love Albel and Sophia, and besides that I love to see couples that aren't used often… Something to think about…

And as always, enjoy :)


	5. Back to the Lion’s Den

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: When it comes to foreshadowing, I also believe in using metaphors…so some things aren't to be taken literal.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 5: Back to the Lion's Den

It hadn't been a long walk from Kirlsa to the Training Facility. It was rather short and should have taken the two a lot less time then it did. But there was a small problem. Many small problems that came in the forms of mushrooms and giant bugs.

By the time they reached their destination, Sophia's symbology had grown. Her list of spells had increased. She had learned Antidote, Fire Bolt, Silence and Ice Needles to go with her now efficient Healing ability. She was thankful that Mirage had stocked up on berries and that she was able to use her symbology without fear of incapacitation.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the facility was a Rest Spot – or RS for short. No one really understood how a RS worked or why they existed. Many scientists from all over had researched into them only to finish their work more confused then before. Regardless, Mirage and Sophia used the RS and left the area feeling as if they had slept peacefully for hours and wakened refreshed.

They crept around the gloomy halls, avoiding confrontation when possible and fighting when needed. After hours of searching, Mirage pulled Sophia into what appeared to be a kitchen.

"This isn't going as I had hoped," Mirage said, turning to her.

"You said your partner is here somewhere, right?"

Mirage nodded. "Maybe you should stay here for a while. Let me scout the area a bit and I'll be back when I find something."

Mirage left her alone in the kitchen. Well, she wasn't alone. There were two others there, but both were busy. Sophia decided to see if the two might not need some help.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Albel stood hidden in the shadows. He was curious as to how this would play out, nothing more. He watched as the two escapees helped the two Aquarian spies from their location on the wall.

When Shelby appeared on the scene it was no surprise to him. He had overheard Shelby earlier. Albel had kept himself tucked away as he eavesdropped on the second in command. He had learned all about his plans to take over as captain.

Albel wasn't pleased, but had decided to see what would happen next instead of pursuing his usual actions. Instead of cutting the man down that instant, Albel had chosen to observe him further.

As he thought back, he almost cursed himself for going soft. He should have cut Shelby down the instant he found out his plans. He stopped cursing himself and mentally cursed that wench. Her and her talk of compassion and mercy. She knew nothing of war and military.

Albel watched Shelby fall to the hands of foreigners. He chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Pitiful." As the word left his mouth, the group under him started their search for the owner of the voice. "Over here."

Their eyes immediately locked on him. The blonde foreigner was the first to speak. "Another one?"

"So this is what Shelby was up to. How pathetic. Always strutting, preening his feathers, but to lose to the likes of you? Huh. Once a maggot himself now, he's food for the maggots."

Albel found Shelby's end fitting. He had schemed and it had ended up killing him.

"That gauntlet... You're Albel Nox!" the Aquarian spoke.

Albel smirked. "So, you've heard of me."

"Who the heck is he?"

"He's the best swordsman in all of Airyglyph and the Captain of the Black Brigade. Better known as 'Albel the Wicked'..."

"Ha..." Albel found the whole scenario extremely amusing.

"Hey, I'm gonna smack that cocky look off your face!"

Albel looked down at the blonde man. Part of him was tempted to jump from his perch and just be done with all of them. "Bah, the maggot talks big. You might have some potential, but you're no match for me."

"What did he just say?"

Albel all but lost his composure. Then a small voice nagged him from the depths of his conscious. He could kill them all right there and then. Even out numbered, they were worn from the fight with Shelby and an easy target. Two words taunted him. Two words rushed to him from last night. The voice in his head clearly belonged to the girl from Venus.

_Compassion and mercy._

"I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of tired fools. Easy wins have never been my style. And unlike Vox, I take no joy in trouncing weaklings."

"Who ya callin' a weakling?"

The blond wasn't making it easy on him. He had to wonder if these two were from Venus or somewhere else. They didn't act like the girl. They were ready to fight where she had just asked him earlier not to kill.

Her word still taunted his mind. _"Can…can you try not to kill anyone today?"_

"Go back to your own lands. This is your only warning, fools."

But the blonde wouldn't let it go. "Come down here and say that!"

Before Albel could react, the red haired Aquarian had restrained him. Once she had him under control, she looked up. "You're gonna let us slip away? That's pretty nice for a guy like you."

What was with these people? They were in enemy territory and once given the opportunity to get away they opted to stay and ask questions.

"_There's more to being strong then physical strength."_ Her words kept coming back to him.

This was getting to be very tiresome. "Don't get me wrong-I just can't be bothered. And taking hostages isn't the way I do business."

"What do you call this, then?" First the blonde and now the blue haired one. Venus was surely ruled by idiots.

"Those maggots did this without my consent. I knew nothing about it. Besides, your escape is his blunder. I've no obligation to clean up his mess."

"But he was your subordinate! You have to take responsibility for his actions."

This was getting very tiresome indeed. "I tire of your lectures, fool. Now leave, or I will kill you." He had tried his hand at showing this compassion he had heard her speak of. If it didn't work, then he would resort to taking actions as he saw fit. Fortunately for the trespassers, they didn't stay any longer.

Albel waited until they had left to jump down. He glared at the body of his former second in command. "What a shame. Brought down at the hands of an Aquarian wench and a couple of foreigners. Pity I was unable to finish you off myself."

He walked away and into the facility. He was thirsty and directed himself straight for the kitchen.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

It was hot in the kitchen. Sophia took both coats off and rested them near the door so they were accessible if she needed to pick them up and rush when Mirage came back. She tried to straighten the shirt she was wearing. Woltar had offered her a change of clothing, only he did not have a lot of clothing for females. Therefore, she was offered some old cloths that Albel had long outgrown.

Her jeans were replaced by a pair of tight fitting pants, faded blue in color and complete with a belt. The pants were tight but the material was comfortable and still allowed free movement. It seemed to her that Albel had always been slender. She kept her tank top on under the shirt she selected. The shirt was the same purple color that Albel wore and had long sleeves and a button front. She had left the shirt unbuttoned. She liked the way it complemented her tank top. Since she was wearing boys clothing, she let her hair down and clipped it up on one side. Just because she was dressing like a boy didn't mean she had to look like one. That was another reason she left the new shirt unbuttoned.

Before long, she found herself helping the two ladies in the kitchen as they prepared the meals for the soldiers. For the fist time since everything went chaotic, she felt at home. She was so busy with her new task that she didn't hear the door when it opened.

She was cutting up the vegetables when someone roughly grabbed her from behind. Instinctively, she dropped the knife on the cutting board. She was pulled a few steps from the table before she was turned around.

She was confronted by a man she had not seen before. He looked at her and wore an evil smile that made Albel's smirks look tamed. She knew immediately that she didn't like him. Not at all.

"My, my - what do we have here? A new hand maid? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Please, let me go," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Now, there's no need to fear me. All the maids here know me quite well. I think it's time you got to know me too." He grabbed her arms and forcefully jerked her closer. His breath swept over her cheek as he bent his face near hers. "The less you fight me the easier it'll be on you."

Her heart was racing. She twisted a bit, trying to loosen his grip; but he tightened his hold. His fingers dug into her arms. Then she felt the warmth of his tongue as it slid tenderly across the skin at her ear. His breath had started to increase in speed. Her breath was caught in her throat. She felt tears moisten her face.

"Oh, no need for that my sweet." His tongue traveled up her face, collecting each tear. Then his mouth started to plant small kisses along her cheek as he made his way to her mouth.

"VOX!"

The man jerked his face up and away from her. He turned slightly to the side, taking her with him. Sophia held her breath and wished disparately that who ever had interrupted them was there to help. Her main concern was getting the man off of her.

"Well, well…don't tell me this belongs to you?" he said, all of the seduction gone from his voice. His hold eased enough for Sophia to free one arm. She swung hastily away from him before she realized he still had a grip on her other arm. She was now facing the same direction as her 'attacker' and was able to see what had stopped him.

Standing only a few steps away was Albel. He was glaring angrily at Vox. "Hands off, Vox," he growled.

Vox gasped sarcastically. "Oh, don't tell me this is the same girl you were sent to retrieve? The same girl who retrieved you instead."

Albel closed the distance and let out another low angry growl. "The King would not be pleased with your actions, Vox."

"Oh? And what would he say to the fact you brought her here to work in the kitchen?"

Sophia bit her bottom lip. When she had been offered freedom earlier, she had welcomed it without question. Now it seemed her actions were going to get Albel in trouble. Another pain of guilt spread in her gut.

"It w-was my idea to come here," she said in as normal a tone as she could. "I wanted to…to prove my loyalty to Airyglyph and show I would do what I could to help."

Vox looked down at her in pure displeasure. "Humph, fine." He pushed her forcefully away and straight at Albel. "Here, have your toy back."

Albel caught Sophia. Neither moved as they watched Vox leave the room.

Once he was gone, Albel pushed her from him and turned his angry glare at her. "What are you doing here wench?"

Now there was another dilemma to work through. She couldn't tell him about Mirage. If she did then Mirage would be in trouble. She liked Mirage and Mirage had only been trying to help her.

"I was just out walking. There was no guard at the exit so I figured I was still in town. Then I got curious and ended up here. I-I started to help out because cooking has always relaxed me."

He leaned in and hovered over her. "You are a poor liar." He paused and gave her a hard stare. "You'll come with me back to the mansion where you will be confined to your room until we depart tomorrow."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

If she had been one to curse, she would have. If she had a short fuse, then her anger would have flared. But she wasn't that type of person. No, Mirage was cool and collective. It was easy for her to hold her tongue and it took a lot to spark her temper.

While the two men had stared each other down, she had managed to sneak undetected into the kitchen. She watched the confrontation from behind a corner cabinet. If not for Albel and his timely appearance, she would have had to blow her cover. She was thankful that it did not come down to that.

But Sophia was back in the hands of Airyglyph. Not only that, but the girl had just offered her help willingly. Well, almost willingly. Mirage knew she was being covered for. Still, as she watched the girl she could see another reason for her comments to Vox in defense of Albel.

Mirage's intuition had always proved more reliable then Cliff's hunches. She knew what was starting to bloom as she watched the two interact with one another. It might be harder to get Sophia to leave then she wanted to think about. Her mission was taking a sudden and unexpected dive. Perhaps Fayt would not be the help Cliff had thought they needed.

Now, Mirage had a decision to make. Should she follow the girl and attempt to free her again? Should she go back to the Eagle and try to contact Maria again? Or should she get Cliff and Fayt before making another attempt at getting Sophia?

She had seen Cliff and Fayt leave the training facility. They were led by the red head and they were carrying the injured Aquarians. It would appear that Fayt and Cliff were caught up in their own situation at the time.

Mirage sighed as she watched the two leave the kitchen. Her best option was to follow Sophia and watch for another opening. If none was provided she would go back to the Eagle and try to contact Maria. Sophia was headed to the castle tomorrow and if things didn't work out tonight, she could get a head start on them.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Clair nodded to the two engineers. "All right, enough talk. You must all be very tired. I'll have them prepare dinner-it won't take long."

Cliff smiled. "Great. I'm going to get some air. You coming Fayt?"

Fayt shrugged his shoulders and followed Cliff out, leaving Nel alone with Clair.

Clair looked at the empty door way for a few minutes before closing it. "Have you gotten any more information on the girl?"

"It seems they are moving her to Airyglyph tomorrow."

"Hum, we are running short on time. What is your opinion on these engineers from Greeton?"

Nel stepped closer to Clair. "I'm not sure they really are from Greeton. They are knowledgeable and it would still be in our best interest to recruit their aid. But something just doesn't fit right with their story."

Clair looked at the floor. Nel rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Clair, I still trust them even if they are lying about where they came from."

Clair let out a sigh of relief. "If you trust them, then they have my trust as well."

Meanwhile, outside the mansion…

"Well, it looks like we're on our way to Aquaria like it or not."

"Yup, but look at it this way kid – we don't know exactly where your friend is. We may run into her along the way. We can still search for her."

Fayt hung his head. "Yeah, guess you're right. Do you think Mirage got out okay?"

"Hey, don't worry about her. There's no telling what she's up to right now. For all we know, she could have already found Sophia."

Fayt dared himself to hope so. "What's up with you two anyway?"

"Huh? What you mean?"

"You and Mirage."

"Me and Mirage," Cliff chuckled. "Oh, nothing like that. We've known each other since we were kids. Grew up in the same dojo back on Klaus, that's all. Why? You got your eye on her?"

Fayt threw up his hands and shook them nervously. "No, nothing like that. I was just wondering. Now I know why you look at Nel the way you do."

Cliff slapped his hand lightly on the boy's shoulder. "Alright, let's go check on dinner."

Cliff and Fayt both chuckled as they stepped back into the mansion.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sophia just sat on the bed and watched her hands. They rested perfectly still in her lap; but she still watched them. Her mind ran through several thoughts. Fayt, the Vendeeni attack, Albel, Mirage, Albel, Fayt, Woltar, Albel, the crash, Kirlsa, Albel. No matter what she thought about, her mind turned back to Albel.

Why had she covered for him earlier? That man, the one called Vox was a horrid man. The though of him made her cringe. If something were to happen to Albel, then it was likely that Vox would take over her care. She had asked Albel about him on the return trip.

He was the captain of the Dragon Brigade and a blood relative to the King. Albel's opinion of him wasn't very high. It seemed the two were rivals of sorts. But that wasn't why she had stuck up for him. Something in her truly didn't want to see him hurt. She was so confused.

She was about to lay back and try to take a nap when there was a knock at the door. She stood up. "Yes?"

The door opened and Woltar entered the room. He nodded his greeting and motioned for her to sit. She did as instructed and sat back down on the bed. He pulled the guard's chair from the hall and placed it in front of her. He sat and mimicked her, his hands in his lap.

"Well, my dear, it seems we have a dilemma of sorts."

She swallowed hard. Suddenly she felt like she was back at home being reprimanded by her father. Woltar did remind her a lot of her father. She missed him, but managed to hold her tears back.

"Albel told me what you said in the facility. Still, I must ask you this. Were you attempting to escape?"

Sophia lowered her gaze to her hands. "Yes."

Woltar made a sound of acknowledgement. "Then, let me ask why you told Vox what you did?"

Ah, the very question she had been asking herself. She had an answer, but it didn't make sense to her. How was she to tell him if she didn't understand it herself?

"I'm not really sure," she replied looking up.

He spared her a warm smile. "Yes, I see. Then was it the truth? Do you intend to help us willingly?"

She bit her lower lip. "At first, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I don't like war or death. It really sickens me to know that people die. I never believed in fighting to solve problems. But there's one thing I learned while I've been here. I've seen your country and the poor state it's in and I've heard others talk about it. I've learned that not all things can be resolved with hope and talk. Sometimes, you have to work for what you want and need. So, yes, I offer you my help willingly; though I fear I may not be much help at all."

He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Any try would be of service." He shifted in his seat. "One more question, my dear, and I'll be done here."

She gave him the best smile she could. "Okay."

"Do all the people of your country use runology?"

"Runology?"

"Perhaps your people call it by a different name. Runology is a secret art handed down by the followers of Apris. The user inscribes special runes into their flesh that enable them to invoke normally impossible phenomenon. Albel told me of how you fought in the Granah Hills. He said you used offensive runology. We also knew you had some use of the secret art after bringing Albel back here when he was poisoned."

She thought about it for a brief second. "Do you mean symbology? Then I would guess we do use a different name for it. But not all of my people are able to use it. I was shocked the first time I tried and succeeded."

"Yes, well that does lead to one more question. How is it you use the secret art but have no runes inscribed into your flesh?"

She thought about his words. In her rush to help Albel, she had completely forgotten that to use symbology, a person had to inscribe the symbol somewhere on their own body. There were a few races that had the symbols already inscribed on their DNA, but those races weren't native to Earth. Even when someone inscribed a symbol on themselves, it didn't mean that they would be successful in using symbology.

Her confusion was evident on her face and there was no way to hide it. "I'm not really sure. I didn't even think about it until you brought it up."

He stood and lifted the chair. Once the chair was back in place he looked back in on the girl, who now stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes told him she had more to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for running out earlier."

He smiled more before his face went limp. "When in the facility, you said cooking helped you to relax. Was this also true?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's something I am good at."

"Then come with me. The maids are currently starting on the preparations for dinner. If you wish, you can aid them."

She smiled a true smile as she followed him into the hallway. As they walked he looked down at her. "You know, I once had a daughter very much like you."

She looked up at him briefly. "Once?"

His eyes shone with sadness. "Let's not mention this again, shall we." His voice was steady and pleasant even when laced with sadness.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

He smiled warmly at her. "Don't let it worry you, dear. It was a long time ago and since then I have had my hands full with Albel."

Sophia couldn't help but to giggle lightly at his comment.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N) More foreshadowing (sort of). I'll give you a hint… There's Woltar's daughter, Mirage's intuition, Vox, and the conversation between Fayt and Cliff. Thanks for the reviews. I love writing about Sophia!


	6. The Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: I'm using the game script and I cut it short in areas because I doubt anyone wants to sit here and re-read the game. I've only included bits of the script if I felt they were constructive to this story and to show what Sophia's up to during the timeline of the game. And, due to the changes I've already made, some of the game script is altered.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 6: The Haunting Past

Albel paced a few times in his room before venturing out. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was uneasy and unable to sit still. For one, he wanted to track down Vox and beat him senseless. Another issue on his mind was he knew he would have to face the King concerning the situation with Shelby.

He left his room and stood at the door pondering what to do. He glanced down the hall and stared. There was nothing in that direction but the girl's room. He really didn't need to hear more of her lies right now. He knew she was lying. He saw right through it, though he knew not all of it was a lie. It was hard for him to detect which was lie and which was truth. He shook his head and went the other direction.

It would be at least an hour until dinner was ready. He had gone earlier to the kitchen at the facility for a drink, but thanks to the Venus wench, he had been distracted. He clenched his teeth and pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want to pursue any thought that would make him admit in any way why he wanted so desperately to take down Vox. His hatred for the man had grown in the past few hours.

He swung through the kitchen doors without a further thought. The maids paid him no attention. They were use to his visits. Usually he helped himself to what he needed and didn't take the time to bother a single one of them. Without glancing around, Albel set to the task of preparing his drink.

Drink in hand; he sat himself at the small table in the kitchen's corner. He had just taken his first sip when he noticed something new to the kitchen's normally dull atmosphere. The Venus wench was busy helping the maids in their daily task of preparing the meal.

He leaned back in his chair, amused that she had been too busy to notice his arrival. It was quite obvious that she had been put in charge of the meal currently being cooked. The maids dashed around as they always did. Occasionally, one maid would call her to help with or taste something.

"Oh, M'lady, I never would have guessed that one small change would make that big a difference," one woman said after tasting what appeared to be stew.

Sophia giggled softly. "Do you really like it?"

The head cook looked up. "Most certainly. You have a magic touch when it comes to cooking," she said from across the room.

One maid and one of the cook's apprentices stood near the girl who was stirring the contents of a large pot.

"What is your job in your homeland?" the maid asked.

"Job? Oh, I don't have a job right now. I go to school."

The maid's jaw dropped and the apprentice looked at her in awe. "You mean you're a scholar? So, are you from a noble family?"

"Noble?"

Albel listened in interest, waiting to hear her response.

"Yes, noble. Are you from a recognized bloodline?"

She looked at them with mild confusion. The apprentice smiled at her. "What she means is, is your family rich?"

"I guess you could say that, but I never thought about it much. I mean…" Sophia stopped in mid-sentence.

"Leave the poor dear be," the head cook ordered. "The poor child is probably home sick."

The two nodded apologetically to her and went about their task. Albel finished his drink as he observed her. Since the mention of her family had come up, she had started to move more sluggishly. He didn't fail to notice when a single tear escaped her eye.

He stood and left the kitchen, able to remain unaware to her. He made his way through the halls, determined to find something to keep his mind busy when a guard approached him.

"Sir Nox, Sir Woltar wished to speak to you in his office."

Albel didn't so much as acknowledge the man. He simply kept walking, changing his rout in the process. It was fine by him if the old man needed to see him. He had a few things to say himself.

Without knocking, Albel entered the office and seated himself across the desk from Woltar. Woltar looked up at him, ready to speak; but Albel beat him to it. "The girl was to be confined to her room, old man."

"This I know, but she has willingly offered her help. I think it only fair to show her some trust."

"Trust? Surely you grow senile. She disobeyed orders and being locked in her room was mild compared to the punishment she should receive."

Woltar gave him a hard glance. "Still, my boy, she is young and prone to make mistakes. Even as we age, we still make mistakes." He directed his last comment toward Albel.

"Bah. You want to show her trust when she won't be honest with us?"

"I'm fully aware that she is holding secrets from us. Still, the words that rung with truth were the words that came from her heart. She wants to help us, Albel. We are at war and we'll be wise to take all the help we can get. I can see that her secrets will not affect her actions to help. This I am sure of. One thing I've learned, my boy, is that all ladies carry their own secrets and burdens."

"Are you sure there are no other reasons for your lenience on her?" Albel crossed his arms over his chest and gave Woltar a knowing smirk.

Woltar nodded with a faint smile. "So you have noticed the similarities also."

"Yes." Albel shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "But mark my words, old man. Josephina is gone. Neither that girl, nor any other can take her place."

Before Woltar could respond, Albel left his seat and exited the room.

"Yes, Josephina is gone," Woltar whispered. "But I feel this girl might be what it takes to break that shell you have spent the past seven years building."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

No one talked during dinner, or afterwards. Sophia was allowed to escort herself to her room. She was thankful for the quiet as she changed into her sleeping cloths. Once again, she had been given old cloths to sleep in. Though it felt odd at first to wear boy's cloths, she was beginning to realize the advantages. The women she saw on the streets wore long dresses and though she didn't mind wearing dresses, she preferred the skirts to be shorter. Long dresses often made her feel confined and formal.

She tucked herself between the sheets. Thinking through the day, she let her mind settle briefly on Mirage. _'I hope she got out okay. And her partner. I wish she would have told me what Quark is after. What would they want with me?'_

A light tap on the window aroused her from the edge of sleep. She sat up and squinted against the dark glass. There was a figure on the other side. Sophia's heart jumped momentarily, but luckily no sound escaped her before she recognized Mirage.

She sat up and fumbled with the simple latch. The window swung the out silently. Mirage stuck her head in and smiled. "Hello. I think we might want to try this again. Are you ready to come with me?" Her voice was gentle and not demanding.

Sophia shook her head slightly. "Sorry, but I can't come with you this time. I've made a promise."

Mirage grimaced. "You know I have my orders to bring you back safely. If you don't come willingly, then I might be forced to take you with me against your will."

Sophia jerked back slightly. Though the woman in front of her clearly meant no harm, she was serious in fulfilling her mission. "But Mirage, I can't. I can't break a promise and this land needs help. After I have done what I can for them I'll come with you, but not before that." Her voice was full of conviction.

Mirage sighed. "I'll need your promise on that. I fear that it will be harder for you to leave Airyglyph then you claim."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mirage smiled. "Call it a hunch, for lack of a better term. Okay, I'll leave you for now but I'll contact you at the castle in a few days."

Sophia's tension eased. For a short time she had thought Mirage might take her by force. "Okay."

Mirage looked up abruptly. Her eyes left Sophia and locked in on the door across the room. "Gotta go."

Before Sophia could blink, Mirage and ducked away from the window and was out of sight. Sophia hung out the window and watched the woman as she deftly jumped the fence unnoticed by the night patrol. A cold breeze caught Sophia's hair and sent chills through her. She sat back and closed the window, replacing the latch.

"I forgot to ask her to tell me why Quark's so interested in me," Sophia mumbled under her breath.

"Bah. Look who's popular."

Sophia twisted suddenly in the bed to find Albel at her door. "Albel? What are you doing here? Did you…"

He leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. "Humph. I heard the whole ordeal. Don't get any ideas about running out on us, fool."

"I don't intend to run out on you," she replied.

He gave her a brief questioning look before smirking at her. "Good. Only a fool would carry that death wish." He turned his back to her, ready to leave the room. He tilted his head to the side slightly, not looking at her. "I haven't seen that outfit in years. I'm surprised Woltar kept such old rags." His voice carried a certain amusement.

He closed the door and left her alone. She lay down, trying to sort her thoughts enough to sleep. Old rags? Her night cloths had also come from the trunk her alternate outfit had come from. They were more of Albel's old cloths. She smiled as she drifted to sleep. He clearly found it amusing for her to be wearing his clothing. He seemed the type to be hard to amuse. Sophia couldn't help but to feel that she had somehow helped him in a small way.

The night passed with dreams of anticipation of visiting the castle. Several dreams presented her with several images of what the castle would look like. She had always wanted to visit a real castle and her mind played her a hundred scenarios.

When she woke the next morning she felt relaxed for the first time since the pod had crashed on the mountain. She set quickly to changing and reading herself for breakfast. There was an indescribable excitement in her gut.

After breakfast, Woltar called her to follow him. He led her to the second floor and from there to the attic. She had been with him to the attic one other time to receive the cloths he had given her the day before. This time he stopped at a different chest and opened it after a little hesitation.

"These are the things that once belonged to my daughter." He looked up to meet sorrow in her eyes. She was so much like her in her ways of compassion and empathy. "Do not be sad, she left this world seven years ago. I never could rid myself of her memory, and her things were locked away. She was much like you and willing to help any she thought in need."

Sophia couldn't find a response. The man was sharing dear memories with her and she feared anything she said would only insult those memories.

He dug in the chest, pulling out a few items. "She didn't have your touch in the kitchen. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it, but she was quite the seamstress." He pulled out some garments and passed them to Sophia. "This is one of the outfits she made herself. She was your size when she made this and it should fit nicely."

Sophia bowed slightly. "Thank you, but this isn't necessary."

Woltar rested his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the attic. "No, my dear, she would have wanted you to have this. I thought at one time I needed to hold on to her belongings so not to lose her memory, but I see that I was clearly mistaken. From the first time I meet you I knew that her memory would be with me always. For that I must thank you."

She did her best to give him her brightest smile. "Thank you. When I first come here I felt lost, but now I think I might have a purpose."

He led her to her room and left her to change. "Your purpose may yet to bloom," he whispered to himself as he left the hall.

Sophia changed quickly and examined her new outfit. She felt better to finally be in girl's clothing. The top was a pale shade of pink and complimented with purple around the collar, shoulders and sleeve ends. It cut just past her midriff, allowing the corset to show. The skirt was short and purple; buckling fashionable on the left side. The stockings that didn't reach quite up to the skirt were decorated with a cat print. The ankle high boots were also pink but very comfortable. What she found odd was the buckle at her throat, but she didn't dwell on it. And the last thing she found was a small stuffed cat hanging from a string. She held on to the cat and hung it on the staff Woltar had allowed her to keep during her stay.

For the first time she paused to wonder why he had let her keep her weapon. Reaching no answer, she assumed it was because a staff wasn't the most deadly of weapons. Then her thoughts turned to her new outfit. The cloths fit perfectly and from what she saw, they were different from the other outfits in Airyglyph. Woltar had a truly creative daughter.

She smiled as she left the room. The guard greeted her and directed her to the front. It was time to leave the mansion. She didn't know why, but she knew she would miss the mansion. She had just started to feel at home there.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Fayt sat on the steps in the central plaza. The sun was warm but the day wasn't too bad. He examined the device he had received from the Inventors Guild one last time before tucking it into his pocket.

He mumbled to himself, thinking hard on the issues he faced. Something in him tugged him to help Nel and her cause. He wanted to help but couldn't shake the feeling that the longer it took him to find Sophia, the further she was slipping from him.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?"

Fayt literally jumped at the sound of a voice he had heard repeatedly in his head. He stood suddenly and turned. He blinked, not believing his eyes. It was her. Cliff was right, they had found her along the way after all.

"Sophia?" He hugged her, pulling her close. "I'm so glad I found you." He released her, still holding her arms. She gave him a confused look. "Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Umm... I'm really sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Ameena."

"Ameena? Is this a joke? Come on Sophia, I've been looking for you for a while."

"Sorry," she responded. "It's not a joke."

Fayt stared into her eyes. She looked just like Sophia. She even sounded like Sophia, but he could see him her eyes that it wasn't. His heart sank. "I'm so sorry! You look just like a girl I know. For a moment I thought..."

"Oh, I see! Sorry if I seemed a bit startled when you shouted like that."

Fayt nodded and took his sitting spot back on the steps. Ameena sat beside him and smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that."

"That's all right. Don't worry about it. Um, well..."

"Uhh, my name's Fayt. Fayt Leingod. Nice to meet you."

"Fayt Leingod?"

"That's right."

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Ameena Leffeld."

Ameena Leffeld…Sophia Esteed. If there was a god then he was truly a cruel deity. Fayt swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nice to meet you, Miss Leffeld."

The two talked a while. Fayt found it hard to talk to her. It was like talking to someone through a communication channel but still not knowing if they were okay or not. Just seeing her made him miss Sophia more.

"Please, don't look at me like that. You're making me blush." Her comment broke his trance and he noticed for the first time that he had been staring at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. But you really look just like her."

"Really? Who is she?"

"She's...an old friend of mine. I'm searching for her now and when I saw you I thought my search was over."

"I see..." Ameena paused for a moment and coughed. "It seems you two are close?"

"Yeah, we've known each other most our lives. Well I've know her for her whole life anyway." Fayt knew his words weren't coming out to smooth.

"I used to have a good friend like that. He'd be just about your age."

"Used to?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him for many years. I was born in this city, but I used to live in Airyglyph for a while..."

"Airyglyph..." Fayt repeated. Was she in Airyglyph? Could she be in the opposite direction? He shuttered. He didn't want to think about her locked in the dungeon. After what was done to him, he didn't want to think about how they would treat a female.

"Yes," She paused again to cough a few times.

"Do you have a cold? You've been coughing since you sat down..."

"I'm fine. Yes-it's just a little cold. It's...nothing. Don't worry about it. So Fayt, I hope you find your friend soon."

"I'm sure she's fine," Fayt said lying to himself.

The sat back a while in silence.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Cliff asked, breaking the silence. "Whoa, is that her? Yo, Sophia?"

Fayt stood and shook his head. "No, it's not Sophia. This is Ameena. She was born in this town."

Cliff looked suspiciously at the girl. "Sure looks like her."

Ameena giggled a few times before coughing again. "Sorry, once again." She turned to Fayt. "Sorry, but I must get back. If you will excuse me." She bowed her goodbyes to Fayt, Nel and Cliff before leaving.

"Hey, is she sick or something? She sure was coughing a lot."

"Uh, yeah. She said she had a cold."

"Right..."

"All right you two," Nel interrupted. "Is Sophia the friend you said you were searching for at the aqueducts?"

Fayt nodded. "Yeah, but it looks like the search isn't over yet."

Nel buried her chin in her scarf. _'Sophia is the same name my contact gave me. It would seem that these two know the girl but have no idea what's taking place. Is it right for me to enlist their aid without first telling them that the girl has sided with Airyglyph?'_

"Yo, Nel? Something on your mind?" Cliff spoke, breaking Nel's thoughts.

"Let's not talk out here. There's an inn on the west side. It would be best if we reserved a room."

Fayt looked from Nel to Cliff and back to Nel. After a pause he replied. "Good idea."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Cliff entered the tavern and scanned the room. He wasn't a spy, and though he didn't posses the stealth that Mirage had, he was still able to track the red head with ease. Maybe too easily. Something was apparently on her mind.

Cliff ordered his drink and directed the waitress where to take it once she had it ready. He made his way through the bar and to the table Nel sat at.

"What's up?" he asked sitting across from her.

"Oh, Cliff," she said in a short lived startle. "What are you doing here?"

About that time the waitress brought him his order, which he paid for promptly. "I could ask you the same."

"Couln't sleep. You?"

"Same. Look, you've been acting strange since we left the central plaza earlier. Mind telling me what that was about?"

She sighed heavily. "My country is at war. It's not uncommon for one to be on edge during a war. I was curious as to who this Sophia is, but was unsure if I should ask or not."

He eyed her as his suspicion grew. "Right, there's something you're not telling us isn't there, Nel?"

She returned his glance. "You would know when someone's hiding something wouldn't you?"

"Ouch."

She smiled. "Tell me what you're hiding and I'll tell you what I know."

"So you do know something," he said triumphantly.

"And you just proved that you are hiding something."

"Ouch again."

It seemed the two were at a stand still. Cliff pondered if he should open up more to her. Was the information she carried enough to warrant total honesty? She was a bit stubborn and unyielding. He couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure how he would explain the truth to her anyway. He chuckled.

"What?"

"I think we're both too stubborn and hard headed to give in. How about we change the subject?"

"Fine by me."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Albel was relieved to be out of the wagon. He had spent the whole ride sitting across from the Venus wench. It was bad enough that Woltar had insisted on giving her treatment far better then a prisoner, but he didn't have to give her that outfit.

It had taken most his restraint to keep from staring at her through the trip. She was so much like her. Though the two didn't look alike in the least; they both shared the same personality, some habits, and the same shade of green eyes. Albel could feel resentment growing in the pit of his stomach for her. It seemed that the face he had held dear for the past seven years no longer came to him as clearly as before. Every time he tried to conjure her face, all he was able to see with his mind's eye was the Venus wench.

Albel strolled away from the wagon without a word to anyone. Sophia looked up at Woltar as he watched him leave. "Is he okay?"

"In time, my dear. Time heals all wounds, but some need extra tending to."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

(A/N) I have most of this planned out up to the second disc of the game. I'll tell you this, since it won't hurt the plot twist I have planted through this story: I always saw Woltar like Albel's adoptive father since it seems he took over for Albel's father after his death. I added in Josephina…and who she is exactly will be revealed a little later (though I'm sure you can guess part of her story already). There's a reason for the effect Sophia has on Albel and that too will come out more a bit later.

And my holiday break has officially ended so my updates might come a bit slower in the future. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. War’s Ugly Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: About Sophia's outfit…I was going to change it slightly, but then I thought about it. Every time I read a story I try to keep her as the author writes but I find myself seeing her in her uniform, so just to make it easy I kept the same one. Also, I used Venus for two reasons – it lightened the mood a little and as for the other…think mythological.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 7: War's Ugly Truth

It had been four days since she first set eyes on the castle. Four whole days and not once had she heard from or seen any sign of Woltar or Albel. Her days consisted of working with the scholars in the library and the researchers in the labs. She was shocked that she was able to help as much as she could. The level of physics on Elicoor was not as advanced as Earth and her limited knowledge soon earned her many admirers. She was regarded highly by the staff in the castle and had earned the title Lady Sophia.

She couldn't help but giggle when she was called by her formal title. Still, she couldn't refuse it as it had come straight from the King himself. She had earned his trust when he had traveled to the lab to see how the situation was fairing first hand. She had not known who he was and had still treated him as she thought any other should be treated. Upon learning who he was, she had apologized profusely; entertaining him more than before.

She had earned another title as well. On her second day there, she was allowed to train with a small squad of soldiers. Being at war, the King (who's trust she had gained quickly) saw fit to let her train and be prepared. He also wanted to see her runological skills which Woltar had informed him of. After the second day of training, which was her third day in the castle, she was nicknamed the Venus Witch.

She didn't take offense to being called a witch. It was obvious that the men who called her that meant it with respect and maybe a hint of fear. The list of spells she could use had increased as she trained in the fields. At first, she didn't want to train. Training meant killing and that repulsed her. But their foes were creatures with no heart or guilt and on the fields it was kill or be killed. It was a harsh reality for her and one she had accepted unwilling. What pushed her the most to train was the fact that Vox would check in on the lab and library. She didn't like him and something told her his motives were evil.

Now, on her fourth day, she was allowed to roam the castle freely. She had eaten her meals alone in her room, and had preferred it that way. Once she was done with her lunch, she was given the rest of the afternoon to do as she pleased.

She still had the extra coat that Mirage had given her earlier that week and she was most thankful for that. She walked quietly through the streets first, saving a walk around the castle for last. It was cold and the snow was falling at a steady pace. Sophia had never seen snow in such abundance before. It hypnotized her and sent chills through her. She felt like a kid and wanted to make snow balls and build snowmen, but she didn't. She just walked and enjoyed herself.

She had walked all the way to the front gates before she knew it. She took a brief second to greet the guards on duty before deciding to venture back to the castle. Her attention was distracted from the castle when a dragon landed a short distance from the gate.

The rider dismounted the dragon and took a few steps before landing in the snow. Instinctively, Sophia ran to him; accompanied by the two guards. Together, they rolled him over. He was injured, severely. Without hesitation, she healed him and the guards helped him to his feet.

"I must get to the King at once. The Aquarians have invaded the Bequerel Mines."

Before she knew what was going on, she found herself in front of the King. She had been motioned by the guards to go with the soldier. Not being one to argue easily, she followed the soldier to the King's throne.

The King sat in his chair and thought briefly on the news he had just received. "We have no choice but to send reinforcements. Inform Demetrio at once to gather his men. We will stop them."

The soldier bowed and left the room. The King looked at Sophia and opened his mouth to speak to her, but was cut short.

"Humph, The Dragon Brigade already proved its worth when it was defeated earlier. Perhaps I should go and assure there is no unfortunate twist?"

Sophia's heart jumped at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and had never been so happy to see Albel. Part of her had felt abandoned even though she kept reminding herself that there was a war going on. She didn't understand a lot about war, but she was beginning to see how much responsibility there was to those involved.

"You understand that by doing this, your actions will be closely observed," the King spoke calmly. "Your past actions are still being reviewed."

Sophia sent a questioning look at Albel. If he saw it she didn't know. Albel didn't respond as he bowed slightly to the King before leaving. Sophia's heart started to race. He was going to leave her. Even if the researchers and soldiers had befriended her, she still missed her days at the mansion. It was like she was being left behind again.

She turned quickly to the King. "I beg your pardon, sir. I would like to go also." She saw protest in his eyes. "I can heal the injured quickly and I promise not to get in the way."

The King gave her a forced smile. "Very well. Albel," he called to the swordsman before he was out of hearing range. Albel turned in his usual lazy fashion. "Take Lady Sophia with you."

"Thank you," she bowed before hurrying to catch Albel.

He shot her a glance in the hallway. "Don't think that since you have a title now that you can do as you please."

"I just want to help you. Is that so bad?"

He didn't reply. He kept a steady pace as he walked through the castle. Sophia didn't dare speak to him; she just followed, doing her best to keep up. He stopped briefly at the entrance and called two soldiers to accompany them. Together, the four of them made one final stop at the stables.

No one spoke as they led the lums to the front gate. Albel walked in front. Each soldier followed leading two lums each and Sophia took the rear. She hoped that these animals were as easy to ride as a horse. Her grandparents had owned a horse and she had some riding experience.

Once outside, they mounted the animals and set out. Sophia was pleased that the lums were a lot like large horses. They were easy to steer, but smelt really bad. Though dry, the animals smelled like a wet dog.

Sophia noticed Albel look back at her on several occasions. His first glance held a hint of shock. He didn't think she would be able to ride the beast. Her confidence gained a boost. It was strange; but if he approved, she felt like she had just received a complement in the highest form.

With the lums' help, the journey was short. They dismounted on a deserted road. Once again, Albel took the lead. He walked cautiously up the path and peered around the rock where the path forked.

He turned back. "There's a wagon and two Aquarian wenches. It seems we have a theft to stop. Don't let your guard down." The men nodded. "You," he directed his words to Sophia. "Stay back here. We'll need you out of the way."

She nodded. As much as she had wanted to come, she suddenly didn't like the thought of fighting. Unlike the training, they weren't monsters – they were people and she wasn't sure she could hurt anyone. She stood still and watched the three men disappear around the corner.

She took a deep breath and forced herself not to shake. She started by taking small steps toward the edge; but was forced into a full fledged run when she heard someone scream. It was clearly a woman.

She had almost rounded the corner when she saw her nightmares meet reality for the first time. From her vantage point all she could see was Albel. He held a woman in his arms. She was hurt and on the edge of death. Sophia gasped in horror. There was a wild look in Albel's eyes she'd never seen before. It was a hundred times more ruthless then the look he had given Vox in the kitchen almost a week ago. Then his face softened and he smirked. She couldn't see the object of his interest because her vision was blocked. And she wasn't sure she wanted to see anymore.

Albel pushed the woman off of him. She could hear shouts, but the noise didn't register in her. All she saw was two women, badly injured and pulling themselves toward the front of the wagon and away from Albel.

Albel exchanged words with the unseen force. She tried to listen to what he said but that too was lost. Her ears were numb to sound. She felt a vile taste in her throat and swallowed hard against her nausea. She lost that battle when Albel kicked one of the women before she could get out of his reach. Sophia turned away and released her lunch, managing only to hold back her sobs.

The wind carried his voice to her ears. "Hah! I'll be the judge of that! Now, let's see what you've got!"

"Ahhh!" The response to his words came in the form of a scream.

After drying her damp eyes, Sophia was overcome with a compelling feeling to take action. She couldn't stand there any longer as she watched the two women struggle for breath. Running so to gain little attention, she made her way to the front of the wagon. She could hear the fighting, but it remained in the background.

She carefully approached the two. They looked up at her first with fright. Their fear was short lived and replaced with hate. Pure hate. Sophia took a step back and gasped. She'd never been looked at like this. Not ever with so much hatred. She swallowed hard, forcing what little saliva was in her down her dry throat, and took a step forward.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as her voice trembled. She bent down, finding strength to speak. "I can't allow you to fight, but I refuse to let you die." She healed them just enough to give them a chance at surviving, but not enough to give them strength. They were still weak, but their wounds had closed and they would live.

She bowed slightly to them before running back to her hiding place. It had occurred to her that Albel would not approve of her actions. She had healed them anyway, unable to allow them to die. As much as she didn't regret it, she still didn't want Albel to catch her.

Once she had taken a few breaths from her hiding place, she dared herself to watch the fight. She knew that if Albel or the men had been injured, she would have to heal them. She peered around the bend and first noticed that both the men had already fallen. Then her eyes found Albel. He had his back to her and was on his knees. Her heart jumped and her whole body twitched. Her feet were ready to dart around the corner when another sight found her eyes. She was rendered motionless as her eyes found a face she thought she would never see again.

Her breath came shallow as she watched her childhood friend standing over Albel. Her nightmare came rushing back to her once more with a swift blow. In the dream Albel had killed Fayt. It would appear that reality would twist that dream.

She was consumed by the thoughts of what to do when her attention drifted off of Fayt for a brief moment. To one side was a man who was clearly dressed in modern cloths. To the other side was an Aquarian woman.

Fayt had made it to Elicoor and she should have been happy; but it only depressed her more. A turn in events had somehow put them on opposite sides of a war. And there was the look in his eyes and the lines in his face. It was clear that he had changed. Or had he changed? Was it just him, or was it her? She tasted tears on her lips.

"You...put up a better fight than...I..." Albel spoke in short breaths. His claw dug into the ground under him. "This... This cannot be!"

The man took half a step toward Albel. "Want some more?"

"Gladly!" Albel said, forcing his voice. "I...won't be defeated by the likes...of..." He winched in pain and dropped his sword.

Sophia couldn't feel anything. It seemed the ground had disappeared from under her. The sound of his sword hitting the dirt floor echoed in her ears.

"Let's go, Cliff." Fayt said keeping his eyes on Albel.

"Huh?"

Fayt looked up to the man at his side. "We gotta get Tynave and Farleen to a doctor, fast. And we got the copper. No reason to stick around here."

"But shouldn't we take care of this little problem first?"

Fayt glared back at Albel. "Yeah, well, it's just like he said: Easy wins have never been my style."

Sophia couldn't move as she watched Fayt walk away. The wagon vanished down the dirt path and she stared after it in a trance. Her whole world was crushing down on her. He hadn't seen her and she didn't know if it was good or bad. She was clearly on the side against the one he had chosen, but she had missed him terribly.

She had felt so alone since the pod crash. The closest things she had to lean on were Woltar and Albel. Woltar had taken care of her and earned a warm spot in her heart. Albel, though he seemed cold and distant, still reminded her of the mansion. The mansion was the only place she had found on this planet she could call home.

Albel. She had to check on him. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems she had blocked everything out. She broke her stare and ran to the fallen swordsman.

He grunted at her as she knelt beside him. He didn't say a word as she healed him. "I-I'm sorry. I should have done something."

"Pathetic…excuse."

She didn't know what he was talking about, but she was sure his words were directed at her. If this was a test then she had surely failed horribly. She bit her lip and set to healing him again. The fight had been three on one and he was hurt bad. No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop the tears as they stained her cheeks.

"This…this is my fault. I-I don't know what I should have done but I should have done something. Anything but just stand there."

His wounds were closing and the color returning to his face. "Bah. You are weak and are not fit for battle." His icy stare chilled her to the bone.

She wiped her face dry. "Sorry," she hung her head. "I think we need to get you back to the castle. You still need to rest."

"We? I'll take my own self. I don't need you, wench." He stood up, finding the strength to keep steady on his exhausted legs.

She stood beside him, unconsciously offering him support. He eyed her before walking unsteadily on his own. For a brief moment, she contemplated following Fayt. She knew she could catch up to him. She glanced back to the dirt trail but her feet didn't move.

"You know, now would be your best chance to run." His words were harsh and blunt. This tone held a hint of anger as he spoke with his back to her.

She turned her eyes to his back and her feet started their journey away from Fayt. "No. I said I wouldn't run out on you. I made a promise and I'll keep my word."

That day, she would look back on and see it as a turning point in her life. That day she had made a decision that would mark her path.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Cliff looked over at Nel as she walked silently beside the wagon. Fayt walked on the other side as Farleen and Tynave rode inside with the copper.

"Will they be alright?" Cliff asked. Nel had just returned from checking on them.

"Yes." She replied in a short tone. She chewed slightly on the inside of her mouth. All this time around her, Cliff was slowly picking up on her quirks and habits. She was chewing on something more then her mouth. There was something on her mind.

"A fol for your thoughts."

She looked at him, her eyes deep in thought. "While we were fighting Albel and his men, Farleen and Tynave had a visitor. It's a puzzle."

He gave her a questioning look, but she only looked away from him and back at the road. "Well, you goin' ta fill me in?"

She nodded. "While we were taking care of business in Peterny and with Dion, it would seem that Airyglyph gained a new ally. They call her the Venus Witch and she is known for her expertise in runology and as a scholar."

"The Venus Witch," Cliff repeated in a questioning voice.

"It would seem that she healed Farleen and Tynave before retreating back. She is the enemy and yet she doesn't act it. Her actions are both questioning and uncharacteristic of war."

Cliff turned the information over in his head. Venus. That was a 'place' he knew of. He quickly put the two together. His attention shot up to Fayt, who was walking unaware of their conversation.

Nel noticed his hesitation. "You know her, don't you?"

"If it's the same girl, then yes. But look, Nel; let's keep this to ourselves for a while longer. I'll need to figure out how to break this to Fayt."

"So there's a possibility that the Venus Witch is this Sophia you're looking for."

"Yup, you're good," he said with a smile.

She gave him a half smile in return. He finally felt he was getting somewhere. After so much trying, she was finally responding to him. At this point, he would take what he could get.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

They rode their lums slowly back to the castle. Sophia found that her thoughts jumped sporadically in her head. She was unable to focus on only one thing and felt a headache coming on. She lightly rubbed her temple with her fingers.

"You know them don't you?"

His words sounded so distant, yet they rung in her head like a shout. The words themselves taunted her, not his tone. His tone was neutral, but his words were like daggers.

She didn't feel like carrying on her façade any longer. "One of them." Though her eyes stayed fixed on the animal under her, she could feel his questioning look on her. "I know Fayt; the boy. He…it's complicated."

"Humph." He returned his attention to the road ahead of them. There were questions in his head, so many questions but his pride stopped him from bringing them to life. Out of a hundred questions, some directed at her and others at himself, he managed to voice just one. "Is he from Venus?"

She inhaled deeply. For the first time, lying was not setting well with her even at the small level. She felt like she at least owed him the truth. He might exhibit a cold persona to her, but he did that with everyone. In truth, he had made her feel safe – even if it was in his own little way. He had stopped Vox, and that was something she was the most grateful for. There were also times he had looked at her and it seemed he was searching for something and not taunting her. Much like the way he was looking at her at that moment. For brief moments, he would drop his cold stare. It was strange, but she felt at home around him.

"No, he's not. And neither am I." She waited for a response, but only found him urging her to continue with his eyes. His eyes seemed to talk more then he did. "It's going to sound crazy but I'm not even from Elicoor. I'm from a planet called Earth. It's a very far ways from here." She met his eyes again. His eyes were studying her, surely for a sign of truth. He seemed to be skilled in reading people.

He grunted. "And you didn't feel the need to say so till now?"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground as it passed between them. "It's against our laws to do so if it's a planet that hasn't invented space travel. Also," she looked up. He hadn't looked away from her the whole time. She suddenly felt shy. She shook it off, trying to finish what she was saying. "Would you really have believed me if I said so from the start?"

"No."

"Do – do you believe me now?"

He didn't respond. His gazed drifted off of her and back to the road ahead. The castle gates had finally come into sight. In honesty, he didn't know how to answer. All the logic was there to support her words. Her eyes told him she was honest. She had fallen out of the sky in a contraption that was clearly foreign. Some of the words she used were strange. And finally, she did take on any situation thrown at her. She might seem fragile and weak, but in actuality she had handled herself strongly. He had seen the pain in her eyes in the kitchen. He had seen her fight in the Granah Hills. And he had seen her befriend strangers. All in all, there was an aura about her that didn't fit on Elicoor.

They were met at the gates and ushered immediately to the King. She was exhausted both mentally and physically as she stood beside Albel in the King's presence. She had to restrain herself from yawning, unsure if that would be seen as a form of disrespect or not.

The King stood and paced the floor softly in front of them. When he stopped, he was facing Albel. There was a hint of sadness spread across his face. "Albel, you are here forward charged with treason. The evidence against you is to be reviewed once more before a punishment is decided on. For the time being, you are to serve your sentence in the dungeon."

Sophia stared at the King in shock. Her mind racing with unanswered questions that she wanted to blurt out. The King didn't look at her, but kept his attention set on Albel. Sophia changed her attention from the King to Albel. He just stood there for a moment, a neutral expression on his face, before nodding.

He was accepting it? But how could he? He had just fought for his kingdom only to return and be jailed. She watched, dumbfounded, as the guards led him away. He didn't struggle or protest. Sophia thought she had felt lost before, but in that moment the true feeling of being lost hit her hard.

She watched until he was out of sight. For the second time today she watched someone walk away. She felt betrayed and nearly defeated. Her exhaustion was catching her and her emotions were hanging by a thread.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done," the King spoke to her, breaking the silence.

"Can I ask why?" She tried to steady her voice but failed.

"We have evidence to prove he was secretly connected to Aquaria. Today's fight was surely no more than another act of letting the enemy go."

His words echoed in her mind. Albel connected to Aquaria? Surly there was a mistake. She had seen him attempt to fight even when he wasn't strong enough to. Then his words really hit her.

"Another?"

"Yes," he spoke in a monotone. "He let the same three go five days ago at the Kirlsa Training Facility."

Now her head was throbbing. There seemed like there was a lot she had missed. Somehow, Fayt had been on Elicoor for a while. Was he looking for her or had he crashed here also? But that man he was with, his cloths were not from Elicoor. The more she thought about it the harder her headache raged.

"The hour is late and I suggest you get some rest. I'll send someone for you in the morning."

She bowed and left the throne room. Her eyelids threatened to close in sleep before she could make it to her room. Luck was on her side and she barely made it to her bed. She collapsed, not bothering to change before sleep took her.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Mirage had managed to make it back to Airyglyph and for days had to wait for the chance to contact Sophia. For days she was either confined to the castle or under the watchful eye of a soldier or guard. Mirage almost got the opportunity to make contact, but was interrupted when the wounded soldier landed at the front gate.

When she saw the girl leave with a small group, she immediately went back to the Eagle and attempted to make contact with Maria or Cliff. Luck was on her side and she was able to contact Maria and inform her on the current situation. Cliff, however, wasn't answering his communicator. This didn't surprise her. If he was covering the fact he wasn't from Elicoor, then using a communicator at the wrong times would be counter productive.

"So, you can't get him to respond?" Maria's voice was unaccompanied by a visual, since the Eagle was running low on fuel. The Eagle was the only device Mirage had that was capable of long ranged communication and the only one that could contact Quark's leader.

"No," Mirage responded in her usual to the point way.

"And you are sure that Sophia is safe where she is?"

"Yes. She's doing quite well for herself."

"Between the Federation's reaction to the Vendeeni attack, and avoiding the Vendeeni themselves, it will take a while for me to arrive. Maybe it would be best for you to find Cliff and inform him of the situation first hand."

"Affirmative."

Once the connection ended, Mirage set out immediately for Aquaria territory. She knew time was essential. She had spent her free time gathering information and putting the whole scenario together. She knew that the war was about to reach a new level. She had quickly determined that Aquaria was going to enlist Fayt and Cliff to help with the new weapon.

She made it to the trading town of Peterny by nightfall. Despite the urging in her gut to take action, she took a room at the inn. She would set out first thing in the morning and if she was lucky, she would beat the two to the castle.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia smiled at the darkness around her. In this place there was no scenery, no noise and no distraction. She took a breath from her seating place before leaning back; knowing he would catch her. After years of the same dream, each move was premeditated and each breath on cue.

She let her back hit him. Like he had always done, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She tilted her head and buried her face against the smooth slope of his neck. His hair brushed lightly against her as he turned to kiss her forehead.

She closed her eyes as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She could feel his face shift with a smile under her touch. She twisted against him so her side was on his chest. Her hand came down and traced the line where his shoulder met his neck.

"Now would be your best chance to run."

She froze at his words. All the nights she had spent in this dream, never once were any words spoken. That, and the voice clearly did not belong to Fayt. Fayt was always the one she fell back on and who caught her. He was the one whose arms should be wrapped around her.

She inhaled. The fragrance, though familiar, was not that of Fayt. No, that wasn't his smell - it was someone else. She pulled back and opened her eyes. Red eyes set on her in a lazy fashion.

She started to push away from him. Her hands pushed on his shoulders as she locked her elbows. In response, he tighten his embrace. "You said you wouldn't run out on me."

His tone was different. It almost pleaded with her, but it threatened her at the same time. She searched his face for emotion only to find a blank expression. Then her attention drifted back to his eyes. His eyes were the core of his emotions. She was sure if she could learn him, then she would be able to read him in his eyes. In the deep red hue, she found a calming peace. She let her arms go limp, but left her hands on his shoulders.

"You promised."

She couldn't respond. It was like she was rendered mute and unable to speak. A guilty pain stabbed her gut. This wasn't the man she should be holding. This wasn't the one she had thought herself to be with. She felt like she was cheating on the relationship she had once wished to have with Fayt.

Once wished? Past tense. Was that what she thought of it, or was it the dream twisting her thoughts.

Her breath was lost to her as he leaned forward. Time slowed and she closed her eyes, leaving only slits to look through. He was getting closer, his lips aimed. She didn't move. With an anticipation that was new, she waited.

Closer. Closer. Then he suddenly vanished. She looked around frantically. She was alone in the darkness. A chill swept over her and she hugged her arms around herself, missing the warmth he had provided.

"Albel?" Her voice trembled as she shook uncontrollably.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

When she woke, it was déjà vu. Sitting in the corner of her room was the man she had been wishing to see again. Sophia sat up and smiled weakly at him. "Good morning."

Woltar replied as he left his chair and seated himself on the edge of her bed. "I trust you slept well, my dear?"

"Not really. It seems that everything is happening all at once and it's hard to relax."

He gave her an inquisitive look. "You mean Albel's imprisonment?"

"Yes. H-how did you…"

His light chuckle interrupted her. "My dear, you talk in your sleep. But you are not much for conversation as you only said one word."

She blushed. She remembered saying his name. That had always been her private dream and twice in one blow it had been invaded. He invaded it first by being in it and now Woltar by watching her sleep.

"I will tell you of what has transpired, but first answer me this: Do you know the two who crashed here?"

Crashed here? She didn't see a crash when she had walked the streets. She remembered getting lost for a short time, but never seeing a crash. Perhaps she had been too distracted by the snow, or by the wounded soldier. Regardless, she knew who he was referring to. "I know one of them. The other is a stranger to me."

"Are they also from your home land?"

She shook her head. "They boy is, but I'm not sure about the other one." She wanted to be honest with him, but she just couldn't bring herself to fully indulge in telling him the whole truth.

"I see. And what is your relationship with the boy?"

"I've known him all my life. He's a friend of mine."

"This could pose a problem. As I'm sure you are aware of, he is helping Aquaria."

She nodded as she bit her lip. "I-I didn't know until yesterday where he was."

He took one of her hands from her lap and held is sternly, yet with a gentle touch. "I will not ask you where your alliance lies. You proved that by bringing Albel back and tending to his wounds. I know that you could have run off yesterday and never returned. That is all the proof I required."

She felt guilt spread through her. Part of her still felt she should have run after Fayt. She didn't understand why she had stayed. Albel had even told her to run if she wanted. But here she was, back in Airyglyph.

"As for Albel." His words drowned out her guilt. "He has been charged with treason. It seems that Vox has come conveniently across documentation to prove a secret agreement between Albel and Aquaria." A look of discus crossed his face.

"But, he couldn't have done that. I mean, when he told me of the war there was no way he could talk like that and be working with them," she protested.

"I am aware of that, but the King has his doubts. It seems that Vox is taking advantage of his ties to the throne. What convinced the King was when Albel didn't stop the Aquarians at the Kirlsa Training Facility."

She remembered hearing the King mention something about the facility yesterday. "Were they at the training facility five days ago?"

Woltar nodded. "It was rather suspicious that you would go there when they were also there, but upon further investigation I learned that you really did spend most your time in the kitchen. The time you were in the kitchen was when Albel encountered them for the first time. Yet, we still can not deduce his reasons for letting them leave. He can be arrogant, but this was a stunt no one would expect him to pull. Under normal circumstances, he would have killed them and be done with it."

She absorbed his words. In a flash, it came back to her. The one question she had asked him that morning. She had asked him not to kill. Her dream had made her fearful for Fayt and in desperation to ease her own mind she had asked him for one favor. What his true motives were remained a mystery to her, but she couldn't help but to wonder if he had done as she asked. It didn't fit. He hadn't responded to the question and she could not understand why he would do something like that for someone like her. She had only met him and they weren't exactly close. She pushed that idea to the side. There had to be another answer. To think she had saved Fayt's life because of a dream was a bit outrageous.

"Yesterday, the three bested him at battle. He may have put all his effort into the fight, but defeat wasn't an option. He had let them go once and when they escaped him a second time, Vox jumped on the chance to prove his point to the King."

"Why does Vox hate him so much?"

"That, my dear, is simply the result in their personalities refusing to get along. Since the day Albel joined Airyglyph's army, the two have seen each other as competition." He released her hand and patted it gently. "Now, ready yourself for breakfast. Afterwards there is something I wish to talk to you about."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) This chapter might seem a bit boring, but it's essential to the story line. Now, I'll leave you to wonder what it is Woltar wants to talk about. You are all close when it comes to Josephina, but not quite (I try to not be so obvious, but not completely ellusive either). As for my Nel and Cliff moments, I know they are small but at first I wasn't really thinking of other couples. Now that the bug was planted, I'm working it in.


	8. Challenges and Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Here's where I'll deviate from the original script just a bit, but not much. Actually, there's not much of the script in this chapter.

As for Roger, Peppita and Adray. I know Peppita and Adray will be (as I'm thinking now) because I am pretty much following the game. I might have to throw Roger in, he's fun to write about (of course, my other story's the only one I've wrote with him in it). That's the way it stands right now unless there's a big twist thrown in. Right now I can only see up to the start of the second disc.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading my stories. :)

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 8: Challenges and Realizations

In a trance, Sophia vaguely remembered her bath and breakfast. Things seemed to be happening so fast. Her crash, her time as a prisoner, helping Airyglyph, seeing Fayt, and then Albel's imprisonment. Before she realized it, she was seated across from Woltar in his office in the castle.

"Are you feeling any better my dear?"

It was good to hear his voice. "Yes, a little."

He smiled and leaned forward. "Good. Now let me get on with the reason I requested your presence here. Do you see that portrait on the wall?" She followed his finger and looked at the picture that hung on the wall above a decorative table.

It was a painting of a girl seated in a chair. She had long flowing black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a smile that was as elegant as the sea green gown she had on. She was young, no more the Sophia's age and very pretty.

"That was my daughter, Josephina. She was a good child. When that was painted, she was only sixteen."

"She's very pretty."

Sophia turned away from the portrait to find Woltar looking at her with an expression of deep sentiment. "Yes, she looked just like her mother. I met Kyrina twenty-five years ago. We fell in love, but things were not meant to be. She was already promised to another, but we didn't care. We took advantage of the time we had until she moved away to be married. A short time after, she gave birth to a girl. Her new husband could not stand the fact she was not pure for him and hid the fact that it wasn't his child."

"That's so sad," Sophia responded. "To be unable to be with the one you love."

He sat back in his chair. "Yes, but sadder days were to come. Three years after, I received a visitor at my door. That's when Josephina came to live with me. Her mother had passed on from an illness. Kyrina's husband decided that he wanted nothing to do with her illegitimate daughter. The girl was three and had just lost her mother and was sent away by the man she thought was her father. It was hard on her, and me; but we made it through."

He rose from his chair and went to the table on the opposite side of the room from the picture. Sophia let her eyes take in the image of Woltar's daughter. When he returned to his chair he sat a glass of water in front of her. He took a sip from his own cup before continuing.

"At that time I was close to Glou Nox, Albel's father. His family would come over regularly for dinner events and such. Young Albel was also three at the time. Albel and Josephina became close and played together often. But, as the years went by many tragedies struck us."

"When Albel was ten, his mother went into a hard labor. She was pregnant with a girl and Glou was thrilled, but the labor didn't go well. The results were devastating. Both mother and child were lost. In one night, Albel lost both a mother and a sister."

"Oh, how sad." Sophia did her best to restrain her sorrowful tone, but failed.

"It was at that time Albel started to slip from us. He was always a rambunctious child, but his feelings of lost were becoming a dominating trait in his personality. Josephina did her best and it seemed she was bringing him out of sorrow for a while. It took her a while and a lot of effort, but she was persistent. Then tragedy struck again. This time it took away Glou; leaving Albel parentless at the age of fifteen."

Woltar stopped briefly. Sophia could feel the lump in her throat, but she was able to swallow it back down.

"The death of his father was particularly tough on him. Albel failed the Accession of the Flame ceremony and that was what cost Glou his life. Albel was unable to commune with the spirit of the air dragon and the penalty was death. Unable to watch his son die, Glou took the punishment. That day left a scar on Albel's heart that cut deep. Once again, Josephina set to work at helping him. He pushed her away at first and it wasn't an easy task for her. But she wouldn't stop and after a year he was starting to listen to her. They had grown up together and I'm guessing you know how a relationship like that can be?"

She nodded, turning her thoughts briefly to Fayt. "Yes. It's almost like having a sibling, but it's not. It's a friendship that's like no other and it's special."

Woltar took another sip of his water and cleared his throat. "Josephina had just turned seventeen when she fell victim to the same illness that had taken her mother. For months she was too weak to leave the mansion. She spent her free time making the outfit you wear now. She claimed it to be her crowing achievement. Albel would visit regularly and each time she would show him her progress on the outfit. When she had it done, she put it in the chest and claimed that it would be the first thing she wore when she was able to leave the mansion."

He paused. Sophia wondered how hard it was for him to tell this story. So far his voice had been soothing and even. She had to wonder how he could tell her this without crying. She sure wanted to cry.

"She never left the mansion before the illness took her. She was your age when she passed."

Sophia held her hand in a loose fist at her heart and set her eyes on her lap. "Sir Woltar, if you want you can have it back. I know it must mean a lot to you."

He chuckled lightly, causing her to look up at him. "No, my child. You are very much like Josephina. You and she share the same kind spirit and the same determination. As fragile as you seem, I see the same fighting spirit in you she had. The instinct to aid those you see who need it and the courage to take on tasks that others would find hopeless. She never failed at those hopeless tasks, and neither will you."

She forced a smile at him. Then something occurred to her. "And Albel? When she passed how did that affect him?"

Woltar's face became slack. "That was when he stopped caring. That day was when he became what you see now. He has a heart somewhere in there, but he hides it. He's suffered more then any man should."

"Do you t-think I could help? Even just a little or would I be overstepping my boundaries?" She was hesitant. She couldn't help but to wonder if she would be able to do anything. It was obvious that she reminded Woltar of Josephina, so she must also remind Albel of her. Would she help, or just push him further down? She didn't want to take Josephina's place. She was Sophia, and her want to help was her own. Still, she didn't want to do anything that would only make the situation worst.

"That, my dear, is exactly what I know. You might be the only one who can reach him."

"Then, can I see him?"

"I will arrange it, but let me warn you first. He won't like anyone seeing him in the state he's in now."

She nodded. "Okay."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

That morning, Mirage had woken early and set immediately to Aquaria. She had made it to the castle with little problem, but getting into the castle was another story. The entrance was guarded.

She didn't want to force her way in; not while she didn't know exactly where Cliff was. Her best option was to walk the town and gather what information she could. Throughout that morning, she had gathered enough to know that they had not arrived yet. She must have beaten them there or missed them along the way.

She went back to the entrance to wait for them when she was met with a sight that confused her. Walking slowly toward the entrance was Sophia. She blinked once before meeting the girl half way.

"Sophia?" she asked as she approached the girl. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Sophia appeared to be ill.

"Oh, no. Sorry, but I'm Ameena. You're the second person to call me Sophia." Ameena took another step toward Mirage and fell. She was unconscious.

Reacting quickly, Mirage was able to catch the girl before she hit the ground. She rested her softy on the stone pavement and checked her pulse. The girl was alive, but clearly ill. Mirage was so distracted with Ameena that she didn't recognize the voice that spoke from behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... But we'd better get her to a doctor immediately." She turned and was shocked to see Fayt standing right behind her.

Following the boy was Cliff. "Well if it isn't Mirage."

"Mirage?"

She felt a certain relief overcome her. "Cliff, Fayt. Reunited at last."

"What have ya been up to?"

Mirage smiled. "I've been tracking you down. It was easy enough, with all the stories you left in your wake. I just arrived here-only to see this girl collapse in front of my eyes. We need to get her to a doctor, quick."

Fayt looked around Mirage to see who she was talking about. "Flowers...? Ameena?"

"What is she doing here?" Nel asked in concern.

Mirage noticed that Fayt seemed to panic a bit. "How should I know? We gotta get her help!"

"Take her to the inn and I'll go summon the doctor."

Mirage nodded at the Aquarian's words and lifted the girl off the ground. She followed them back into the streets and to the inn. Once everything was settled the doctor had left. Mirage met with Cliff while Fayt and Nel went in to check on Ameena. They talked. First Cliff shared his experiences and then she took her turn.

"So, she is in Airyglyph. That's what I thought when I heard about this Venus Witch."

"Yes, she has been in the care of one named Albel Nox," Mirage replied.

"Huh? Not that jerk? He's got a bad rep. He aint hurting her none is he?"

"No, actually it seems the two get along just fine."

He caught the hidden message in her eyes. "Wait, you mean 'Albel the Wicked', as it's put, gets along with someone like her. She hasn't changed since she got here has she?"

"No, she hasn't. And yes, he has a reputation and it is well earned but for some reason he's civilized with her. Speaking of getting along, how are you and what's her name? Nel? How are you two getting along?"

He chuckled lightly. "You know me too well."

Their conversation was cut short when Fayt and Nel left the room Ameena was in.

Fayt shook his head. "Damn, why'd she have to go and pull a thing like this?"

"Hey, keep it cool." Cliff responded.

Mirage nodded. After what Cliff had told her, the results of him getting too upset might prove to be unpredictable.

"But...!"

"I said relax." Cliff said with a little more force.

"But Ameena... She's running out of time!"

"I know. But what can we do?"

"I'm sorry." Nel said, trying to hide any emotion from her voice. "We're running out of time ourselves. Her Majesty has summoned both of you."

Cliff looked at Nel. "Is something wrong?"

"You'll hear all the details inside the castle. It looks like Airyglyph's invasion is not far from starting. Their troops are gathering and will depart for Arias with a day or two. Not only that, we have information that indicates this time all three of Airyglyph's brigades are taking part in the battle..."

"Oh man."

"I think they are going to try and wipe us out before we can complete the Thunder Arrow. Duke Vox is commanding them."

Fayt shook his head in disbelief. "So they're trying to end it all in a single blow?"

"It looks like that. At any rate, Dion will head to Arias with every completed weapon at our disposal. I don't know how much he'll be able to accomplish."

"Dion...?" A weak voice caused everyone to look at the door way. Ameena stood hanging to the door frame. Her breath was heavy. The task of getting up was hard on her.

After Fayt got the girl back in the bed, they all learned that Dion was the one she had come to see. Apparently Fayt would not proceed further until he was able to see Dion and tell him about Ameena. The decision was made. Cliff went with Fayt to retrieve Dion, Nel stayed with Ameena and Mirage set quickly back to Airyglyph. If a war was about to start, she needed to be able to keep an eye on Sophia.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia followed Woltar through the corridor. She carefully balanced the bowl of water she carried with both hands. She pinched the rag between the fingers of her left hand and had a small cup tucked under her right arm.

He led her through the dungeons and stopped in front of a cell. Having the key, he opened the door and turned to her. "I will leave you to it, my dear." He gave her a quick smile and walked past her and back the way they had come.

Well, that was odd. Sophia couldn't help but to wonder why he would open the door like that and leave. Sure, Albel had gone willingly but to just leave the door open without concern was something she didn't expect or understand. When she finally drew the courage to look inside she understood. Not only was he locked in the room, but he was also chained to the wall.

She restrained her shock and managed to enter the room silently. His head was hung and she couldn't see if his eyes were open or not, but if they were open then his vision was set to the floor and not at her. She set the bowl down and gathered some water in the small cup.

She approached him, but he still didn't move. "A-Albel?" She spoke softly, her voice just over a whisper.

She saw the muscles in his arms twitch slightly, but he didn't look at her. At least she knew he wasn't asleep. Woltar had warned her that he wouldn't want her there, but she had felt that if she didn't see him then she would be the one who was abandoning him. She couldn't explain it and she didn't care too. This was something she just had to do.

"I've got some water. Um, I'm sure you're thirsty."

He lifted his head slightly and opened one eye to look at her. He grunted disapprovingly. "What are you doing here, wench?"

"I-I wanted to see you." She took a step closer. Because of the way he hung, she was able to look at his face without having to look up much. She held the water up. His eye dropped from her face to the cup. He grunted again and turned his head away from her.

She knew he didn't like to depend on others. She had already prepared herself for a struggle. She knew he wasn't going to give in and just accept the fact she was there. She had to work at this and she expected nothing less then an argument from him.

"Please, Albel. I know you're thirsty."

He didn't look at her. "Just leave."

"No."

He turned his head toward her again and looked at her through his hair. "What, you think me pathetic? This," he shook his arms to make his chains rattle. "This is nothing and I don't need your help."

"I didn't come here because I thought you were pathetic. I came here to see how you were doing. I came here because I was worried about you."

He let out a dark chuckle which made her shiver slightly. "Worried about me? You? And what did you hope to accomplish? What did you think you could do? You don't seem to be of much use. Your energy would have been better set on getting yourself home. That's what you desire, isn't it? To get home and see your family? Why worry about me?" His tone was harsh and indicated that he didn't really expect her to answer him.

"Because I care," she blurted. Why she said that, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that her answer had been swift and honest.

"Care?" he laughed. His laugh was cruel. "That is useless. A wasted emotion."

She pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and looked him in the eye. She wished his hair didn't hide his eyes; she wanted to look at him directly with no obstacles. "Caring is not useless. And really, how would that affect you anyway? My feelings are my own and they won't change based on how you feel or what you say." She waited, but he didn't respond. "Regardless, why not just take a sip of water. It's not like the water cares so you shouldn't have a problem with it."

He grunted at her again. He remained as he was and didn't move. She swallowed and stepped closer. She held the cup up slightly. He responded by closing his eyes and turning away from her again. He was more stubborn then she thought.

She stood her ground and was determined not to move until he came around. She wouldn't have moved if someone hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back. In response, the cup fell from her hand, spilling the water at Albel's feet.

She gasped as she was jerked forcefully back. She swung to see who it was and paled when she came face to face with Vox. She pulled her arm but he wouldn't let go. Then she used her other hand to try and pry his fingers off of her, but he was too strong.

"What's this? I see the little witch has come to check on the traitor. He is un-reputable, sweetheart. You would be best to stick with me."

Sophia could hear Albel growl behind her. She ignored him and put her full attention on the man in front of her. "Let go!" she demanded.

"Oh, now come, come. I leave soon for war." He leaned in close to her and smiled evilly. "Why don't you come and see me off?"

Albel let out another deep growl. His chains rattled slightly. Vox moved his head so his cheek was beside Sophia's ear as he spoke. "Oh, don't worry Nox. I've had her kind before. Yes, fresh meat. I know how they act when cornered. I won't damage her…much." He pulled back and gave her a devilish look.

She was repulsed and angry. She didn't get angry easy, but there was something about Vox that sparked an emotion as close to hate in her as she was able to muster. She pulled back and put her full force into slapping his face. The sound of the impact echoed through the small room.

"I said let go." Consumed with anger, her voice was harsh and demanding.

He rubbed his cheek and grinned. "Heh, the girl's got spirit." He pulled her closer and grabbed her other arm. He had her pinned just like the time he had her in the kitchen. Her anger toward him churned in her gut as he leaned forward again. She knew he was going to kiss her. Did the man have no decency? Did he expect her to just stand there and take it? He leaned closer and Sophia did something she never thought once she would do. She spit in his face.

He had driven her past the point of integrity. She didn't care if she angered him. She wanted to anger him. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling. At that moment, all she wanted was to hurt him. And hurt him bad.

He released her arms and returned the slap; only his slap was more forceful and sent her to the floor. She landed hard on her knees. Her eyes teared up from the pain as she held her cheek. Her face felt like it was on fire.

She felt him hover over her and a new determination set in. She stood up defiantly and looked him in the eye. She balled her fists and held them at her sides. "Back off," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, and what if I don't? You won't be saved this time."

His glare penetrated her and she clenched her fist tighter. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palms. "If you don't, then I'll show you why they call me witch."

She was ready to take him on with a fire she had never felt before. She used her anger as a weapon and was ready to use her symbology to teach him a thing or two. She had left her staff in her room, but that didn't matter. The staff only amplified her spells and she could still cast them regardless.

"That is quite enough!" Woltar said from the cell's entrance. His voice was raised in anger.

Vox turned his whole body to face the door; exposing his back to her. "Keep out of this, Woltar. It doesn't concern you. This is between me and the whore."

Sophia found that her anger grew more then she ever thought possible. She'd always ignored being called names in the past, but for some reason she couldn't ignore it when he did. And never had she once been called a whore. She felt her symbology working through her. His back made an appealing target.

"Sophia!"

Her symbology abruptly stopped when she heard her name. She looked at Albel. Her anger had become shock at the sound of his voice.

Woltar stepped into the cell. "She has the King's permission, Vox. It is advisable that you leave or I will be forced to report this incident."

Vox matched out of the cell, but turned one last time and looked at Sophia. "You got lucky this time, but you can take me at my word. I will have what you can give." With a smug look on his face he left the room.

Woltar shook his head and moved to Sophia. He put his hand on her shoulder and inspected her face. The whole left side of her face was red and already slightly swollen. "We should get something on that."

"I'm f-fine," she replied meekly.

"Humph. You're not fine. You nearly cost yourself a permanent stay in the dungeons."

Woltar nodded in agreement. "Albel's right. If you had attacked Vox then you would have been imprisoned."

"But he attacked me."

"It doesn't matter," Woltar said calmly. "We are still at war and he's a captain. He leaves tomorrow and it is best advised that you do not venture out much before then. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Despite the life she had led, she was now in a different time and the rules had changed. She suppressed her symbology, saving only enough to heal her face.

"You have quite a temper." She lifted her gaze to Albel. He smirked.

Her face became red from embarrassment. "I-I don't know what came over me. For the first time in my life I really wanted to hurt someone. I…"

"It's okay, dear. Let's get you back to your room. A nap is just the cure you need right now."

She followed Woltar out after giving Albel one last look. He continued to smirk at her but there was a hint of pride in his eyes. She smiled wearily at him before leaving.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) As you can probably guess, I never liked Vox much. And I really don't think it's out of character for her to react this way. In a situation like that, there's no telling how someone would react. I was always shy and people used to walk all over me when I was 17, but at that time I was confronted (not like in the story, but similar) and before I knew it I was in the guy's face and he backed down. Of course, I was scared half to death but I was so angry also. If I had known symbology then the guy would have walked away with a few burns.

And now we know about Josephina. Not a past lover, but the childhood friend.

Points I would like to draw attention to:

1 – I do believe that the eyes are the door way to the soul. I think that people tell more with their eyes and body language then anything else.

2 – Notice the similarities in the name I chose for Woltar's daughter and Sophia. Josephina – Sophia. Similar but different.

3 – Remember, Fayt changed in the game and grew up some. I'm trying to pull the same stunt on Sophia so you might notice she starts to take charge more and more as this story goes on.

4 – In actuality, Albel wanted to see her hit Vox in the back with a spell, but he didn't want her imprisoned. And yes, he shocked her by calling her name for the first time.

5 – I don't see Mirage as the jealous type so she's picking on Cliff in this chapter. I can see her cheering him on; even if only silently so that does leave it open if I can worm it in to have her play matchmaker.

And finally, I'm sure it's known but just for reference I'll explain the connection I hoped to achieve with using Venus. Venus is the goddess of love and beauty, springtime and flowers and the planet is the brightest one in the sky. In mythology Venus (Roman name)/ Aphrodite (Greek name) had a thing with Mars (Roman name)/Aries (Greek name). Mars was the god of war and destruction – um, wait, does that sound familiar? Also, you know what they say – women are from Venus and men are from Mars.


	9. Treacherous Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright guys, not a lot of Albel in this chapter, sorry. Yes, Alphia is still alive here, but there's story line to get through and I'm still following the game (for the most part). Just remember that this is Sophia – centric so now we just sit back and watch the girl grow up a bit.

Also, this is another of my rare double updates. I really wanted to get this chapter out (because I like this one) and get through the next so I could get back to the track I'm working on.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 9: Treacherous Discoveries

Sophia waited until noon the next day to venture from her room. Vox had left for the battle field and she felt more secure in his absence. Just the thought of him scared her but made her blood boil at the same time.

Her first point of destination was the dungeon. Woltar had entrusted her with a copy of the key and she wanted to know how Albel was holding up. She walked the halls and greeted the maids along the way. She noticed one maid who seemed to be having difficulty with a load of tapestries. As she approached, the maid tripped and spilled the whole pile on the floor.

Sophia jotted up to her and stooped to help. "Here, let me give you a hand with that." She reached out her hand to grab the tapestry on top when the maid stopped her.

Sophia looked up and smiled at the familiar face. "Mirage?"

"How have you been holding up?" Mirage asked slowly gathering the tapestries in her arms.

"I've been okay, but did you ever find your partner?" Sophia also gathered the material in her own arms.

Mirage nodded. "Yeah, he's…around."

"He's in Aquaria huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, if he's tall and blonde then he's the guy I spotted with Fayt."

"You saw him too?" Mirage blinked at her.

"Yeah, it was at the Bequerel Mines. Why didn't you tell me Fayt was here?"

"At the time I was trying to get you out of your current imprisonment. I didn't want you to be influenced to act rashly. I felt it was best to hold that information until a better time. I apologize."

Sophia shook her head. "No, it's okay. I understand, I think. Anyway, Fayt's still okay isn't he?"

"Yes." Mirage stood with her retrieved tapestries. "Follow me; it will be more believable for us to talk if you act like you are helping me."

Sophia giggled. "So, I take it you are under cover huh?"

"You could say that," Mirage responded entering a nearby room.

Sophia immediately paled when she noticed the room they had entered. Of all the places Mirage had chosen she had to pick Vox's office. Sophia stepped hesitantly across the floor and dropped her load.

"What's wrong?"

"This is Vox's office. He's… He's a very bad man."

Mirage studied her face for a moment before dropping her own load. "What did he do?"

Sophia told Mirage of both encounters with the man. She didn't give too much detail, but enough to allow Mirage to understand how deep her dislike was for him.

"He was the same one in the kitchen. I knew he was scum the moment I saw how he acted toward you. If not for Albel I would have had to blow my cover."

"Yeah. And he's also the same one who framed Albel." Sophia looked around the office as she talked. He had framed Albel; that much she knew in her gut. An idea planted itself in her head and she was force to act on it. She walked boldly to the desk and started shifting through the drawers.

"Sophia? What are you doing?"

"Looking for proof."

"Proof?"

"Yeah. There might be something here that will prove Albel's not working with Aquaria."

Mirage stood at her side and looked over her shoulder. "Can you read this?" she asked pointing to the papers in Sophia's hands.

All the papers were written in Airyglyph's native language. When she had first stated helping in the lab and library, Sophia had to use her communicator to scan the documents to translate them. After only a day and a half she was surprised to find she could read the text without the communicator's help. She didn't understand why, but she wasn't complaining.

"I don't know how, but yes I can read this. It's almost like I developed some ability to learn this language quickly. To tell you the truth, it's rather odd. I struggled like crazy to learn languages in school. I don't understand why this is so different."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately. It could be your ability has manifested some what."

Sophia looked up from the papers in her hands. "Ability?"

"Oh, nothing. What does that paper say?" Mirage tried her best to change the subject.

Sophia bit her lip and decided it was best not to argue about it. Whatever was going on she would learn in time, right now she needed to focus on what she was doing. After digging through the drawers, she finally found what she was looking for.

It was a signed agreement between Vox and the leaders of Greeton. "Where's Greeton?"

"Greeton?" Mirage echoed. "It's the country to the east of Aquaria. Why?"

"This is an agreement between Vox and Greeton. It states that if Vox is able to sabotage this war then he'll be allowed a ruling position when Greeton can come in and claim total dominance over both Airyglyph and Aquaria. He's the traitor - not Albel."

Mirage studied Sophia. "So, Vox is just out for his own gain. Information like this could provide a solution to this war."

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. "Mirage, can you do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Do you think you can get this to the King undetected and meet me in an hour at the front gate?"

"No problem but what are you going to do?"

"I have something I need to take care of right quick."

Before Mirage could argue, Sophia had placed the documents in her hands and was out the door. Sophia walked briskly through the castle and toward the dungeons. She had wanted to spend more time with Albel and try to work him out of his shell, but the circumstances had changed. She felt time was slipping from her and she had to act fast.

She opened the cell door quickly, leaving the key in the lock. She didn't stop moving until she was right in front of Albel.

Albel lifted his head lazily and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

She sighed heavily and pushed her bangs from her face. "I came to say goodbye. There's something I need to take care of and I doubt your king will happily accept it."

He eyed her cautiously. "And what is that?"

She sighed again. "It's not something you really need to know." Her voice hesitated with every word.

He kept his eyes locked on her. "Humph. Let me guess, Vox has done it again?"

She searched his eyes, wondering exactly what he meant by that. Did he think Vox had approached her again? He was so hard to read sometimes.

"It looks like Vox is working with Greeton," she caved in, unable to think of anything else to say. "Right now a friend of mine is doing what she can to get the documents to the King, but in the mean time he's out there and there's no telling what he'll do."

"And what, you're going after him?"

She nodded. How did he do it? How was he able to read her so well? She could hardly understand why he did anything he did, yet here he was telling her exactly what she had planned.

"You? And what do you think you can do little girl?"

"I don't know but I know I can't just sit here. Not only is he hurting innocent people for his own gain, but I have a friend out there also. I can't just stand by while his life's in danger because of a maniac. Besides, I still have a score to settle with Vox."

"You're going to get yourself killed, fool."

"Its better then not doing anything. You won't change my mind and it's not like you can stop me right now. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I-I might not get to see you again." She lowered her gaze for the first time. Why did she feel sad at the thought of not seeing him again? She wasn't sure. This was so much like telling Fayt goodbye at the escape pods.

"Humph. Stupid girl. Go ahead and get yourself killed. See if I care."

She nodded, biting her lip. "That's what I thought you would say. But I have just one last thing to say to you before I leave. Thank you, Albel."

"Bah. I've done nothing for you."

She shook her head as she turned to leave. "You've done more then you know. Maybe when this is over I'll get the chance to explain it better." She walked out the door and locked it behind her. "Goodbye," she whispered before pulling the key out of the lock.

She continued her walk through the castle and headed straight to Woltar's office. To her relief he wasn't there. She didn't know what she would say to him. She preferred to leave without notice. She placed the dungeon key in the center of his desk. She bowed slightly to the desk and left the room.

Her next stop was the stables. She approached the stable hand and greeted him. "I need a lum, sir."

The boy, who wasn't much older then she was, gave her a questioning look. "All but a few have been taken to the battle. The remaining are to be used if the need should rise."

"I understand that. I need it for the battle. I'm going to lend my aid."

He nodded and motioned her by. She hated to use her new status to gain the animal, but she had not told him a complete lie. She was going to lend her aid. She wasn't picky in her selection and chose the first lum she crossed by. Her main focus was getting to the battle quickly.

The streets were unusually quiet. Most of the soldiers were on the fields and their families were at home hoping for their safe return. There was a somberness in the air that hung over the entire Kingdom.

Sophia made it to the front gate and scanned the area for Mirage. As promised, the woman stalked out of the shadows to meet her. Sophia nodded and mounted the lum. "You can come if you want, Mirage."

Mirage mounted the beast behind Sophia. "Where are we going?"

"This is war, Mirage. I'm going to take out the source."

"You can't mean Vox?"

"Yeah. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'm sticking with you. Some one needs to watch your back."

Sophia smiled as she gently kicked the lum's sides, sending them both toward the fight.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

The words Clair had spoken the night before rung in Fayt's memories.

"_Nel, I have a separate task for you to carry out, apart from the main force. I want you to break through enemy lines and destroy Airyglyph's command center."_

They were going straight after Vox. The way Nel had described him; there was every reason to be apprehensive. Cliff had chuckled and called him Albel on a dragon, but that didn't make Fayt feel any better. It had taken all three of them to defeat Albel. If this guy was as good then they weren't in for an easy fight.

Fayt stood still until Clair issued the command to move out. Before he could really grasp what was happening he was trudging across the field with Nel, Cliff, and Adray (who had insisted on coming along). It didn't take the group long to find Vox.

Vox looked down on them from his seat on his dragon. "So, you're the ones I've been hearing about... The ones who defeated Albel..."

Cliff cut him off. "So what if we are?"

"Vox! You die here, now!" Nel growled.

"You've got a lot of guts, but we'll bury you just the same..." Vox smirked at them. "Leave these scum to me, men!"

Fayt issued the final battle cry. "Let's go!"

The battle had started and it hadn't been easy. Despite the number of hits thrown at Vox, most missed their mark. He was riding a dragon and used his height advantage to avoid most of their swings.

Every time a member was hit, Adray was quick to cast a healing spell on them. His role in the fight was the healer while the other three attacked the best they could. After a number of hits were given and received; Fayt, Nel and Cliff tried an attack that proved effective. Each came at Vox from a different direction. As a result, Fayt was hit and the other two landed their blows.

Everyone was exhausted. Adray had all but depleted his magic supply. Nel, Cliff and Fayt regrouped. Each panting for breath.

"You put up a nice fight! But I wouldn't have it any other way!" Vox growled at them.

"Huh? What's she doing here?" A Glyphian soldier cried as he approached Vox.

All eyes turned to the hill that sat adjacent to the battle field. Fayt had to blink twice before he believed his eyes. Standing on the hill was none other then Sophia. She held a staff up slightly to the air.

"Well, well. So you have come to see me off after all." Vox chuckled a bit, bringing Fayt out of his daze.

"You wanted what I had to give," she yelled back at Vox. "Then here, you can have it. ACID RAIN!" As the rain poured on Vox, Sophia raced down the hill; Mirage on her heels.

She stopped only a short distance from Vox. He growled at her. "What's the meaning of this witch? Are you not aiding Airyglyph in this war?"

She glared at him. The expression on her face was pure dislike. "Oh, and this coming from the one who started this whole war by agreeing to help Greeton?" She smiled at the shock at took his face.

"You have no proof!"

"You're right, I don't…but the King does. Now, it's time I finished what you started. LIGHTNING BLAST!" The electric charges jumped off her staff and hit him square in the chest. He was thrown from his dragon and hit the ground.

Fayt watched awestricken as the girl he hardly recognized walked confidently to Vox. She looked down at him and without so much as a word jabbed the blunt end of her staff into the man's gut.

Fayt started to take a step toward her when a blast crashed a short distance behind him. Fayt turned in surprise. The initial blast was followed by more.

Vox looked up past Sophia. "W-what is that?"

Fayt snapped his head back just in time to see a beam heading straight for Sophia. "Sophia!" Fayt screamed just a second too late. The area Sophia had been standing in was nothing more then another impact site.

He heaved, not wanting to believe what he had seen. He stared at the smoke, holding to hope with all his will. Then a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Mirage! What's going on?" Sophia screamed as the blonde woman let her go. Fayt was instantly thankful she was Klausian. She had just saved Sophia's life.

"The Dragon Brigade?" Nel puffed. "No, that's-?"

"It's them..." both Mirage and Cliff said in unison.

A large battleship appeared from behind the clouds. Fayt's breath was caught in his throat.

"What IS that! ...Something from Greeton?"

"No..." Fayt responded. "That's the Vendeeni...What are they doing all the way out here? Are they planning on conquering this world?"

Cliff put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Hey! We'd better get outta here! I know what THEY're after. Mirage! You got to get her out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Fayt protested.

"Uh, actually..."

"Can't it wait?" Nel interrupted. "We need to get back to headquarters. Staying here is not a good idea."

"But Sophia!" Fayt couldn't bring himself to run the other direction. He had spent his whole time on Elicoor searching for her and now that he found her she was still out of reach.

"Come on Fayt. Mirage has her. She'll be fine."

Another blast convinced Fayt to follow Cliff. They ran until they were back with Dion's group.

"Dion!" Fayt yelled as he approached the camp site.

Dion motioned to his men. "Retreat! Retreat! Leave the runological weapons where they are! Save your own lives!" Dion started to run, but the debris from another blast caught him. "Arrrghh!"

"Dion, sir!"

Fayt watched in horror as the soldier started to drag Dion off the battle field. He had finally found Sophia – only to be separated again and now Dion was hurt. His headache returned in full force.

"No, stop... Stop, please..." Fayt held his head, trying desperately to rid himself of the piercing pain in his skull.

"Yo, snap out of it! Run! If they get their hands on you then you'll only be used so they can get her!"

"Her? What are you talking about?" Fayt took a step back from the Klausian. "Wait-they're not-they're not after Sophia, are they? Was that why they attacked Hyda?"

"Calm down, Fayt! I can explain…"

"No-I see now." Fayt responded. "Why didn't you tell me the Vendeeni were after Sophia! What do they want with her?"

"I said calm down! Listen to me!"

Cliff tried to put his hand on Fayt's shoulder, but Fayt angrily slapped Cliff's arm away.

"What do they want her for? Why do they want her enough to kill so many innocent people? What-what the hell is going on?"

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia and Mirage ran with no sense of direction. Which ever path they took was the path furthest way from the Vendeeni's fire.

"What are they doing here?" Sophia asked between breaths.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to take cover."

Sophia ran as fast as she could but stopped when a shadow crossed the ground in front of her. She paused and looked up. A Vendeeni ship hovered overhead. She stumbled forward a bit on the loose gravel. Mirage picked her up and as she did Sophia saw Fayt push Mirage's partner away from him. Then she heard him yell.

"What-What the hell is going on?"

She came to a dead halt. Fayt had been holding his head, but his hands had dropped. A series of symbological symbols circled in front of his forehead. His eyes spaced out as his expression soothed.

Sophia couldn't do more than gasp at him as he hovered inched off the ground. Without warning, a beam of light shot straight out of him and hit the Vendeeni battleship which hovered overhead. In a flash the ship was destroyed. Sophia covered her eyes from the flash but could swear she saw feathers before she closed her eyes.

When the light had passed, Sophia opened her eyes and watched as Fayt collapsed. "Fayt!" she yelled running to him. She knelt and turned him over.

"Sophia," Mirage said, pulling her away. "He'll be okay. Cliff."

"Yeah, I got him." Cliff lifted Fayt off the ground. "Just what I was afraid of."

Sophia shot a glance between the two. "What's going on? What happened to him?"

"We'll have to fill you in later on more details. Right now I suggest we get him back to the castle to rest. Besides, we're not quite sure what's going on at this point any more then you."

"Cliff's right," Mirage said trying to calm her. "Let's go. You should at least tell the Queen of Aquaria what you found earlier today."

Sophia bit her lip and nodded. After helping to defeat Vox she wasn't sure what waited for her back in Airyglyph. No matter how things went, they just seemed to get worst. She only hoped that the King had had time to review the documents she had found and had decided to release Albel from prison.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Fayt opened his eyes. He scanned the room as much as he could without moving his head. His eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"Oh...you're awake." Nel spoke softly from his side. "What a relief. I thought you might not ever wake up again."

"Where am I?"

"Castle Aquaria. We're back. It looks like the Airyglyph soldiers went back home, too. Now's not the time for war," Cliff responded.

"And the Vendeeni...?"

"Don't worry about them. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all...argh... I'm aching all over! And Dion... Is Dion okay?"

"He was seriously injured." Nel buried her chin in her scarf. "But thanks to your friend it looks like he'll be fine."

"My friend?" Fayt asked as he sat up. "Who?"

"Sophia," Cliff responded.

"Sophia's here?" Fayt searched the room, but found no trace of her. He quickly disregarded the blanket and got out of the bed. "Where is she?"

"Wait, you should stay in bed," Nel protested.

"She's right. You're not in such great shape yourself, you know."

"I'm fine," Fayt said quickly. "Where is she?"

"She's helping Mirage tend to Ameena. Mirage was able to get back to the Eagle and get some supplies. It seems the girl is going to be okay as well."

"Where?"

"In a private room across the hall."

Fayt had just exited the room to see the door across from him opened. Mirage stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled at Fayt. "Good to see you up."

"Hey Mirage. Where's Sophia?"

"She was called to see the Queen. She left not that long ago."

Fayt turned in the direction of the audience chamber and started down the hall. Mirage shook her head and followed. Cliff turned to Nel and shrugged.

"Well, you coming?"

"Why not?" Nel responded walking beside Cliff. "As you would say 'never a dull moment'."

"Not with me around," Cliff smiled back at her.

She shook her head and allowed him to walk in front of her so she could hide the smile on her face.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) The next chapter is more story line. Since this is Sophia's story it's mainly her realizations and such. There is a good bit of her showing Fayt just how much she's changed since the last time they saw each other. Yeah, on my part it is sort of a revenge thing since I felt he didn't help her adjust that good in the game.


	10. Three Sides of the Same Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: The Shrine of Kaddan has been omitted completely. Sorry Alphia and Albel fans alike, he's not in this chapter. Don't blame me – just following the original story (some what). With the exception to the twist of Sophia being the main focus, this chapter is really closely related to the game.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 10: Three Sides of the Same Truth

Fayt opened the chamber doors slowly, hoping he wouldn't make too much noise as he entered the room. He approached quietly. Sophia stood before the Queen and they had already started their conversation.

The Queen looked up and Sophia turned to see who had entered the room. Fayt bowed slightly and waited until the Queen motioned them forward to move. When he was given the signal he promptly took his position just behind Sophia.

"You may continue," the Queen said with a nod to Sophia.

"Yes. It would seem that Duke Vox had made an agreement with Greeton. The first step was to plant the false accusation that Aquaria was going to assassinate the King. After the war had started he did what ever was in his power to weaken both sides. First he had Albel Nox falsely accused of treason and locked away and next he pushed the war to start before the Thunder Arrow was finished. According to the agreement, this would continue until both sides where too weak to fend off an attack from Greeton."

"And you say the King is aware of this?"

"Yes, your majesty," Mirage responded moving to Sophia's side. "I delivered the documentation to him myself. It has Duke Vox's official seal to prove his guilt."

Magistrate Lasselle stepped closer to the Queen. "That is preposterous! Nonsense! You ask us to believe the word of the Venus Witch – A Glyphian ally?"

"Silence, Lasselle."

Sophia took half a step forward. "I understand your lack of trust and I can not come up with any reasons for you to believe me."

The Queen nodded slightly. "Recent events would lead me to believe your words. I have been told of how you aided two members of the Secret Legion. You healed Dion and you helped in defeating Vox. Though I must still check on this myself."

"I understand," Sophia replied with a bow.

The doors opened suddenly and a male soldier entered the chamber. "We've got trouble! Another one of those weapons has appeared in the sky!"

Nel jerked her head in the direction of the soldier. "What?"

Nel immediately darted out of the audience chamber. Everyone, including Sophia and Mirage followed.

Fayt turned his head while running to glance at her. "Sophia, you need to stay here."

"No can do Fayt. Not until someone tells me what's going on."

It didn't take long for them to reach the White Dew Garden. They all stopped and stared up at the site of a Vendeeni battleship.

"Is this, too, an Arrow of Apris?" the Queen asked, drawing attention to herself.

"Your Majesty, why are you still here?" Nel responded in shock. "Please, you've got to get to a safe place right away!"

"Lately, it seems that hiding does not help. Is anywhere truly safe now? You know what that thing is, do you not?" the Queen asked turning to Cliff and Fayt. "Is it a weapon from Greeton?"

"No, it's not."

"Then what is it! What is a Vendeeni?" Nel demanded almost in a panic.

Fayt looked past the red head and to the Queen. He glanced back up at the battleship and took his position in front of Sophia. "They're not getting her!"

"Huh?" Sophia stared at Fayt's back. He had drawn his sword like he was going to take on the battleship alone with his weapon. "What's going on Fayt?"

Fayt glanced over his shoulder. "Don't worry Sophia. They're not getting you."

"What would the Vendeeni want with me?"

Mirage moved to Fayt's side and held him tight by his shoulder. "You need to calm down."

"Then what should we do? This country's military doesn't stand a chance against the Vendeeni ships!" Fayt's voice came out short and panicky. His head darted up and found Nel. "Hey... But you chased away the Vendeeni ship before! Why not do it again?"

"Huh? But…"

Mirage shook her head. "It's as I thought."

"You don't remember a thing, do you?" Cliff sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia searched his face. He really didn't remember. "Fayt, you…"

Nel cut Sophia off. Her voice was elevated in alarm. "Wait-another one's coming!"

Everyone studied the sky.

"Cliff!"

"Yep, it's them. Finally."

"Who?" Sophia asked. She was really getting tiered of asking so many questions.

"The Diplo," Mirage responded in an even tone.

The Diplo flew past the Vendeeni battleship and fired. The Vendeeni fired back in response, but in the end the Vendeeni took more damaged and retreated.

Everyone stood in a moments silence before a new voice spoke from the rear. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Cliff was the first to turn around. "Hey, took you long enough."

Everyone joined Cliff to see the new comer. She wasn't much older then Fayt or Sophia. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well-hey, is it even safe to transport to a place like this?"

"I scanned the situation before coming in, so I had a good idea what to expect." She responded. "At least, now that this planet's part of this mess, we don't have to hide anything anymore."

Cliff chuckled. "True enough. But I bet you that Mr. Super-Square, champion of the UP3 would disagree with you." He pointed his thumb at Fayt.

"Hah hah, very funny."

"Who are you?" Sophia managed to ask as she approached the blue haired girl. But she swore to herself if she had to ask one more question then she would scream.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I'm slacking in my introductions." Cliff scratched his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "This here is the leader of Quark, Maria."

"I'm Maria Traydor. But please, call me Maria."

Sophia extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"I know who you are." Maria responded, leaving Sophia's hand untouched. "Sophia Esteed. The only daughter of Clive Esteed, the leader in space-time theory who worked under the direct authority of Professor Robert Leingod. Born on Earth, currently seventeen years of age. Favorite hobbies include sewing and cooking. Currently enrolled in the Spacetime Department of Bachtein High School. Favorite food is…"

"Hang on just a second," Sophia interrupted. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I did some research."

Nel approached Cliff. "Is somebody going to explain this? What's going on? Who is she-how did she just appear here? So, I take it you're not all from Greeton after all? Come on, answer me! No more concealing the truth."

"That is enough, Lady Nel," the Queen chastised. She turned to Maria. "I know not who you are, but it is certain that you are one of their acquaintances. I would hear an explanation of you now, one that makes sense to my ears."

Maria bowed to the Queen. "Please forgive my rudeness, your Majesty, but would it be all right if we talked among ourselves first? We have a lot of catching up to do. I will explain all of the details and how the facts are connected afterwards; that I promise."

"So be it. Show them to the conference room."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Nel showed the five to the conference room and left. Fayt hesitated only slightly before approaching Maria. "Um... Ms. Traydor?"

"Please, just Maria's fine. Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Boy, I'm really slacking on introductions. This is Fayt Leingod, he's Professor Leingod's son."

"Professor Leingod's son?"

"Yes," Mirage responded. "It would seem he is also closely involved."

"Maria," Fayt broke in. "Please tell me what happened. Why did the Vendeeni attack Hyda? Why are they after Sophia? What is it they're so interested in?"

"Me?" Sophia spoke just loud enough to gather everyone's attention. "The Vendeeni are after me. But why?"

"Relax, there's no need to rush things, and there's much to explain." Maria said in a some what reassuring manner. "But first..." She tilted her head toward Fayt. "He's involved also?"

"Yeah," Cliff spoke up. "His powers manifested. His abilities seem to be stronger than yours."

Maria nodded as she inspected Fayt. "Seems there is a third one then. And his memory?"

"Nah. The whole thing was completely wiped form his mind."

"I see..." Maria turned to face Sophia. "And what about her?"

"I believe her powers are manifesting also," Mirage answered from Sophia's side. "She's easily picked up the native language and is able to read and write with no help from the communicator."

"Is that what you meant earlier Mirage?"

Mirage nodded to Sophia. "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"What in the world are you guys talking about?"

"Just a moment, Fayt. First, I have some new information. It's not exactly good news," Maria paused a moment before continuing. "It would seem that your father, Professor Leingod, was captured by the Vendeeni."

"What?" Sophia and Fayt both said in unison.

"They grabbed him after the two of you escaped from Hyda."

Fayt was getting frustrated. Sophia put her hand on his arm and gave him a look she had given him many times in the past. It was her look to tell him to calm down. She didn't want to calm down herself. She had no idea what was going on and now the Vendeeni had Uncle Robert. "Maria, what do the Vendeeni want with him?"

Maria shook her head at the brunette. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"So tell us what's going on!" Fayt was all but shouting.

Maria explained to them that Professor Leingod and his assistances had carried forbidden research by researching and designing a genetically modified, living weapon-forbidden by the laws of the Pangalactic Federation. She showed them her power of alteration before telling them that Sophia was another 'guinea pig'.

"Me, but Uncle Robert wouldn't do such a thing."

"I can understand if you don't believe me. Your power hasn't fully awakened yet. But if I'm not telling the truth, can you explain a few things for me? How is it you are able to learn a foreign language in under two days? Why are the Vendeeni so relentless in going after you and everyone else related to Leingod's research?" Maria took a short pause. "I wasn't aware of Fayt until just now and I know you don't want to admit it, but there's only one truth. I'm going to steal the Professor back from the Vendeeni and ask him why he did what he did. But to do this, I need help from both of you."

Sophia ran the information through her head. "Fayt, this maybe the only way to get your father back. We have to try. And…I want some answers too."

"All right," Fayt agreed.

Ignoring the end of the conversation Cliff moved to the door. When he got to it he turned and winked at Mirage. She leaned back on the table and smiled; ready to watch the show. Silently, Cliff gabbed the handle. With one swift motion, he turned the knob and jerked the door back.

Nel jumped in surprise and drew her daggers. Cliff chuckled at her. "Ah! Caught ya!"

"Nel?" Fayt turned his head to see what all the commotion was about.

"I…um…"

"You know, Red, you're awfully cute when you blush like that."

"Don't call me Red."

"Oh, scarrry. Sorry Nel. Come on in and make yourself at home. So, Maria, how are we getting off this rock?"

"I made arrangements. I came in a small ship to avoid the Vendeeni. The Diplo will be arriving later. Everything else is up to Marietta's skills. But entering orbit, transporting, and warping out will take a total of five minutes."

"Even our flagship will have trouble withstanding five minutes of concentrated fire from the Vendeeni." Mirage stood from her position on the table and joined the others.

"Exactly. The ideal solution would be to create some diversion from the ground as well. But...with the technology available on this planet, that will be difficult. Still, we must think of something."

"Hey, what about Dion's weapon?"

Fayt turned to Cliff. "You mean the Thunder Arrow?"

"That's the one."

Fayt shook his head. "The thing is it's still under development. It's not ready for actual combat. And I doubt its range is long enough to reach the Vendeeni ship. In any case, the weapon belongs to Aquaria-we can't just use it as we please."

"The Vendeeni-you mean the one's from before?"

Fayt nodded at Nel. "That's right, and there's no doubt that they'll be back."

"And you need our Thunder Arrow to fight them?"

Cliff nodded. "That's about the size of it."

"All right, I'll talk to the queen about it." Nel scanned the room and locked on to Fayt and Cliff. "Honestly, I don't really understand the situation. One thing I do know: if that celestial ship comes back again, it will cause another catastrophe. And...I believe the two of you are worthy of my trust."

"Regardless," Cliff said. "We did promise the queen that we'd explain the situation to her."

"Then follow me," Nel said leaving the room.

Sophia sprinted to catch up with the red head. "Excuse me."

Nel looked at her; no emotion on her face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you about the two that were at the mines. Are they okay?"

Nel stopped walking and faced Sophia. "You mean Tynave and Farleen?"

"I'm not sure of their names."

"You are the one known as the Venus Witch are you not?"

Sophia fiddled with the small buckle on her collar as she looked up at the woman beside her. "Yes, I am."

Nel stopped and faced Sophia. "Then I must thank you."

"Huh?" the question came from Fayt and not Sophia.

Nel turned to Fayt and nodded before looking back at Sophia. "When we got back to Arias, I had a doctor look at them right away. She said if it wasn't for the swiftness of your healing then both would have died."

"Died?" Sophia paled. She had known Albel had hurt them, but she didn't know he had hurt them that badly.

"What are you talking about Nel?"

Sophia hung her head slightly. "I was at the Bequerel Mines that day you got the copper."

Fayt grabbed her by both her shoulders and shook her lightly until she looked up at him. "What do you mean you were there?"

"I was there with Albel and his men."

"Look, Fayt, I was going to tell you."

Fayt shot his head up. "You knew this Cliff?"

"Hey, look kid. I was trying to keep you calm."

"Fayt," Sophia's voice brought the teen's attention back to her. "Don't blame him."

"I didn't see you. Where were you the whole time?"

"Behind the rocks."

"And you didn't help us at all?"

"Fayt," Nel said harshly. "If you didn't hear then let me repeat myself. She saved Tynave and Farleen's lives."

"That's not what I meant. You didn't do anything while we were fighting Albel and his men."

Sophia released the buckle at her neck and knocked both of Fayt's hands from her shoulders. "Incase you didn't hear me then let me also repeat myself. I was there with Albel and his men."

"So you were willingly helping Airyglyph?"

"And you were helping Aquaria, what's your point?" She stepped back from him and crossed her arms. "The whole war was started on lies and deceit. Aquaria wasn't at fault for starting it and neither was Airyglyph. The whole thing was started by one man who had greedy motivations." She pointed her finger at him sternly. "Remember this Fayt, there is always three sides to the truth. There's your truth, there's their truth, and then there's the actual truth. You believed the truth of Aquaria and I believed the truth of Airyglyph and we were both wrong."

Fayt swallowed hard. "But we still beat Albel. There was nothing stopping you from letting me know where you were."

"I made a promise Fayt and I wasn't going to break it. I promised not to turn my back on Airyglyph and I didn't."

"But you're here now," Fayt argued.

Nel put her hand on Fayt's shoulder. "That's a promise she kept. Before we entered the audience chamber it would seem she was pleading with the Queen to talk to Airyglyph in light of this new information of conspiracy and call a cease fire. She even went as far as to offer to go back and plead with the King for the same. She knows what the punishment would be if he denied her."

"She knows," Fayt said turning to Sophia; the color draining from his face. "You were locked in the dungeons?"

"No."

"Then how could you know the punishment if you've never been in the dungeons?"

"I said I was never locked in the dungeons. I never said I hadn't been in the dungeons." She twisted and looked at Nel. "We really shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

Nel nodded and followed Sophia down the hall.

"Wait…"

"Just let it go kid. There will be time to catch up later."

Fayt watched as Cliff left him to join the others.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

For the most part, Maria headed the conversation with the Queen and explained that they were all from 'the stars'. Sophia could help but to admire the way Maria dealt with the whole situation. She was tactful and convincing. Sophia wasn't sure if there was anything Maria couldn't tell another and not make it sound like the truth.

Though the Queen was still hesitant to believe her story, Nel provided the persuasion needed. Through Nel's trust in Fayt and Cliff, the Queen was fully convinced. She even gave her permission for the Thunder Arrow to be used to aid in the situation.

"We shall request cooperation from Airyglyph."

Magistrate Lasselle gasped at the Queen's words. "I beg your pardon? Y-Your Majesty!"

"If you had the means to carry the weapon into the sky, range would no longer be an issue, correct? Airyglyph has this ability. ...All we need to do is borrow it."

Nel buried her chin in her scarf, thinking. "A means for carrying... The air dragons!"

"Correct."

Magistrate Lasselle looked nervous and doubtful. "Yes, but will they cooperate? Even if they approve our request, how are we to be sure that they will not betray us?"

"I don't think the King would do such a thing," Sophia said. It was the first time she had spoken since they had entered the audience chamber.

"We also do not believe this will happen. The Vendeeni attack also dealt a great deal of damage to their country. Of this, we are sure. They cannot afford to worry about taking our lands now. Furthermore, it was the warmonger Vox who kept pushing for conflict in his country, and he is now in his grave. The King of Airyglyph will understand. This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves." The Queen stood and approached Nel. "Let us appeal to Airyglyph for their assistance. I shall prepare a personal letter and send a messenger immediately. Can I count on your help?"

"Your Majesty," Nel responded with a respectful bow.

"Maybe I should go too?"

Cliff shook his head at Sophia. "I'll go. Don't you think he'll trust me more? I don't think a person from Aquaria could explain the whole picture, and you were involved to closely to Airyglyph. I'm more neutral."

"That may be so, but... You realize this is dangerous?" Nel eyed the Klausian.

"Yeah, so? A little danger doesn't worry me." Cliff smiled at Nel while flexing his knuckles.

Everything was settled. Cliff went with Nel to request Airyglyph's aid. Mirage was sent to help Dion prepare the Thunder Arrow. Sophia, Fayt and Maria were dismissed to wait until Nel and Cliff returned.

Most of the morning was spent on the balcony. Maria sat in the middle between Fayt and Sophia and explained to them about her past. Sophia listened, the whole time trying to hide her nervousness about if Airyglyph would agree to help or not. She couldn't help but to feel she had run out on them.

"Sophia?" Fayt leaned forward, looking around Maria. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"That's understandable," Maria responded in a monotone.

Before more words could be passed, a soldier interrupted them to inform them that Nel and Cliff had returned.

Sophia stood and swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a moment of truth. Had Airyglyph agreed to help?

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) Alright. We all know what happens next… The meeting at Mosel, followed by the retrieval of another party member.


	11. Honesty and Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright! Another weekend produces another update! I've also had a bit of a break from work, so more chapters might take a little longer.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 11: Honesty and Guilt

The town of Peterny was large. Sophia had only been there once before, but she hadn't had the time to really notice. Her first visit was spent just walking through the town to get to the castle. Her second visit would also be a short one. It was only an overnight stay.

Sophia stared into the dark liquid. She sat alone at the small table at the inn's entrance.

"This seat taken?" Mirage asked sitting at the table.

Sophia looked up from her tea. "Not at all."

"Are you trying to read tea leaves?"

Sophia giggled softly. "No, just thinking."

"Um, about what?"

"About everything that's happened. About what I've learned and what's going to happen next."

Mirage leaned on the table. "Are you nervous about seeing the King tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sophia replied before biting her bottom lip. "It just feels like I'm betraying them by showing up with the Queen of Aquaria. Silly, huh?"

Mirage shook her head. "No, it's not. You spent a lot of time there and had a good relation with the King and others there. It's only natural that you would feel this way."

"I suppose, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Mirage studied the girl. "Perhaps your nervousness is more about the fact that a certain person may or may not be there?"

Sophia drank the last sip of her tea. "I can't help but to wonder if he's okay or not. They seem to be really harsh on punishment."

"Maybe he was released," Mirage said trying to ease the tension.

"Who?" Mirage and Sophia looked up in time to see Fayt and Cliff approach.

"So guys," Mirage said, changing the subject. "How'd it go?"

"Well, the Queens safe. Nel's staying the night at her retreat home and she's well guarded. Nothing left for us to do but come back here and get some shuteye."

Mirage stood up. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Maria's already asleep. We should get our rest also."

Sophia stood and followed the group down the hall. Their rooms were right across the hall from one another. Fayt and Cliff took one room while she shared another room with Mirage and Maria.

"'Night," Cliff waved disappearing into his room.

"Sleep well," Mirage answered, entering the room across from Cliff.

Fayt smiled at Sophia. "You okay?"

"Yeah. A lot's happened but I'm adjusting."

"Well, if you need me I'll be right over there," Fayt said pointing to his room.

"Thanks." She hugged his neck before moving to her door. "You always look out for me."

He nodded. "Yup. That's what I do. Besides, who else would have thrown that jerk Markus off the bench that time he tried to get too close at the pep rally?"

She giggled. "I remember that. He never spoke to me again and I can't say I was disappointed. But, I don't want to have to rely on you to always save me."

Fayt crossed his arms and gave her a fake stern look. "Oh, waiting for that knight in shining armor huh?"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "One day… You'll see. He'll be there. But until then, I don't want to keep running and hiding. After being here and everything that's happened, I want to be able to do more for myself."

"Still Sophia, what did Vox do? I've never seen you that mad before."

"Long story, Fayt. I'll have to tell you another time. Besides, he's not going to be a problem anymore and I would rather not dwell on it."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, but you will tell me another time right?"

"Sure. Now I think we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She entered her room before looking back. "Good night."

"Good night, Sophia." Fayt waited until the door was shut. "I guess she's growing out of needing me so much. That's good, but I'll miss being her protector. Heck, who am I kidding? I'll always be looking out for her. She's like family to me."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

It was early morning and they had just started their trek across Sanmite Steppe. The Queen rode in a wagon while the group dispersed themselves to surround the wagon. Nel walked in the front, Cliff on the right, Sophia and Maria on the left, Fayt and Mirage took the rear.

Nel motioned for the driver to stop when a shadow passed the ground in front of her. The monsters had been few and easily disposed of so far; but she wasn't one to take chances. Especially in matters involving the well fare of the Queen.

The group gathered around the Aquarian to investigate if there was a threat. Answering their unspoken questions, four members of the Dragon Brigade took position to block their path.

Nel stepped forward to address the men. "What do you want? We're on our way to speak with your king. Let us pass!"

"No," replied the man who appeared to be in charge.

Maria stepped to Nel's side. "What's the meaning of this?"

"This war is not over," the man replied. "If Lord Vox were still around, he'd have stopped this sissy negotiation by brute force. I am Schweimer. Now that Lord Vox and Lord Demetrio are gone, I lead the Dragon Brigade. I will not recognize any peace with dogs such as you. And certainly not the dog that killed Lord Vox!"

Sophia took a hesitant step forward; standing just behind Maria's left side. "Does the King know of this?"

Schweimer glared at her and bared his teeth. "Hah! How could he? I should imagine he's waiting for you fools to arrive at the rendezvous point! And you witch… You will pay for your treason."

"Treason? And you can say such while defying the King yourself. You will let us pass," Nel barked back.

"And I say you shall not pass! There's no need for peace! Airyglyph rule is the best thing that could happen to Aquaria!"

"You really are an idiot."

Fayt turned his lips up in a sarcastic smile. "You can say that again, Cliff."

Maria sighed. "All right. Whatever. Shall we teach these idiots a lesson or two, guys?"

They automatically pared off as they rushed to meet the unruly dragon riders. Nel and Maria charged straight down the center. Cliff and Fayt veered to the right while Sophia and Mirage moved to the left.

Cliff and Fayt were forced to part ways to take on an enemy solo. Nel and Maria worked from both sides to distract their target and dispatch of him quickly. Mirage and Sophia were left with Schweimer who had made a direct path for Sophia.

Schweimer dove straight for the girl. She was in mid-stride to avoid him when she fell. When she fell, it provided just enough room for her to clear the area enough to remain uninjured. She stood quickly and shot a glance at him. He was ready to dive again when Mirage attacked him from the side with her Sphere of Might. He was pushed off course.

Sophia noticed he was dangerously low to the ground, giving her the chance to cast a new spell she had discovered. She held her staff up and waited. When he was close enough to her and the ground she hit him. "Earth Glaive!"

Spikes of earth reached up and collided with the dragon; throwing Schweimer free from the beast. The dragon was knocked back, but recovered quickly and charged for Sophia. She had no time to cast another spell before the creature butted its head into her.

Sophia hit the ground. She wheezed slightly as she attempted to move. Blinking a few times, her vision cleared. Her heart pounded as she wondered how long she had laid there. Was everyone okay? She managed to sit up before someone behind her had their hands on her shoulders, keeping her down. The pressure was light – indicating the person was on her side.

"Whoa there. Take it easy." Sophia leaned her head back and looked up to see Cliff hovering over her.

She smiled slightly. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yup, no sweat."

"Guess I need more training."

"Never thought I would hear you say that." Fayt knelt down beside her.

"Never thought I would be saying it."

"Can you stand?" Nel asked with a hint of concern.

With Cliff's help, Sophia stood and healed herself. When everyone was ready they resumed their journey to the Ruins of Mosel. After a small argument with Fayt, Sophia had finally convinced him she was fine to walk. He wanted her to ride with the driver, but she refused.

It made her feel good that he was concerned, but at the same time she didn't want him to worry like she had before. She had always been so dependant on others – especially Fayt. When her parents weren't at home (which was virtually all the time) she would either go visit Fayt, have Fayt over or go see a friend. She had never really liked to be alone. But after all the things she had endured since leaving Hyda, She felt the need to be able to care for herself. She needed to find some independence in herself; even if it was just a small amount.

The rest of the time spent getting to the ruins was passed with idle talk and the occasional monster. When they finally arrived at the entrance, Sophia felt the pressure of her nervousness rebound on her. She followed the group from the rear as they entered the ruins and made a path for the center room.

Sophia entered the room and almost immediately noticed that the King's face had brightened a bit at seeing the Queen.

"Thank you for coming, Romeria. ...It's been a long time," the King said standing from his chair.

The Queen took her seat across from him. "Yes. Yes it has been Arzei. I am so pleased to see you are well."

"Likewise, Romeria. You are as beautiful as ever."

"And you have not changed one bit, I see."

The King scanned the group who entered. Everyone had taken a seat on the same side as the Queen. Everyone except for Sophia. She stood near the door, unsure of what she should do. She scanned the room and noticed that the only ones from Airyglyph were the King, a few soldiers and Woltar. She was glad to see Woltar, but unsure of what to think about Albel's absence. This was very awkward to say the least.

Woltar left his seat and approached her. "You look well, my dear."

She gave him a quick smile before looking to the ground at her feet. She couldn't help but to feel ashamed. He moved to her side and put his hand on her back. "Well, you are quiet as usual. Come, we have a seat for you over here." He led her to a chair at the end of the side occupied by Airyglyph.

After she was seated and he had taken the seat by hers, she gave him a glance. "Are you sure I can sit here?"

"Oh, quite sure," the King replied leaning slightly to look at her. "It was your actions that brought the truth to light. Normally, your actions would also lead to death. It is against our laws to invade the office of a captain, steal a lum and then attack the same captain. But, in light of the current events a leniency has been granted. Also, Woltar spoke in your defense."

Sophia gave Woltar a worried look. She didn't want to cause him any trouble. He just returned her glance with the same warm smile he had always given her. "I'm sure you abide by different laws in Venus."

"Venus?" Fayt mumbled. "Come to think of it… Venus witch… Oh, it makes sense now."

The King gave the boy a questioning look.

"Your Highness," Sophia spoke to the King. "I'm sure it's also against your laws to lie to the King."

"Yes," the Queen answered. "But that is also an issue we wish to make clear at this time."

The King nodded to the Queen. "What took you so long? I was starting to fear that one of our hard-liners had done something foolish."

"Don't play dumb with us!" Nel exclaimed in her calmest voice.

"By that, I take it that something did happen. Please accept my deepest apologies. Those troublemakers had the impudence to suggest that we need not ally ourselves with Aquaria if we could stand up to the new enemy alone. They urged me to conquer Aquaria and take your new weapon for ourselves."

"A simple plan for simple minds," the Queen responded dryly.

The King let out a sigh. "They do not understand the dire consequences of misjudging this new enemy's strength. We are facing a much stronger threat this time and cannot afford to exhaust our strength."

"Then you agree to our proposal?"

"Yes. We have no other choice. Our military forces also sustained terrible losses in that recent attack. Out of the three brigades of Airyglyph, only the Storm Brigade still has a captain. Woltar is the only one left."

Sophia's heart jumped into her throat. Whet he meant was that Albel hadn't been released; or worst. Another guilt settled in her. She had hoped that he would be freed with the evidence of Vox's involvement. Now she felt that she had truly turned her back on him.

"But tell me, who is this enemy we face? I heard your agent's explanation the other day, but it made no sense to me."

"I felt the same way. Perhaps they can explain it to us again."

Fayt headed the explanation this time. Every time it looked as though he was having doubts, the King would turn to Sophia. She would simply nod her head; agreeing with Fayt.

"Hmm... I have to admit I find it hard to believe." The King gave Sophia one last look before turning his full attention to the Queen. "What about you, Romeria?"

"I must believe, Arzei. Lest both our countries be destroyed."

The King remained silent for a brief time. It was clear that he was turning over the information in his head and searching for an alternate answer. He stared hard at the table in front of him.

"T-this… this is all my fault isn't it?" All eyes turned to Sophia. She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. "If I just give myself up then they will leave and Elicoor will be safe."

"Sophia, no!" Fayt said standing up.

"That's enough of that. No one's giving up. Especially you," Cliff said guiding Fayt to sit back down.

"He's right," Mirage said leaning on the table. "We are not sure of the consequences if you were turned over, and we wouldn't abandon you now."

"She's right," the King replied. "That is not an option. Though your actions are unorthodox according to our laws, you still helped us in our time of need and provided a way to end this war. Therefore it would be in our best interest to engage this new enemy on our own terms..."

"Correct," the Queen agreed. "We must unite the power of our nation's runological weapon and Airyglyph's air dragons."

"All right. Let us join forces. However, at present, having our air dragons carry your runological weapon will not be an easy task."

"Please explain."

"First, it is a matter of size. According to information obtained by our spies, your weapon would be too big to be carried by an air dragon."

"How about carrying it with more than one dragon?" Maria suggested.

"That too would be difficult."

Cliff sigh irritability. "Agh, then that's the point of this alliance?"

"Do not be so hasty, young man. The King said 'at present.'" Woltar said.

The King nodded. "I said it's a matter of size. To carry a big weapon, we need a bigger air dragon."

"Where could we find such a beast?"

"In the Urssa Lava Caves near a place you have already been: the Bequerel Mines. An air dragon of immense size dwells within the caverns there."

"So all we have to do is capture the critter?" Cliff replied. Nel let out her own sigh at the sight of the gleam in his eyes.

"That is correct. However, mistaking him for a mere air dragon would be suicide. The Marquis, as the beast is known, is a creature of immense size and strength. Even Vox was unable to subdue him."

"Do not fear, Arzei. I trust they will be capable."

"I do not doubt you feel that way. However, our trust is not so easily given."

"Then what do you propose we do? Did you not consent to joining forces?"

"I only request that another representative of Airyglyph be included in their party. Then I shall withdraw my objections."

Sophia cocked her head to the side and looked at the King. "Another?"

"Yes, my dear," Woltar said with a smile. "You have already been accepted as one representative. Your actions, though law breaking did reflect your willingness to aid Airyglyph. Though in the future I would ask you to restrain from such activities."

"A just proposal..." the Queen said turning to Woltar. "But who would you have go? Woltar?"

"No, Woltar is much too old." The King replied. "I do not have the heart to send him into the Urssa Lava Caves. I was thinking of someone else."

"And who might that be?" Fayt asked.

"...I was thinking about sending Albel."

Sophia caught her breath. "Albel? So he's…"

"Not yet, my dear. There are still things he needs to atone for."

"Do you object? I, for one, am quite fond of him. What do you think, Romeria?"

"I consent. This Albel shall travel with the party... You do not mind, do you?" the Queen asked looking at Fayt.

"I personally don't mind, but..."

"It doesn't matter what we think. The problem's gonna be what Albel thinks," Cliff finished for him.

"Then it is settled. Albel will be waiting for you in Airyglyph. You can meet him there."

The conference was quickly drawn to a conclusion. The Queen had asked Fayt for an escort to Peterny; where Clair would take over.

The Queen rose from her place and made her way to the door. The others followed her in turn. After a brief hesitation, Sophia stood up and bowed to the King. "Thank you."

"Please wait," Woltar said as he stood. "We wish for you to accompany us back to Airyglyph."

"Huh?" Fayt stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" Woltar asked.

Mirage stepped around Fayt and took her position by Sophia. "Would it be fine by you if I also came along?"

"Of course."

Mirage bowed her thanks to the King and turned to Fayt. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her. You need to ensure that the Queen makes it to Peterny safely."

"I guess…"

"Aw, come on. Mirage can handle it. Besides, we'll see them shortly."

"Okay," Fayt replied with a half defeated tone.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

The trip back to Airyglyph was one that Sophia would never forget. The King had traveled by dragon. She had mounted behind one solider and Mirage behind another. Needless to say, Sophia found out quickly that she preferred to keep her feet on the ground. The flight itself wasn't bad. It was the take off and the landing she didn't like.

Once they were inside the castle, Woltar led them through the halls. "For the night we will need our new quest to share your room."

"Yes," Sophia replied. "That's fine."

"I'm sure your friends won't arrive until tomorrow sometime. Dinner will be ready within the hour and afterward I suggest you two get some rest."

"Woltar? Where is Albel?"

Woltar stopped in front of the door which led to Sophia's temporary room. "He's still where he was when you left."

Sophia shifted her weight uneasily. "Why? I mean after the proof, why hasn't he been released?"

"He was charged with treason, for letting your friends escape from the Kirlsa Training Facility and he let them get away with copper ore stolen from our mine. Though the one who brought the charges against him in no longer in this world, such charges can not be easily overlooked."

"But I don't understand," Sophia pleaded. "Why is he coming with us to get the dragon if he's still locked up?"

"That, my dear, will be his atonement. He has spent time in the dungeon and as punishment he will be sent on this mission. Do not misinterpret this as leniency. It will not be easy for him to work with Aquaria."

"Oh," Sophia said. She knotted her hands in front of her. "Then can I see him?"

Woltar chuckled lightly. "I knew you would wish such. You shall accompany me then. But I fear I must ask your friend to stay here." He turned to Mirage and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I understand," Mirage replied.

Sophia parted ways with Mirage and followed Woltar to the dungeons. She had been away from the castle for days. A familiar nostalgia hit her, along with the want to be back at Woltar's mansion. She almost laughed at herself. After all she had been through, his mansion still felt more like home then anywhere else on this world.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Woltar asked breaking her from her daydream and alerting her to the fact that they were at the cell.

"Oh, yes."

Sophia kept a short distance behind Woltar as he approached Albel. "I've got an errand for you, boy."

Albel stirred slightly. "What?"

"You have been given a mission to accompany representatives from Aquaria to the Urssa Lava Caves. If you complete this task, you will be acquitted of all charges."

"Accompany those scum? You must be joking! You're senile, old man! They're the enemy!"

"The situation has changed while you have been imprisoned. Airyglyph and Aquaria are currently observing a truce."

"What? That warmonger actually agreed to a truce?" Albel's reply was filled with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Vox is no more."

"Dead? And the wretched girl?"

"Lady Sophia is fine and well. While she did engage Vox in combat, the killing blow was dealt by another."

"Who? Other than those Aquarians and myself, there's no one in this world who could defeat Vox."

"They are not of this world," Sophia replied stepping from behind Woltar.

"People from another world…" Albel shot Sophia a glance. "Bah. What's this errand, old man?"

"We have agreed to help Aquaria to use their new weapon if we have any chance of standing against this new enemy. That's why you must go to the Urssa Lava Caves and tame the Marquis."

"The Marquis? You're joking! That monster?"

"The way you brag of your skills, I would think the Marquis would be no match for you. Am I wrong, Albel the Wicked?"

"Rotten old man."

Sophia couldn't help but to watch the interactions between them and feel at easy. She had to suppress her smile. This was a serious conversation and she didn't want to appear to be taking it lightly.

"I bet your father would gladly have risen to the challenge."

"That's enough!" Albel barked back.

Sophia gasped. She knew the subject of his father was touchy. She watched in silence as Woltar unlocked the chains which held Albel to the wall. She was surprised he could stand. She could only imagine what it was like to spend that much time in such an awkward position.

Albel stood, leaning most of his weight on the wall behind him. He glared at Woltar. The look in his eye was filled with resentment.

"These Aquarians are formidable, too, as I think you well know. If you work with them, you should be able to find a way."

"You make it all sound so simple, old man."

"If you fail, the rest of us are doomed along with you. There'll be no more Aquaria, and no more Airyglyph. This world will be wiped clean."

Albel growled under his breath. "Then I must go." He shifted his gaze to Sophia. "And I assume you are to stay here."

Sophia shook her head. "I'm going too."

"Humph, and what good do you expect to do?"

"Albel," Woltar spoke in her defense. "She has been training with our men and she did confront Vox. She might not have defeated him, but she came out of it untouched. Now, you need your rest more then any other."

"Humph," Albel replied pushing his way around both Woltar and Sophia.

"That was easier then I thought."

Sophia looked at Woltar before returning her eyes to the cell door. "Easier?"

"You may not have noticed, and I ask you not to repeat this; but he's grown softer since your arrival."

"Oh," she responded, unable to think of anything else to say.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Later that night Sophia sat in the dinning area for the first time. She felt rude keeping to her room with Mirage there. It was more social and at the same time the open environment strangely calmed her.

"Okay, spill it. What's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mirage, I must have spaced out for a minute."

"Yeah?" Mirage eyed her from across the table.

"I'm just wondering if Albel's gotten dinner yet. I'm sure he hasn't been eating too good for a while."

"Did you not say moments ago that Fayt worries too much?"

Sophia blushed slightly from guilt. "I guess. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. If you're worried about him then why not check on him?"

Sophia took the last bite of her meal and nodded. "Yeah. I might do just that. Thanks."

Sophia stood and walked to the table Woltar was at. She asked him if he was aware of if Albel had eaten or not.

He smiled "No. He's not answering any knocks on his door. Why don't you gather something and take it to him. I'm sure he's not in the mood to eat here."

"I don't know. If he's not answering the door then maybe I should leave him alone."

"Nonsense. He needs to eat. And you never know, me might answer the door for you."

She blushed lightly, causing him to chuckle. "O-okay. I'll try." She bowed her farewell before treading to the kitchen. The cook was all too eager to gather her request together. As she left the dinning area, she gave Mirage a wave before exiting.

Woltar stood and approached the blonde woman who was in the process of standing. "Do you remember the way to your room?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Mirage smiled. "Seems she has an affect on people. Since we arrived it seems the whole castle greeted her back."

"An affect? That she does," Woltar replied.

"I wonder…"

"Pardon?"

Mirage bowed slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. I should be getting on to bed. Thank you again."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) I don't know if anyone will pick up on the 'little things' I've scattered through this story. Some small and some big details that will come to light better in future chapter. And before I knew it I had so much done that I was done with another chapter. There's a little interaction with Albel in this one and there will be more in the next.

And, let me give credit where credit is due. After reading thequietgenius' 'Between a Rock and a Hard Place' I felt the urge to build a more brother/sister bond between Fayt and Sophia. For this story I already knew from the start that Sophia would be siding with Airyglyph – after reading Keeki's Affaire du Coeur I was even more determined not to make Airyglyph 'the bad guys'.

I'm glad you noticed Sophia's maturity, rice. In actuality, a lot of that is taken from personal experience (take away the whole crash on an alien planet and save the universe thing of course). I use to be almost (almost) just like Sophia, but not now…boy, I changed a lot so it is possible.

And, of course I send a big thanks to all the reviewers and readers. Now, all you Alphia story writers get out there and write, write, write. :)


	12. We're All in This Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Alright, you wanted it then you get it. Featuring more Albel and more Sophia Albel moments. Sorry, this chapter includes no citrus fruit of any kind.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 12: We're All in This Together

Sophia knocked a few times on the door. The response was a hasty "Go away."

She stood still for a minute and took a deep breath. She knocked some more, determined not to give up so easily. She waited before knocking again. As her knuckles came in contact with the door for the third round of knocking, the door opened.

"I said go away!" Albel yelled over her head. He blinked, catching a glimpse of her hair before looking down at her. "What do you want?" he hissed.

For reasons that amused her, she was surprisingly calm. It seemed that nothing he did shocked her much. That thought also saddened her. Could it be that she's had to give up part of herself to cope with the mess she found herself in?

"I brought you dinner," she replied in an un-phased tone.

"Humph," he replied turning his back to her. He moved into the room and sat on the bed.

Sophia entered the room and lightly pushed the door shut behind her. His room was more elaborate then hers, but she would have expected as much. The room of a captain should be better then that of a guest. In the center of the room was a desk. Behind the desk and against the wall was a bed.

She moved to the desk. "Should I leave it here?"

"Where ever is fine." His voice betrayed his tired state.

She sat the tray down and inspected him. He sat with his arms draped over his knees and his eyes fixed on the floor. She stood still, unsure of what to do next.

"Well?"

"Huh?" She almost jumped at his voice. "Um, a-are you okay, Albel?"

His only response was a dark chuckle. She moved closer to the bed, watching him for any reaction. When he gave none, she seated herself carefully on the bed beside him; leaving a good amount of space between them.

He swayed his head slightly. "I believed you."

She looked at him, but he continued to look at the floor. "About what?"

"About being from another world. I believed you when you told me."

She winced slightly. He believed her even after the lies she had told before. Her guilt returned on her three fold. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"You know as well as I that no one would believe you."

She nodded in agreement. No one would believe such a story. She doubted the Queen of Aquaria would believe it if not for the Vendeeni attack. The Vendeeni had attacked and… wait, Albel had been locked up with no knowledge. But he had stated he believed her before that.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why do you believe me?"

He lifted his head and gave her a cocky grin. "It's easy to tell when you're lying."

"Oh," she replied. She couldn't help but to smile back – even if his 'smile' wasn't really a smile.

"What happened to Vox?"

Sophia dropped her smile. "Well, another force called the Vendeeni killed him."

"Vendeeni?"

She swallowed. "Yeah. They came here l-looking for me and attacked right in the middle of the battle between Airyglyph and Aquaria."

"For you?"

She nodded and looked away from him. "It would seem that I was _altered_ and all I know is that they are determined to get me. Their reasons are unknown right now, but they have a very strong military."

There was a silence as he turned these events over in his head. "And how does the Marquis fit into this?"

"We're hoping that we can use the Marquis to carry the Thunder Arrow and fight off the Vendeeni long enough for us to leave this planet. With me gone then the threat here should cease."

"Humph, so you are running from this Vendeeni. Running is for the weak, girl. Did you not confront Vox?"

"Yeah," she replied meekly.

"And you came out untouched. That does not sound like the actions of the weak. Expect no pity from me should you choose to run away."

"We're not running. We're just leaving here so that Elicoor doesn't get mixed up in all of this. And hopefully we'll be able to find out what's really going on."

"Do what you want. It doesn't concern me." He stood and walked slowly to the desk to inspect his dinner. After a short time he plucked the roll from the plate and resumed his seat on the bed.

She stood up and gave him one last look before crossing the room. She opened the door and stepped out while saying her goodbyes. "I'm going to miss this planet," was the last thing he heard her say before she closed the door.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Mirage was awake when Sophia entered the room. The girl smiled at her before sitting on her bed.

"Did he let you in?"

Sophia nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

Mirage smiled and leaned further to the edge of her own bed. "And how did it go?"

"Well," Sophia answered tapping her chin with her finger. "I think he's getting used to me. Or at least tolerating me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He didn't call me wench once," Sophia said with a prideful smile. Mirage gave her a stunned look, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "I know it doesn't sound like much but I noticed."

Mirage softened her expression. "Sophia…"

Sophia waved at her. "I know. I have to leave and the Vendeeni are out there and I don't understand why Uncle Robert did what he did; but…" Her voice faded and her smile dropped.

Mirage left her bed and sat beside Sophia. "Don't worry. We'll find out what's going on and maybe after all this is over we can come back."

"I don't know, Mirage. What if we can't? What if we find out something horrible? I'm not sure I want to know why Uncle Robert did this. And my dad…he's involved too. Why me?"

Mirage put her arms over the girl's shoulders and allowed the girl to empty her tears. Sophia cried for the fact she was altered and felt alien even to her own race. She cried for all the lives lost when the Vendeeni had made numerous attempts to retrieve her. And she cried for something that she could only guess to be her first broken heart.

She finally understood that fairy tales didn't exist in reality.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

It was mid-morning before Fayt and the others arrived at Airyglyph castle. Woltar greeted them at the entrance.

"Please, follow me."

Entering the castle, Fayt couldn't help but to inspect the interior. "So this is what the inside of the castle looks like."

Woltar kept his steady pace leading the group. "Ho ho. You are the first people to ever enter Airyglyph Castle alive after attempts by all three of our military branches to hunt you down."

"I guess we should take that as a compliment..." Cliff said looking over Fayt's head and at Woltar.

"That is what I had intended. Well, shall we? The court yard is just beyond those doors."

Fayt entered the court yard and paused to take in the scene. Mirage leaned against a wall in a lazy Cliff-like fashion. In the middle of the grounds stood Sophia and Albel. It looked like they were talking. Albel looked down at her, his arms crossed and his face expressing a harsh scowl. She held her staff long ways between then and was smiling up at him.

Mirage was the first to notice the group at the doors leading into the castle. She left her perch and crossed in front of the pair who were still exchanging words Fayt couldn't hear. The two turned their heads in unison. Albel scowled deeper and Sophia jumped lightly and waved before trotting toward them.

Albel shook his head slightly and reluctantly followed the young girl and the blond woman. Fayt paid little attention to Albel. His main focus was on Sophia. It was unsettling to see her talking to him, especially after the last encounter he had with Albel.

"Fayt! You're here," Sophia said ending her jog. "Hello everyone."

Fayt studied her for a while. She seemed happier then he had seen her since he had first seen her on the battle field. Thinking back, she was happier then she had been since the Vendeeni attack.

"Well, looks like we're all here," Mirage said stationing herself behind Sophia. "We're ready when you guys are."

Woltar gave her an agreeing nod. "Indeed. So, everything's settled. Try to get along."

"Aah, what can you do?" Cliff said throwing his hands in the air.

Maria scanned the new 'ally' suspiciously. From what she knew, Sophia was gentle and almost fragile. The new comer looked as if he were ready to kill them all. Maria only knew what she had learned about Albel from the others. She could not picture the man that was described as having a conversation with Sophia as she had witnessed upon entering the court yard. "I feel like I'm missing something here, but I'll do my best."

"Me, too," Fayt blurted unaware that his thoughts were shared by the other blue haired member of the party.

Nel's eyes meet the menacing stare that Albel gave everyone. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Albel," she said addressing him. "But Her Majesty has given the order...so I must obey. Just don't hold us back."

"Bah."

"Well, it's settled then," Mirage intervened to relieve the building tension. "When are we leaving for the Mountains of Barr?"

"ASAP," Cliff responded. "We need to do this quick like. There's no telling how long we have before the Vendeeni come back.

Fayt, who was still looking at his childhood friend, noticed her smile immediately lessen at the word 'Vendeeni'. She acted like she was fine, and there was a genuine happiness about her, but she was still under a lot of stress.

And to make matters worst, she was becoming an enigma to him. Someone he knew and was sure he could predict suddenly became someone he didn't know. He felt a loss in his heart. He knew that when this was over she wouldn't be the same carefree girl he had always known.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia hunched over; her hands on her knees. She breathed heavily.

"Wow, Sophia," Fayt said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You really have improved. You're ten times better then you were in the simulator."

"Only ten times?" she joked back between breaths.

He laughed while he scanned the party. Everyone was shaking off the fight they had just won with the group of dragons that had ambushed them. Everyone with the exception of Albel who just glared at him. Fayt couldn't help but to feel uneasy. Albel was supposed to be fighting on their side, but he had been giving Fayt hard looks all day.

Fayt shrugged it off as the hike up the mountain continued. He guessed Albel was still mad at being defeated at the Bequerel Mines.

Cliff broke the silence that had taken over the group after some time of walking and fighting. "The dragons are flocking like birds. Can we really make it through here?"

"An old legend says people used to live in these mountains."

"With the dragons?" Maria asked turning to Nel.

Nel nodded her reply.

"They probably had some way of communicating with them."

"Oh, that would be nice," Sophia said to Fayt. "Then we could ask them to stop attacking us."

In response, most of the group just looked bewildered at the girl – save Mirage and Albel. Mirage just smiled and Albel issued one of his famous "Humph"s.

Fayt gave her a small smile before leading the group around the curve in the path. He stopped suddenly; awestricken at the creature that loomed over them. "What the--?"

The Zombie Dragon took no time in diving for the group. Everyone dodged out of the way; separating the group into two parts. Fayt, Mirage, Nel and Maria had jumped to one side. Albel, Cliff and Sophia had jumped to the opposite side.

Before the beast could backtrack, everyone was on their feet and ready to fight. Sophia took a step back, contemplating what her next move should be. She was ready to hit it with an offensive spell, but she waited. Prior experience told her to be ready to heal instead of fight. She didn't want to be in the middle of casting something if anyone would need her to heal them.

As the dragon dove again, Cliff and Nel were the first to attack. Since the attacks came from two different directions, the dragon was unable to fend both off. Both attacks meet their mark, but only Cliff felt the dragon's rebuttal.

As Cliff landed, Fayt and Albel took their turns slashing at the beast. Sophia quickly ran to Cliff's side and helped his to his feet.

"Are you okay? Do I need to heal you?"

Cliff shook his head and grunted. "That thing is using mental attacks. Healing won't work for that." He pulled out a blackberry and ate it.

Sophia watched him leave and decided that her offensive abilities might be useful this time. She only hoped that everyone had stocked up on blackberries before they had left. Mirage and Cliff had just double teamed the creature by hitting it with a double dose of Sphere of might. The creature floated toward the ground but didn't fall. As soon as the dragon looked to be ready to take off again, Sophia released a round of Ice Needles at it.

She wasn't ready for what happened next. The creature turned toward her and literally flung itself at her. The dragon flew at an unbelievably fast speed. All she had time to do was close her eyes and wait for the impact.

But the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see the back of Albel in front of her. Somehow he had deflected the dragon's attack. The others were finishing the dragon off as he returned his sword to its sheath. He turned and gave her a hard stare.

"Um…thank you," she said hesitantly.

"You should watch yourself. When you attack, hit to kill; not to anger your foe, stupid girl."

"Sophia, are you okay?" Fayt asked appearing at Albel's side.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. How's everyone else?"

"Been better," Cliff responded.

"Well, that took a lot out of us," Mirage said approaching the group who had gathered around Sophia. Sophia wondered if they were really gathering around her or if they were just following Fayt who had moved close to see how she was.

"Yes it did; and it's getting dark," Nel said looking at the sky. "I would suggest we make camp. Right now none of us are in any condition to continue, much less take on the Marquis."

"There's a cave over here."

Everyone followed the voice of the blue haired girl. She was the only one who had not gathered with the others.

Fayt looked up at Cliff. "Well, let's check it out. It might be what we need right now."

Cliff followed Fayt to the entrance of the cave. The others lagged behind them. Fayt stopped at the entrance. "These are...!"

"...Dragon skeletons!" Maria finished for him in an unenthused tone.

Cliff examined the area. "It must be a dragon graveyard."

Sophia just looked in awe at the scene. Every bone was clean with no gore, but a shiver still crept up her spine. A strange noise echoed through the cave, causing Sophia to jump involuntarily and grab the arm of the closest person. She had frozen momentarily before relaxing her hold enough for the person to escape her grasp. When the arm was pulled from her hands, she realized what she had just done. She looked over and turned red with embarrassment when her eyes met Albel's.

"Sounds like an air dragon! Where the heck is it?"

Sophia turned her attention to Cliff. She was thankful that no one else but Albel had noticed her scare. She would have felt better if he hadn't noticed either, but that would have been hard since he was the unlucky soul who was subject to the consequences of her startle.

"There's no need to panic," Nel said inspecting a pile of bones. "It's only the wind blowing through this bone here."

Fayt lifted the bone in question and turned it over in his hands a few times. "It's a dragon's windpipe."

"A dragon's windpipe is quite a valuable item. I've heard that flutes made from them can produce special sounds."

As Sophia watched the interaction between Nel and Fayt, she could feel that someone was watching her. She searched the group to find only one person looking her way. Albel. He was smirking at her and obviously taunting her. She quickly turned away.

"Well, I'll hold on to this until tomorrow. Right now let's just get ready for bed."

A fire was set at the entrance. While the work was done to set up for the night, the fire's heat drifted into the cave; which held the warmth in its enclosure. Before long the cave was made into a decent resting place.

Sophia looked up from the fire briefly. The whole time the others had spent on the preparations for the night, she had been at the fire preparing dinner. She had never fixed a meal by fire before and had opted to fix a simple soup for the ease. When everyone was done they had gathered around the fire to eat.

Mirage sat beside Sophia. After everyone had gotten their meal Mirage leaned over and whispered in Sophia's ear. "Looks like Mr. Anti-social won't eat with the rest of us. You should take him something."

Sophia scanned through everyone sitting at the fire. Albel was the only one missing. She hadn't needed to look to know who Mirage was talking about. She half sighed as she rested her bowl on the ground and prepared another. When she was done she lifted both bowls and headed out to search for the missing man.

No one noticed her leave the fire. Cliff was busy eating. Nel couldn't help but to watch the blonde man in awe. She had never seen anyone love food so much. She wondered how he wasn't some obese slob instead of a fighter. Mirage watched the glances Nel gave Cliff in amusement as she plotted a scheme of her own. Maria and Fayt were discussing some matter that involved which weapon we better: a sword or a gun.

Sophia ventured further from the camp then she liked before she found the swordsman. He sat alone in the shadows lend against a rock and looking at the night sky. She shuffled her feet as she approached him to make her presence known. He didn't turn his head as she sat beside him.

"Hungry?"

"Hmm..."

Sophia leaned forward a bit and held the bowl out to him. "Are you hungry?"

He finally dropped his gaze and took the offered bowl. They sat in silence for a while as they ate. When he was done he sat his empty bowl on the ground between them.

She looked up from her half eaten meal. He had repositioned himself to how he was when she first sat beside him. "Albel? Why don't you try to socialize with anyone? They're not that bad."

"Bah. What need do I have to socialize with that bunch of fools? Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"Besides, the only one I've really seen you socialize with is the blonde woman. The blue haired maggot only talks to you when he's worried about you."

She thought about what he had said. He was right. Mirage always talked to her but Fayt had changed a bit from that night at the inn in Peterny. The whole day he only talked to her after the battles to check her for injuries. Other than that, there was no conversation between her and him. He had talked to the others more. Cliff, Maria and Nel seemed to be the only ones he really held conversations with.

"Huh? Well, we've just been too busy fighting to talk. Tonight's the first night we've all been together to talk."

"Hmm, and where is everyone now? Tell me, did anyone even notice when you left the camp?"

Sophia paused. Mirage knew she was leaving, but had anyone else noticed? No. They were too busy with each other to notice her. She tried to recall how much each member had actually talked to her since they had left Airyglyph.

Mirage always talked to her, so she didn't count. Like Albel said, since leaving Airyglyph Fayt only really paid attention to her when there was a fight. Cliff and Nel just seemed too wrapped up in what was going on to really have time for her. And Maria…there was something about her Sophia couldn't understand. The girl had been looking for her but it seemed the moment she found out that Fayt was a part of Uncle Robert's experiment; Sophia had become less important to the leader of Quark.

Sophia hung her head in defeat. "I guess not, but that doesn't really mean anything. There's a lot of tension in the air and this was only the first day."

He grunted but didn't respond. After a long silence, Sophia couldn't help but to try and talk to him. To a certain point his silence made her uneasy. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

He dropped his gaze again to meet hers but he remained silent.

Suddenly she felt pinned under his stare. She gave him a nervous smile. She had already asked and there was no way to turn back now. She might as well finish what she started. "I mean…it's just that you exclude yourself from others. Who do you talk to when you need someone to talk to?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Huh? Don't you ever want to just talk about what's bothering you? You know, get it off your chest?"

He leaned in closer; his stare hardening. "I told you I don't need to talk to anyone. That is an action for the weak."

She frowned at him. "Well, it's not healthy to keep it all bottled up. It only results in…"

"In what?" he raised his eyebrow to question her.

"In being anti-social and ill natured."

"Ill natured?" he half laughed.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"And what do you want? Want me to cry on your shoulder?" he responded in a rude voice.

She winched. "No, that's not it. Oh forget it. I'm going back now. We all need some sleep so you might want to come with me."

He watched her as she gathered the bowls and stood. Her look of discontentment faded into a smile. "Sorry."

Before he knew it he was standing. "Sorry about what, girl?"

"About trying to pressure you. You're just so different then anyone I've met before." Her smile dropped under his stare. "I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it. It's just different; that's all. It keeps things interesting."

"Interesting?" He started to follow her as she walked slowly back to the camp.

"Yeah. You're so unpredictable. At first it was scary, but now it's not. It's…um…hard to explain."

_You're so unpredictable, Albel. Really, I just don't understand you sometimes but it's not like it's a bad thing._ Words haunted his mind from a distant past. He grunted.

She twisted her head slightly as she walked. "Who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be better."

He didn't respond as he followed her back. She handed the bowls to Mirage who was cleaning up and offered to help. The woman refused; shooing her off to bed. Albel watched as the girl told the blonde thank you and good night. Sophia scanned the rest of the party still gathered at the fire before disappearing into the cave.

Everyone was still as Sophia had left. Fayt and Maria had moved to a new topic. Nel was listening with half interest in the story Cliff was telling her and Mirage was cleaning up.

Albel studied the group of fools before him. It was just as he had suspected. None of them had noticed the girl's disappearance. He moved to the fire. "Better decide who's on watch, fools."

Everyone paused to look at the swordsman. Fayt scanned the area. "Where's Sophia?"

Mirage looked up from her cleaning to meet the boy's green eyes. "She's in the cave getting ready for bed. Don't tell me you are just now noticing that she's not here?"

"Well…" Fayt responded guiltily.

"Huh?" Cliff said looking around. "How long has she been gone?"

Mirage smiled. "I would say not quite an hour. Honestly Cliff, she's the target. You should be paying a little more attention."

"Naw, now why would I do that? That's your job isn't it?"

"Bah. Pathetic."

"What do you mean, Albel?" Maria asked.

"He's right," Nel answered. "We're in the middle of an important mission. All of us should be looking out for each other. We all should have noticed she wasn't here."

"So, you knew this and decided to call us pathetic just now?"

Albel smirked at the blue haired maggot. "Why? You didn't notice when I wasn't here?" Before anyone could respond he disappeared into the cave.

Fayt gave Cliff a questioning look.

"Hey, don't look at me kid." Cliff turned his attention to Mirage. "Were was she the whole time?"

Mirage put the supplies away and walked to the cave's entrance. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her or Albel."

The four remaining at the fire watched in silence as Mirage entered the cave. The blonde woman reappeared briefly. "Oh, and he's right. One of you needs to take first watch." She ducked back in the cave, leaving them searching for words.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

When Sophia woke it was still night. She looked around the cave briefly. Everyone was still asleep. She sighed quietly before stretching and standing. Careful not to wake anyone, she walked out of the cave.

Sitting by the fire was Cliff. She had hoped that it would be Mirage's turn to watch, but she couldn't complain. She just wanted someone to talk to. She sat a few feet from the man and smiled when he acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing up? You don't have watch tonight."

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

He leaned forward and poked the fire a few times. He yawned before leaning back. "Don't tell me, Fayt's snoring is keeping you awake. I swear that boy could sleep through anything. It's a wonder he doesn't wake himself up." Cliff let out a chuckle.

Sophia giggled. "No, I'm used to his snoring."

Cliff raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now. Fayt never told me you two were that close."

"Huh?" Sophia questioned looking up to meet the expression of the blonde man. A realization hit her and she blushed. "No, not like that. He's practically my brother. There have been plenty of times he's stayed the night with me so I wouldn't have to be alone."

"Riiight."

Sophia sighed heavily. The man was impossible. "I had a nightmare, okay."

"Oh…about what?"

Sophia shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

For a while both sat in silence and watched the fire's flames dance around. Cliff yawned again.

"Why don't you go on to bed? I'm not tired and I doubt I'll sleep the rest of the night. I'll take watch."

Cliff examined the girl. She didn't look tired at all. "You sure? I could always wake up Albel. He's got the next watch anyway."

Sophia smirked. "What's this…you guys taking over the watch? Whose turn is after Albel's?"

"Um…well…Fayt was up for a second round."

"Just like I guessed. Really, what's wrong with me sitting guard? Or Maria or Mirage?"

Cliff shrugged. "Okay, you win," he responded standing in defeat. He moved to the cave's entrance before turning back to the girl. "If you change your mind then you can wake up Albel. You might want to wake him up nicely. The man's got one hell of a temper. Perhaps if you gave him a kiss then he would wake up happy."

"What!" She turned sharply, but he had already disappeared from view.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Cliff sat in his sleeping spot and chuckled lightly to himself while he tucked himself between the blankets. He leaned back, well past ready for sleep.

"Worm."

Cliff sat up and quickly found Albel sitting in his own spot and looking at him. Albel gave him a warning smirk. "If you have any wit about you, you will not tease the girl."

Cliff sat dumbfounded and watched as Albel lay back down. He rested himself back into his blankets and blinked. The last thing he expected was to witness Albel defend anyone. But he should have suspected no less after what Mirage had told him days ago when she was found with Ameena in Aquaria.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) I'm thinking of changing the title of this story to The Untold. The title was one I just threw together and I've never been happy with it – but Untold has stuck. Let me know what you think (either here or in the forums – or if you have a better idea let me know what it is).


	13. Flutes and Sprites and Dragons – Oh My

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: I got this chapter ready and went on FF to see what was going on first, and saw another story with almost the same title (actually - it's the same title with the number 3 added in it. I read it and it's really funny so I'm not complaining too much - just seems that my title got stolen). I was going to change the title of this – but now I'm not sure if it will confuse people or not so for now I'll leave it as I originally have it.

Also, I hope the pace of this isn't too fast. The last thing I want to do is bore you readers (and myself) by putting in _every_ detail…it would take forever to write and read if I did that.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 13: Flutes and Sprites and Dragons – Oh My.

Most of the morning was spent in a workshop where Fayt made a Dragon Bone Flute. Afterwards, the time was spent battling dragons that appeared when Fayt would play the flute wrong in order to open doors.

The first thing that came to Sophia's mind was that it was odd to see doors that opened in response to a flute. The flute imitated the sound of a dragon – fair enough. If this was a way for the dragons to enter and exit then that was fair enough also. But she felt like she was more in a puzzle then on a mission to ask for help from the Marques.

The second thing that weighed on her mind was she had noticed a trend develop while battling. Almost immediately; Fayt, Cliff and Albel would charge the monsters. Nel would stand back and hit the enemy with her runology when there was a clear shot. Mirage and Maria would fill-in for one of the guys if they got hurt too bad. Like always, Sophia just stood to the side and healed when required. Only on rare occasions would she actually get a hit in. All this wasn't what got her attention. Her attention was drawn to the fact that if a monster got too close to her, the creature almost always died thanks to none other then Albel.

The Ruins of Barr were one door away. They stopped for a short rest. There was one more door to open and the group needed to be prepared for Fayt to once again play the wrong tune. He surprised everyone when he played it right the first time.

"Oh great," Nel said standing at his side. "The last door and you finally get it right."

"I'm just glad we don't have to fight again," Sophia said softly from the rear.

"Bah," Albel spoke. He stood at the rear and by her side. Another trend she had noticed.

They had finally made it to the Ruins of Barr and a unanimous decision was made to rest. The prior battles had put a dent in their supplies and it was only wise to rest before facing the Marques.

First, the area was explored to be sure of an undisturbed rest. A room was found and the group gasped upon entering. The shelves were lined with dragon parts preserved in jars of various sizes.

"Live together with dragons? Is this what that means?" Cliff asked turning a complete circle to inspect the room.

Fayt shook his head. "They entered the dragons' lair, hunted them down, and then performed all kinds of experiments on them."

"Seems so. If they were really living together, they wouldn't mercilessly slaughter them like this."

Sophia gasped again. "How terrible."

"Hmph."

"Something wrong?" Sophia asked looking up at the man at her side.

"Do you realize how many dragons we've killed so far?"

"But we--!"

"'We had no choice,' is what you were going to say, right? Either way you look at it, there's really not much of a difference."

Sophia shivered and hugged herself defensively. He was right. She hadn't thought of it that way. She looked up to see that Nel also shared her feelings.

The group made a hasty retreat. Further investigation provided another puzzle that was easily figured out. With the help of the dragon's cranium and Fayt's newly mastered skills with the flute, the final door was opened.

When a winged boy appeared, Sophia's instinct was issuing warnings like crazy. She should have known that things wouldn't be easy – but did they have to get harder?

"What the--?" Fayt said as the boy flew circles around the group. "Who's that?"

The boy stopped and hovered in front of Fayt. "Hello there! It's been quite some time since anybody's come this way! It's gonna be fun having somebody to beat up again!"

The battle was the toughest they had dealt with so far. The boy was small but extremely fast. His wind attacks kept Nel out of the fight. Nel was needed to fill in for Sophia who was too busy casting Cure Condition on anyone who was 'confused' thanks to the small sprite. Sophia would cure and Nel would heal. Mirage provided her best cover for the two, though there were times all three had to duck and avoid a head on attack.

The sprite was almost finished when he released his last attack in desperation. As soon as his attack was thrown, Cliff managed to deal the last blow. Sophia darted her attention frantically from Cliff to the wind attack which shot straight at her. She blinked and threw herself on the ground. She closed her eyes and waited.

When she felt pressure on her, she twitched instinctively and waited for the pain. The pain never came. It was then she realized that the pressure on her was too heavy to be an attack.

When the pressure finally relieved itself from her, she was able to see that Albel had used himself as a shield – taking the attack in her stead. She shuttered as she watched him sit back, breathing heavily. In the process of trying to avoid the attack, she had dropped her staff. She quickly glanced around, but was unable to find the missing object.

Sitting up on her knees, she reached out and placed both hands on his chest. He flinched and started to move away.

"Just hold still," she mumbled before starting to chant under her breath.

He noticed her motivations and sat as ordered. Though he cursed himself for not giving in to his first instinct to leave her touch, he found it slightly amusing that he didn't mind her hands on him. He scowled at himself as her symbology went to work.

When she was done, she placed her hands on her knees and smiled at him. "Better?" she said too cheerful for his taste.

He grunted and was surprised to see her smile widen. "Good," she said standing and dusting herself off.

"Sophia," Maria said approaching her. "Here, you dropped this." She held up the staff. "You might want to be more careful."

"Thanks, Maria."

"Well now, shall we," Cliff said indicating the Urssa Lava Caves.

Everyone groaned when they entered. The heat made it hard to breath and the monsters in the area made life just that much more difficult. One thing Sophia couldn't understand was that they followed Fayt. She had confidence in him, but she couldn't help but to wonder why he was chosen to lead. He wasn't even from this planet.

After a series of dead ends and one locked door, they discovered a statue of a bunny.

Sophia giggled softly, drawing Mirage's attention. The woman simply smiled back. "You think it's cute don't you?"

"Yeah," Sophia responded. "But there's something about it that makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Give me a second," Sophia said holding up a finger to the blonde. She stood in front of the statue and examined the figure from top to bottom. Then she rounded to the back, leaving the group to wonder what she was up to.

When she surfaced from the other side, she smiled. "Just as I thought," she said holding up a key.

"Sophia, how did you know?" Fayt asked.

"Easy, this whole day has been nothing but one puzzle after the other. I only assumed that the statue held some importance and was another puzzle."

She passed the key over to Fayt who inspected it closely. "A key with rabbit ears..."

"Let me guess," Maria said picking up on Sophia's comment about a puzzle. "This must fit that door we found earlier."

By the time they found the door, Sophia was exhausted. The almost unbearable heat did little good for the fact they were low on supplies and she was low on energy should her symbology be needed. When another room was found, Sophia involuntarily cringed and wondered what they would have to fight this time.

To her pleasure, there was no fight. Just a humanoid rabbit who called himself Vanilla. He was nice and offered to make a ring they would need to get pass the volcanic rock blocking the path to the Marquis. To her displeasure, they were headed back to Airyglyph to retrieve the item needed to make the ring.

She wanted to scream at someone – anyone, but it was no one's fault. She hated the idea of backtracking in order to move forward. She did her best and looked on the bright side; at least they would be able to restock on supplies.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

It was the next day before they were back in Airyglyph and night was fast approaching. The decision was made and the group split up. Sophia, Mirage and Albel headed to the castle where each had a bed to sleep in. Fayt, Maria, Cliff and Nel would stay at the inn in town.

The plan was for Fayt, Maria and Cliff to go to the Aqueducts in the morning and get the stone Vanilla required to make the ring. Nel would send a message to the Queen and inform her of their progress. Albel would inform the King.

Sophia was thankful for the short break. After she was done with dinner she parted from Mirage to wander the halls of the castle. As much as she hated to 'backtrack' she had missed the castle and was glad to be back even if it was just briefly.

During her walk, she found a door she had not noticed before. Giving in to curiosity, she opened the door only to be confronted by a winding staircase. She climbed the stairs and stood in awe at what she found. It was a tower overlooking the castle. The scenery was breath taking. She stood at the rail's edge and watched the snow fall in the moon light.

She heard the footsteps behind her just seconds before her intruder spoke. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to come face to face with Albel. She smiled before resuming her previous position at the rail. "It's beautiful."

He moved to stand beside her. "It's just snow."

She giggled and looked up at him. "Just snow? No, it's much more. The whole scene is beautiful. The castle, the moon light…and the snow is like something out of a book. It's so peaceful up here. Almost like you can just get lost in this moment and forget about everything else."

A cold wind blew, causing her to shiver. "You're cold. Stay up here too long and you'll get sick."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She followed him down the stairs. When they reached the door, a question came to her.

"Albel?"

"Hmm."

"What were you doing up there? You weren't looking for me were you?"

He stopped and glared down at her. "Don't be ridiculous."

She couldn't help but to show her disappointment. "Oh, sorry. I guess it was a silly question."

"Go to bed, girl. You need your rest."

He parted ways with her and she sulked on the way to her room. What had she expected him to say? She wasn't sure, but she definitely felt she was growing closer to him. The realization saddened her. She knew she would have to leave Elicoor behind. And that meant leaving him behind.

But it wasn't like he shared her feelings. That was just a silly thing to think. Sure he was nicer to her then when she first met him, but she was sure that was only due to the fact she reminded him of Josephina.

She had just reached her door when she noticed Mirage walking the hall in front of her. The woman gave her a brief smile. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry about that. I found a tower and lost track of time."

The two entered the room. "Did you see Albel along your way back?"

"Yeah, he found me in the tower."

"Oh good. Then he knows where you are."

Sophia gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Mirage smiled. "He didn't tell you did he?" Sophia shook her head; causing Mirage to chuckle lightly. "I ran into him a short while back and asked him if he had seen you. It was getting late and you need to rest. He gave me a typical 'no and what do I care' answer. I asked him to keep an eye out if he should spot you. I guess he did more then that since he was headed to bed himself."

Sophia collapsed on the bed. "So he was looking for me."

"That would seem to be the case."

Sophia covered her face with her hands and smiled. He had been looking for her. She couldn't help but to feel the pit of her stomach leave her. He acted like he didn't care, but she knew differently. She would have to pay more attention to him. She was sure there was a way to tell when he was showing affection or not – though he would deny it.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

The return trip was easier then the first time. Thankfully all the doors remained open and no new monsters appeared to make life harder. They made a brief stop by Vanilla's workshop.

Suddenly backtracking didn't seem like a bad idea. Sophia was glad for the break and felt refreshed. She still dreaded facing the dragon, but at least everyone was ready for it. She only hoped he wouldn't fight them. She would fight if needed, but she hated doing so.

The volcanic rock was easily removed with the new ring designed by Vanilla. The passage led to a large room. Sophia studied the room intensely as she followed the others. She never imagined such a large open space would exist inside the caves.

"It's huge..." Fayt said, stopping the group.

"Now that's just too big."

Sophia peered around the two and gasped. The dragon was larger then she had imagined.

Cliff cocked his head to the side; chin in hand. "I can see why they call him the Marquis. Impressive."

Nel shifted uneasily. "I really hope he'll go along with our proposal..."

"It won't be that easy, fool."

Nel shot Albel a murderous glance. "What did you call me?"

Their argument was short lived. The dragon moved his arm, drawing the attention of the whole group.

"Huh? It moved!" Sophia gasped. She took a small step back.

The dragon moved more; raising his head. "Who dares disturb my sleep?"

"Whoa! The dragon talks!"

"...Another ill-mannered human, I see." The dragon said raising up some more. "Do you believe you are the masters of all creation? Why are you so surprised that other creatures can speak? You act as though you know everything. Ages pass, yet you humans never learn."

Nel approached the dragon and knelt down. "I'm Nel Zelpher, agent of Aquaria. We've come to request the Marquis's aid, Your Excellency."

"A maiden of Aquaria? Speak your purpose."

"Yes, Your Excellency. A great threat is menacing these lands. We need Your Excellency's help to stop it."

"Hmph. I sensed the restlessness outside. What would you have me do?"

"We'd like you to bear the runological weapon we developed, so that we can deal with this threat."

"Imbeciles! You would have me bear on my own back something made by human hands? Do not insult me, humans. I am great and ancient, and you are nothing. How could you think I would acquiesce to such a foolish request?"

Sophia stepped to Fayt's side. "We meant no insult. We need your help."

The dragon grunted at her, blowing hot air out his nostrils.

"Even so," Nel responded. "We cannot leave until you agree!"

"I could not care less!"

"Nel, forget it," Cliff said approaching her. "Turkeys like this need to be smacked around a bit before they'll listen."

"Now that's a first. We're both of the same opinion."

Sophia gave Albel a short glance. She could feel the fear swell in her gut. Out of all the things they had fought, nothing had been that big.

Maria put her hand on her hip. "I agree that humans are nothing special. But I wonder if you are as great as you say you are. Perhaps you need a lesson in humility."

"Your Excellency... Is there no way you'll agree to cooperate?" Sophia asked, desperate to avoid a fight.

"None!"

"Oh well. We'll have to force you to listen!" Fayt said removing his sword.

Sophia instinctively drew her staff as the others drew their respective weapons.

"You are free to try," the dragon laughed. "Convince me of your worth and I shall listen to all you have to say!"

"We'll hold you to your word, Your Excellency!"

"It is a promise I shall not have to keep!"

The dragon charged the group. Keeping up with their routine for dealing with enemies, Sophia was surprised that the fight didn't last long before the dragon had backed down. She had only had to heal a few times and the group was barely out of breath.

"Not bad for mere humans." The dragon eyed them as he spoke. "And an even better challenge than that man who subdued Tempest. This shall be the first time in ages I have had to really earn my name!"

The dragon charged again, only this time he seemed to have gained new life. Nope, life never was that easy. Sophia ran quickly for the corner.

She had made it halfway when the dragon flew a short distance into the air; flapping his wings furiously. The waves hit the entire party, including Sophia. She was knocked down and immediately noticed her energy reduce. It was clear that they were facing another foe who dealt mental attacks.

She popped a berry in her mouth as she stood. She darted her gaze frantically over the group; only slightly relieved to see them all standing.

The first one up and ready to attack was Mirage. She managed to get a hit in before the beast flung her away with his tail. She landed on the ground near Sophia.

Sophia tried not to panic as she approached the blonde. Normally Mirage would have moved by now and attempted to stand. The woman remained still, causing Sophia's pulse to quicken.

She knelt down and turned Mirage over to her back. The sounds of the fight in the background took second on her list of priorities. Her first priority was to inspect Mirage and to help her.

Tears flooded Sophia's eyes when she noticed the woman was not breathing. Mirage couldn't die…she just couldn't. Sophia shook her by her shoulders, calling her name between sobs. It did no good – Mirage didn't respond.

Just when the pain had become so great Sophia was sure she would cry endlessly, a familiar pressure settled in her gut. It was a feeling she had grown accustom too; the feeling of her symbology growing. Acting on instinct she let her newly aquired power flow.

"Restoration!"

The symbological light surrounded Mirage. Within seconds the woman gasped loudly for breath. She coughed and blinked. "Sophia?"

Sophia wiped her face. "Mirage! You're alive, thank goodness. I thought you died…" Sophia went pale. She had died. Finding strength in a rush of adrenaline, she pulled the woman into a seating position and hugged her fiercely.

Mirage returned the hug before nicely pushing Sophia way. Both of them stood to check on the others just in time to see the dragon fall to the ground.

It was over. They had won.

"Arrr... To live 700 years only to suffer at the hands of mere humans."

"You'll keep your word, right?" Maria asked approaching the dragon.

"Though it is humiliating to serve your kind, breaking one's word is a despicable act. I have no choice."

"All right then."

"You may ride on my back, small but powerful humans. I shall bear you wherever you desire."

Sophia reluctantly followed the others as they mounted the dragon. Thoughts of her first dragon ride hung like bad reminders in her head.

A low chuckled drew her out of her thoughts. Sitting beside her she found Albel smirking. "Aren't afraid of flying are you?" he teased.

"N-no, it's just I…" She was cut off when the dragon took flight. The sudden shift was unexpected and she felt her seat leave her. She was falling. She clinched her eyes shut and yelped.

Her fall came to an abrupt end when she hit something. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what had just happened. It had become a routine she wasn't sure if she liked or not. She would get herself in trouble and Albel would get her out. She liked the fact he was looking out for her, but she feared looking week.

Why did she feel this way? It was irrational and unexplained. All she knew is that it was the way she felt and she couldn't change it no matter how hard she tried.

"Next time watch what you're doing." he said sitting her back down.

She blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to take off that suddenly."

The ride itself was peaceful. The dragon had told them his name. After the fight, he seemed a lot nicer and Sophia was happy he didn't act too reluctant to help. She knew with his help they would be able to carry the Thunder Arrow.

The only thing she hated was that someone else had to get involved in the whole affair.

Once they had arrived back at the castle in Aquaria, Sophia simply listened to the plans. It would seem that Crosell wouldn't allow anyone but them to ride him. She cringed at the though of yet another dragon ride, but she had grown to like him some. He really didn't seem all that bad once he stopped acting superior.

He vaguely reminded her of someone else she knew.

The group split up to allow time for the Thunder Arrow to be put in place. Sophia chose to walk the garden for a while before setting out to find Albel. She had something she wanted to say. She only hoped he would listen.

When she couldn't find him in the castle, she searched the streets. She found him pacing the main road of Aquios. She approached him and waited for him to see her. She was greeted with a neutral expression.

"Hey."

He grunted at her.

His stare suddenly made her nervous. She took a breath. "You know, it won't be long before we leave and I just wanted to be sure I was able to say goodbye first. I don't know what's going to happen, but I wanted to thank you for all you've done to help."

"It was an order, nothing more."

She gave him a smile. "Not just that. I mean for everything."

He rose and eyebrow to question her. "Like?"

"Well, first you saved me from that tree. Then there was Vox, not to mention all the battles we fought just to get the Marquis. I know you've been looking out for me and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Do you do that often?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Take the blame for everything."

"I-I don't know."

"Well, stop," he said bluntly. "Not everything is your fault."

"Okay." She gave him her best smile. "I'm really going to miss you when I have to leave. Maybe I can come back and visit when this is all over." She had made the statement, but meant it as a question.

"Bah, doesn't matter to me," he said walking toward the castle.

She trotted to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if those fools are done yet. I tire of waiting."

They had just approached the castle when Cliff greeted them at the front door. "There you two are. Fayt's been looking for you."

"Bah."

"Is it already time to leave?"

"Yup. So, let's get the show on the road."

Sophia walked behind Cliff. She could feel Albel following her. She knew he had meant more then he said when he told her it didn't matter to him. She had learned to notice his quirks over the time she had spent with him. He had responded with unconcerned words but had walked away at the same time.

A sure sign he wished to change the subject. She almost smiled and would have if she had been able to forget the fact she was about to leave the planet – and him along with it.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) I couldn't help but to add the part about Fayt's bad flute playing skills. I was reading the script and could recall vividly all the trouble I went through to make the thing play the right way. So, this way I had someone to blame – Fayt! Yes, sometimes I can be mean.


	14. Reunions of Irony

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Note: Long over-due chapter ahead! Sorry about the wait but after finishing Bitter-Sweet Motivations, I kind of lost my thrill for writing. That story was so far one of my best and it was sad to have it end. I tried many times to start up on this one, just to stop and do something else. I finally got over my procrastination and finished another chapter. Sorry rice, I threw in a twist and you'll have to wait just a bit longer for Sophia and Albel to be reunited. I wanted to fit it in this chapter but it got long before I realized.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 14: Reunions of Irony

Everything had happened so fast. The Diplo appeared, followed by the Vendeeni. She never had the chance to let one thought enter her head before she was back on the dragon and in the air. As unimportant as it was, she was thankful that she had remembered to hold on during the take off.

Sophia stared at the same point in the sky. She really wasn't needed to do more then be there. Like most of the passengers, she had no role.

Maria turned to Nel. "Okay, fire when you get within range."

"Got it," Nel replied. Sophia focused her attention on the redhead. Holding her breath, she watched as the cannon fired. She whimpered slightly when the blast was absorbed by the Vendeeni's shields.

"Don't give up. Keep firing!"

"I know. I'm trying." It was clear in Nel's voice she was frustrated at the turn in events and not angry at Maria.

Sophia watched with a heavy heart while round after round from the Thunder Arrow was absorbed by the Vendeeni's shields. She had meant it when she offered to give up. She would have gone willingly if it meant keeping everyone else from harm; but she was selfish also. She was relieved that she was told no. Just because she was willing to give up didn't mean she wanted to.

She knew they were only after her because of what was done to her. She knew she had nothing else to offer. She wasn't extraordinarily athletic. She wasn't a genus. She had no outstanding talents or skills. She was just an ordinary girl from Earth who was altered for reasons she didn't understand.

They were after her alterations and not her. She didn't want them after her at all, but she couldn't help but to feel her own self worthlessness. Besides what was done to her, she had nothing to provide to anyone. She was nothing special.

She could hear everyone talking. She had been staring off into nothing. Her mind set on go but her body frozen. Her ears heard the buzzes of speech but had drowned out the words. When she could wrap her mind around the meaning, it was Crosell she had heard.

"They're retreating."

She searched the sky. The Vendeeni battleships were moving away. A small light of hope flickered in her; but was short lived. It didn't take long for everyone to see that the Vendeeni were not retreating. The Vendeeni were chasing after the Diplo.

Sophia felt guilt return in a small dose. The Diplo was in trouble because of her. Her mind screamed at her to think rationally. The Diplo was there only because Maria was there. Maria was there because she had sent Cliff and Mirage. Cliff and Mirage had been sent because of Maria's curiosity for the other 'gueni pig'. Fayt had gotten mixed up in this only to learn he was also involved.

Her mind screamed at her that it wasn't her fault, but her heart carried the burden. A burden she knew wasn't for her to carry alone. Despite what logic her brain came up with, she still felt she was to blame.

"_Do you do that often?" She could remember Albel's question from a short time ago._

"_Huh? Do what?"_

"_Take the blame for everything."_

She glanced up to look at the swordsman. As unemotional as he tried to keep his face the worry and confusion was there. It was there only in small doses, but still there.

"Diplo!" Maria screamed in desperation.

A sudden blast ran through the sky and destroyed the two Vendeeni battleships. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"What was that?"

Cliff's question was cut off when Maria received a transmission.

"Marietta! Are you okay?" Even in Maria's usual levelness, her worry was evident.

"Yes, thankfully... Did you see that?" the disembodied voice replied.

"What was it? Do we have a computer analysis?"

"Hold on a second... Here it is. What?"

A few faint lines formed on Maria's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't believe it! The computer says that narrow beam of light was packing an energy magnitude of 3.2!"

"Did she say magnitude 3.2?" Cliff asked.

"That can't be..." Fayt said talking more to himself then anyone else. He looked at Cliff with a desperate look. "Even the creation cannons on the latest Federation battleships can only emit an energy magnitude of 2, tops!"

"So what the hell was it?"

"Marietta, can you determine the light beam's origin?"

"No. All I can tell is it's somewhere extremely far away. Even the Diplo's sensors couldn't detect the source. Oh! Hold on a second." There was a pause in the communication. "Captain, our sensors have picked up multiple instances of the same type of energy reaction! They're all heading in the same direction! One of them is exceeding magnitude 4!"

"Magnitude 4!" Maria's voice elevated slightly. "Where are they headed?"

"Earth!"

Sophia watched as Cliff, Fayt and Maria held the conversation. They had thrown around a few ideas but nothing had stuck for an explanation. She felt the blood rush to her head at the thought of Earth being attacked. Things were still clouded in confusion but one thing was certain. There was something out there worse than the Vendeeni and it wasn't after her. She felt only a little relief.

"The gravitic warp engine's been damaged. ...Repairs should take about six hours."

"Do it in four," Maria spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Sophia let in to instinct and braced herself for landing. She had nothing to say and couldn't have spoken if she wanted to. Her throat had closed so tight it made breathing difficult. She caught the worried glances from Mirage and managed a brief smile. She was starting to wonder if she would ever feel like smiling again.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

He stood silent as he watched from the shadows. The group of off worlders were bidding their farewells to the King, Queen and the few assembled with her. Woltar was also present.

He knew why the old man was there. He wanted the chance to see her one time before she left. For the old man, telling her good-bye would be like telling another daughter good-bye.

Albel wasn't blind. He had noticed the bond between Woltar and the girl. They had a tie that drew them together. It was a tie he could not identify but for reasons beyond his understanding he was envious of it.

Both of them were able to draw people to them and befriend them. That was a skill he denied himself. As worthless as it was to possess such a skill, there were times he questioned his own motivations. He never felt the need to bond with anyone since everyone was taken from him.

All he had left was Woltar and he was growing old. To age was to die. Cold hard truths echoed through him. To care was to risk. The stakes were ones he never wished to bet with again. His heart had only one function and that was to beat. Other than that, it was just another useless muscle.

He watched as the girl swayed slightly from side to side. She scanned the group gathered obviously looking for someone.

"Huh? Where's Albel?" The sound of his name brought him from his light trance. The boy had spoken but he noticed her twitch. So, she was looking for him.

"He went back home. Said something like, 'The danger's past, so there's no need for me to stay here.'" Leave it up to the old man to make some excuse. He hadn't said a word when he walked away, yet Woltar told different.

The other blue haired worm took her opportunity to speak. "He didn't even say good-bye... He'll never change."

"Ah, don't say that." Woltar replied nodding to Sophia. She smiled back. Her smile held a hint of uncertainty. No, not uncertainty but sadness. She hadn't lied when she said she would be sad to leave.

Bah.

"I wanted to at least say good-bye."

She hadn't been the one to speak, but the want to do so also rang in her eyes. His feet were planted and he had no intentions of wandering from his spot. Still, he wondered what would happen should he choose to leave his post and venture among them. Would they tell a different story and shun him? Could it be their kind words towards him was only a façade?

Before his thoughts could take him further into the realm of 'what might happen' they were gone; vanishing in a flash of light. In just one instant they had left. She had left.

Slowly the group gathered had dispersed. All of them had gone but Woltar.

"It would not have killed you to say good-bye, my boy."

Albel huffed out loud. He should have known the old man knew he was there. He had never been able to hide from him long.

"It's a shame."

"What?" Albel asked stepping out of the shadows.

"That the situation would warrant such an end. It would have been nice to have had her around a bit longer."

Albel watched as Woltar walked away.

Slowly at first he made his way through the streets. Perhaps now would be a good time to go home. He did not want to linger in Aquarian territory too long. The atmosphere was unsettling. Judging by the light left, he had enough time to make it to the next town before dusk.

He would still be in Aquaria, but away from the castle.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Nel had never been one to mope. When tragedy struck her she always lashed back. But for some reason she was having a hard time wishing them farewell. The part that confused her the most was that they were already gone.

She still felt they would show back up. She cursed herself. These feelings were not like her. She had never felt such discontent. That and her hands itched. Call it a sixth sense but every time her hands itched it meant trouble was on the horizon.

As she stood in Peterny she pondered what trouble there could be. Fayt and Cliff were gone and had assured them that there would be no more problems with the celestial ships. If the threat wouldn't come from the sky, then there was a good chance it would come from the ground. The war was still too fresh for some to let go of.

She had spent the whole night in thought as she sat at one of the tables in the square. The chapel was to her back. The longer she sat there the more she felt trouble on the way. That's when she saw him pass by.

Albel the Wicked.

So he hadn't gone home. That in itself was suspicious. She studied him as he headed east. He hadn't noticed her at all. In fact, it seemed he was in deep thought himself. Could it be that he was as human as she was?

Nel mentally smacked herself. If he was still an enemy she couldn't think of him as human. That was one sure way to lose a fight. The fact still remained that his behavior was odd.

It was her duty to serve the Queen and protect her country. She couldn't let any possible threat walk away unexamined. That's when she decided to follow him. It was a little too convenient for him to pass by after she had a feeling that trouble was on the way.

If he was trouble, she would find out.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia listened as Lieber explained that that the energy blast were not the work of the Federation, Aldian, nor Vendeeni forces. The true source was still unknown. She would have thought she would be happy to be aboard the Diplo. It was something to remind her of how modern her life had been before her pod crashed on Elicoor.

But she wasn't happy. Every time they seemed to get somewhere there was always something that came up. Add another twist in the reality that was once her life. She was never one to seek adventure; but for some reason it found her anyway.

"How are you doing?" Fayt asked her. His eyes were filled with concern. She was comforted that she wasn't the only one that felt things were spiraling out of control.

"Never been better."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. We'll find out what's going on. I'm going to follow Maria to the bridge. Cliff and Mirage are already there so you might want to come along too."

She forced a smile and nodded. Albel had been wrong. Fayt paid more attention to her then he thought. Despite the turn in events he was still her friend and someone she could rely on. As much as things change, some things remain the same.

They entered the bridge just minutes after Maria.

"…behind schedule on our objective to secure Dr. Leingod. Let's proceed as planned to point S317. All hands standby!"

"W-wait a sec..." Fayt said stepping up to Maria. "'Secure Dr. Leingod'? So you know where my father is?"

"That's right. He's being held in a cave on a planet located at point S317. It's been cleverly disguised, but it's a secret Vendeeni base, no doubt."

Sophia joined Fayt. "A secret base? How do you know about it then?"

"Don't underestimate Quark's information network. We'll be entering gravitic warp at once. Go sit over there."

Sophia and Fayt did as instructed. She felt a little better knowing that Uncle Robert was still okay for the time being. She gave Fayt a reassuring smile. He returned it, but it wasn't sincere. She couldn't blame him. She loved Uncle Robert, but if it was her dad instead of him – she was sure she would feel worse.

"Set a course to point S317 via gravitic warp. Break out of orbit with one-quarter thrust."

"Okay. Breaking out of orbit with one-quarter thrust," Mirage replied. Sophia turned slightly to look around the bridge. Once again she felt like she didn't belong. Everyone there had a role and a job.

She tried to remind herself that she wasn't alone. This time she had Fayt there and she was sure he had to feel a bit out of place also. But he was never as shy as she was. If given the chance he always seemed to fit in anywhere.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

The next day hadn't provided her with anything to make her feel better. She followed Albel from Peterny to Arias. Never once did he make one wrong move. He was his usual antisocial self. He wouldn't hold back a harsh word for anyone who looked at him the wrong way. But he never once threatened anyone either.

Her hands still itched and the closer she got to Airyglyph, the worse it got. Something was going to happen and she could feel it. As she treaded the dusty road to Kirlsa, she kept her thoughts silent.

Since Cliff and Fayt had left, she felt alone. It was as if being with them was like being a part of something bigger. Now that the war was over, it felt she had nothing left. She didn't like war, but at that time she had a purpose. She knew there would be work to do in war's aftermath, but it wasn't the same.

She was in the war to find an end to it. Now that the objective was reached she felt out of place. She shook her head the closer she got to Kirlsa. It was nothing more then her own selfishness. Everyone wanted to be part of something bigger. It was a mere dream.

But it was a dream she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. She stopped briefly to look at the Training Facility. The same place she had ventured alone to save two friends. Now it was a place that reminded her of two friends lost.

Scuffing her feet along the dirt, she made her way to the front door of the facility. There were no guards on duty. Without a second thought she entered the doors and paused. Further up the hall was Albel. He hadn't seen her as he turned the corner out of sight.

She sighed and walked the other way.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia's heart had not stopped pounding from the first encounter with the Vendeeni captain. The image of her 'uncle' was still too fresh.

"Transport at the specified time. And I repeat, no heroics."

"Understood." Maria matched his monotone. "We'll hold you to that as well. We'll exchange Fayt and Sophia for Dr. Leingod. That's the deal."

"Yes, that is the deal."

Sophia couldn't help but to feel relief when the communication ended. Her happiness of seeing her 'uncle' unharmed was small compared to her apprehension. One thing she knew for sure was that everything had to always happen so fast. She felt she barely had time to take a breath before something else popped up.

They had just broken orbit when the Federation contacted them. Commodore Wittcomb had just told them not to attack when the Vendeeni contacted them. They demanded both her and Fayt in exchange for Uncle Robert. It would seem Fayt's 'show' on Elicoor caught their attention.

The Federation must have been too far away to see what Fayt did. Commodore Wittcomb was confused as to why they wanted him. Due to the rushing atmosphere of the situation, Wittcomb did not ask about Fayt, but simply said enough to insinuate a full explanation would come later.

Sophia only hoped there would be a later.

Cliff turned in his chair. "We can only transport six at a time. Their capacity shouldn't be any different."

"Most likely," Maria replied in a confidence to hide her own apprehension.

"Well, I guess six should be enough."

"Remember, they've got my father. Whatever you do, be careful."

"You're such a worrywart," Cliff teased. "Put a little more trust in me."

"I trust you, I really do. It's just..."

Maria approached Fayt and gave Sophia a friendly look. "Don't worry. It'll be okay... Believe me. We'll get everyone back safely."

"Maria..."

"Thanks," Sophia said in a weak voice.

Maria nodded assuring to both of them though her gaze stayed on Fayt. "Mirage, prepare to transport us down."

"Roger, Captain."

"I'll go with you," Cliff said quickly following Mirage. "Hey Steeg, you're coming, too."

Sophia felt glued in place as she watched the three leave. For some reason she didn't want Mirage to go. She had become not only a friend but she made Sophia feel safer just being around.

Sophia just stood still and waited as Maria informed Lancar to ready the equipment. She was over come with a certain nostalgia of war. Not that long ago she was in Airyglyph during war time. Those in command always seemed to take the same tone when a crisis hit.

Maria sat down and turned back to the two. "...What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking you really are Quark's leader."

Sophia nodded, agreeing with Fayt.

"Not too sharp, are you? I've been telling you that from the start."

"I know, it's just that..."

"Yeah, whatever. There's still some time before we transport down, so you're free until then. There's nothing I need you for right now. I'll make an announcement when it's time to go."

Sophia gave the bridge one last glance before leaving. She had a little free time and she needed it. She also needed to get out of that room. The tension on the bridge was so thick she found it hard to breathe. She knew it was just her. Her own tension was rocketing.

She stopped at the first window she came to. The blackness of the scene behind the glass provided little comfort. She almost laughed at herself. Looking out at the vast ocean of stars she could feel just how small she was. Yet, her problems felt universal.

"Hey there. Are you holding up?"

She turned her head to look at Fayt. He had taken position at her side in front of the window.

"I guess. It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's funny huh?"

He gave her a questioning look. His lips didn't move as he allowed her to speak her mind.

"I didn't really spend that much time on Elicoor; but it felt like longer. Then we went through so much trouble to get off the planet just to return. It's ironic."

Fayt allowed a few more moments of silence before responding. "We're not only returning to Elicoor; but to Airyglyph also."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

He shifted from one foot to the other. "We have to be. We've been through too much to give up now."

She nodded in determination. "Your right. We can't give up now. But I'm still scared."

He rested his arm around her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay to be scared. Fear is just another thing we have to deal with; but we will. Besides…" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I've seen how you've grown up since we were separated. I'm confident that you can make it."

"Thanks."

Maria's voice came over the speakers. "It's time, everyone. Meet in front of the transporter room."

After a few turns, they were in front of the transporter room. Everyone was there with the exception of Maria.

"Ah, there you two are. Are you ready to go?" Cliff smiled in his usual fashion.

"I'm ready," Fayt replied. Sophia nodded silently in agreement.

"I see everyone's here." Maria approached the group. "All right, let's go."

Cliff turned to Mirage who was standing at his side. "You've got the bridge, Mirage."

"Roger."

"Mirage, you're staying?" Sophia asked not concealing her worry.

Mirage rested her hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. He might not look like much, but I'm sure Cliff can handle things." She gave Cliff a sideways wink.

Cliff shook his head. "You, Mirage, are a regular comedian," he teased back. "Yahaa, let's do it!"

"Good luck. See you soon," Mirage said as Cliff entered the transporter.

Sophia couldn't help but to admire how calm Mirage stayed as she bid everyone goodbye. Maria waited by the transporter for Fayt and Sophia.

Lancar turned to Fayt. "Stay sharp and keep an eye on the captain."

Fayt nodded. "Will do."

Sophia watched as Fayt disappeared in the transporter. Maria gave her a short nod to indicate she was next.

"I'll see you soon, Mirage," she said trying to regain her optimism.

"I don't doubt it." Mirage gave Sophia a quick hug.

Sophia did her best to smile as she stepped into the transporter. In a blink she was standing between Fayt and Cliff on the roof of the Kirlsa Training Facility. In another blink Maria was standing in front of her. The two other crew members were standing on each side of Maria.

Sophia held her breath as she scanned over the roof. She had been in the kitchen and through the halls but never pass that. A shadow caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned sharply to the top of the wall but found nothing.

"F-Fayt?" she asked tentatively reaching out and touching his shoulder. She was surprised to see him looking at the same spot on the wall she had been looking at. Maybe it wasn't just her imagination.

A flash of light drew her attention straight ahead. Biwig, two Vendeeni soldiers and Uncle Robert appeared before them. She gasped, holding her hands to her chest. It was a lot worse seeing him tied up in person then it had been over the terminal in the Diplo. Her focus on him was short lived when a device appeared next to the Vendeeni captain.

"What's that?" both Sophia and Maria asked at the same time.

"A transport jammer!" Fayt replied in frustration.

Biwig didn't waste any time. "Hand over the boy and girl, now."

"What do you mean? I though we had a deal." Maria stood her ground in admirable defiance.

"Hmph. Did you?" Biwig swayed slightly as he spoke. "Your equipment suggests otherwise. You Federation scum are always up to dirty tricks."

Maria straightened her stance in frustration. "It'd be plain stupid to come unprepared. Besides, we're not from the Federation."

"What's the difference? Hey, boy...girl… Get over here."

Fayt gently grabbed Sophia's arm as if to hold her back. She was still frozen in the same position she had been upon Biwig's arrival and had no intentions of moving just yet.

In response to Biwig's threats, the two crew members from the Diplo readied their guns. It was made clear to everyone that the Vendeeni captain had no intentions of making a fair exchange. Sophia reached the arm Fayt was not holding around her and touched the tip of her staff. The possibilities of a fight hung heavily in the air.

In an instant, the Vendeeni soldiers fired their rifles; killing the two crew members instantly.

"No!" Maria screamed. "How dare you!"

"Take the boy and girl alive. Kill the rest!"

Sophia stepped back the instant Fayt's hand left her arm. As the three reached for their weapons, Sophia retrieved her staff and cast protection on them; starting with Maria who was closest to the fight. The spell would not prevent them from injuries issued by the Vendeeni weapons, but it would prevent the immediate death that had been fated by the two crew members previously.

The odds were four on two. Sophia glanced briefly up to notice that Biwig had opted to watch and not participate. Somehow this was a little relief. She didn't feel that the battle would be won easily if he were to join. Turning her attention back to the fight, she noticed that Cliff and Fayt were taking turns with one soldier while Maria kept the second distracted. Cliff and Fayt seemed to have control over their fight. Since no one was in need of immediate healing, Sophia pulled on the invisible string of her staff and sent an energy blast for the soldier Maria was targeting.

Cliff and Fayt won their fight first. Without skipping a beat, the two charged for the remaining soldier. Sophia left the fight to them and ran to check on Uncle Robert. He had barely noticed her; his attention mesmerized by the fight that had just ended.

She bent down and untied his hands. His eyes fixed on her. She tried to meet his gaze but found it hard. She had too many unanswered questions and it was all due to what he had done.

"Sophia?" His voice was soft.

Fayt approached them as she was helping him to his feet. Fayt only glanced at his father before nodding to Sophia. She could detect that he was battling his own inner questions.

"The tables have turned, Biwig," Maria said standing not too far from the trio.

"Heh heh..."

"What's so funny, bag-head? You're the only one left." Sophia glanced up to see Cliff by Maria's side. Both were locked in a dead stare with Biwig.

Sophia arched her vision just in time to see the familiar flashes of something being transported. "He… what?"

"Something's being transported down!" Fayt said finding the words she was unable to say.

"How's that possible?" Maria took a step back. "There's a transport jammer here!"

"Ah-ah! Fools! Our technology only blocks who we want it to block. We can bring down as many reinforcements as we need!"

Cliff growled and stepped back to match Maria's position.

Sophia held her breath as more Vendeeni soldiers materialized by Biwig's side.

"Run for it!"

No one questioned Cliff's command. Sophia gave Robert a quick push before grabbing his arm and heading toward the exit. She heard Biwig yell something behind her, but her own breath drowned out his words. She didn't look back as she entered the Facility and followed the others into the prison area.

Everyone held their breaths as the rapid footsteps of pursuit rang in the halls a short distance from their location.

"..You guys hide here. I'll try to draw them away."

Sophia searched the Klausian's blue eyes. "Cliff?"

"What, alone?"

Cliff nodded to Fayt and gave him a 'thumbs-up'. "I'll be fine. I can handle these guys. Besides, I've got a hunch about this."

"Another hunch?"

"Hey, trust me kid."

Before Fayt could argue further, Cliff ran out the door. He glanced down the hall they had just run through.

"I've spotted one over here!"

At the sound of the Vendeeni's voice, Cliff slammed the door shut and ran the other way.

Everyone in the room held their breaths as footsteps rang pass the door. Luckily none of the soldiers paid attention to the closed door in their pursuit of Cliff.

"The transport jammer should have about a 2-km radius of effect, right?" Maria asked herself when the noise from outside the room died.

"That's the Federation spec, but the Vendeeni technology is more advanced. No doubt it has an even greater area of effect," Robert responded.

Maria shot him a glance. "It will be hard getting clear of it."

"If we try to run, they'll only come after us. We have to make a stand."

"Yeah," Sophia agreed moving herself closer to Fayt.

Robert sat down on a wooden beam as he studied his son. "You've grown, Fayt."

"Let's talk it over with Cliff when he gets back," Fayt said ignoring his father's comment.

Sophia nodded as Maria verbalized her agreement. "Okay."

"In the meantime, Dad," Fayt spoke turning to Robert. "There's something I have to ask you."

Robert averted his gaze to the floor before looking at Fayt. "So you've finally found out." Robert stood and resettled his glasses on his face. "But you must understand. I never once thought of you as a tool for my research. You were born because your mother and I always wanted a child."

An expression of anger dominated Maria's features. "Well then, tell us why! How could you treat your own child like a guinea pig?"

"By the way, who is she?" Robert gave Maria a confused look.

"Uncle Robert," Sophia said hesitantly. Her throat threatened to hold her words back but she pressed them forward. "This is Maria. Maria Traydor. She's the leader of Quark, the anti-Federation group."

"Maria Traydor..." Robert responded; turning the name over in his mind. "So that means you're-I see. That's why your last name is Traydor."

Fayt shook his head and looked at the floor between him and his father. "You performed genetic engineering on her, just like you did to Sophia and me."

"Explain yourself, Dr. Leingod... I think we have the right to know." It took a lot of restraint for Maria to hold in her frustration.

"Uncle Robert…genetic engineering? Why? Why did you manipulate our genes?"

Sophia searched his face for an explanation still wanting to wake up from the nightmare she had been thrown into. This could not be happening. When Maria had said it, she could easily dismiss it. She wasn't close to Maria and had no reason to take her for her word. But Uncle Robert was different. He was like family and if he said it – if he confirmed it then it would be real.

"I did it...for the sake of our universe."

Her world stopped spinning for a brief time. He had admitted it and therefore brought it to life.

"Our universe? That's quite a grand scale. How could modifying our genes have anything to do with the universe?"

"But it's the truth." Robert turned to Maria. "I performed symbological genetic engineering on you because of a force that would one day threaten all we know."

Sophia didn't have to look at Fayt to hear the confusion in his voice. "Threaten all we know?"

"I don't expect you to believe me right here and now. It's a long story. I'll explain everything once we get out of here. Just be patient."

Maria was about to respond when the door opened and Cliff appeared.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) There's the twist. Now, what to do with both Albel and Nel there? I can make no promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I hope the wait isn't as long as this time. And I should note that my proofreader was only able to read most, but not all of this over for me. So, my apologies for any errors.


	15. Dealing With Losses

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Here we go…sort of. This isn't one of the longest chapters but it does have some added to it away from the game script. I like playing with the script but it's more fun when I can add things that weren't in the script. And yes, there is some Albel/Sophia interaction in this. I'm trying to steer this back in the direction I need to so I can add more of these two interacting. So, future chapters will have more interaction for them – promise.

Thanks to LadyLuck22 who pushed me to update this. Hope I don't disappoint. :)

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 15: Dealing With Losses

Cliff stood for a moment in the half open doorway. "Sorry to keep ya waiting. ...What happened?"

A sigh escaped Fayt as he turned toward the Klausian. "It's nothing, really."

"O-kay... I've cleared out all the enemies in the immediate area," Cliff responded. Something seemed to jab him in the back. In response he hastily stepped to the side as Nel entered the room. "Well, _we_ cleared out all the enemies in the immediate area, but we can't waste any time. I'm sure they'll keep calling in reinforcements. And there are still Vendeeni soldiers here and there. Seems to be no end to them. They're like roaches!"

Sophia nearly jumped the red head in an embrace. "Nel! What are you doing here?"

"I had a lot on my mind. So I came here to check into something. Then I saw Cliff fighting in the hall."

Sophia separated herself from Nel and looked at Cliff. "She helped out huh?" she half teased through the tension still hanging in the air.

Cliff smiled back. "She sure has a way of showing up when we're in trouble." He turned to acknowledge Fayt. "Anyway, what's our next move?"

"I think we should destroy the jammer. Otherwise, we don't stand a chance. We'll be picked off one by one." Fayt said to Cliff before looking to Maria. "What do you think? I'd like to hear your opinion."

Sophia watched as Maria responded and contacted the Diplo. She couldn't help but to notice how comfortable Fayt was around Maria. She almost laughed out loud when she remembered what everyone on Earth had thought about her and Fayt. They were always together and everyone at school was convinced that one day Sophia and Fayt would end up a couple. They had never been further from the truth. Fayt was like family.

Sophia couldn't help but to be concerned for him. She didn't know Maria as well as she would like and felt like a sister who had to approve anyone he was around. Right now the two had formed a bond of friendship. Sophia set it in her mind to get to know Maria better should that friendship decided to take a turn into something more.

Sophia was taken out of her trance when Maria's voice escalated in worry. "What happened to the Aquaelie? It should have been here by now..."

"They're being blocked by another Vendeeni ship. They need a little more time." Marietta's voice echoed Maria's concern.

Sophia stepped toward Maria. She would have to get to know the girl better later. Right now she needed to stay focused on the troubles at hand.

"Damn it!" Cliff exclaimed in frustration.

Maria shook blue hair from her face. "I should have known the Vendeeni would have prepared for this."

Guilt once again festered in Sophia's gut. Her adrenaline was pumping too hard to allow her to give in to the tears she was close to shedding. "What can we do?"

"Hey! If the Vendeeni are engaged, maybe they're also too busy to use their transporters."

"Fayt might be right. There's a good chance of that." Cliff kept his voice so calm Sophia had to wonder if he was worried at all; or if he actually enjoyed being in tight situations.

Maria quickly jumped into the conversation. "If so, then they've got all the soldiers they're going to get. Let's take out their jammer then. In the meantime, let's just hope the Aquaelie shows up to lend a hand."

"Replying on the Federation sticks in my craw, but I guess we have no other choice."

Nel just exchanged glances among the occupants in the room. "I'll save my questions for later, but you're not leaving me out of it this time."

Fayt gave Nel a knowing look. "We'll explain it once we're out of here." He turned to Sophia and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

She gave him an understanding smile. In his eyes she saw worry but she also knew he had faith in her and that was all she needed. "As ready as it gets." She patted his hand before moving to her uncle. "It's gonna be tough but hang in there."

Robert nodded a wordless response.

In unified silence the group left the room and ventured straight back to the roof. They stayed together in a defensive huddle. Sophia was warmed by how fast they had come to trust each other. It helped to ease her worry.

They made it to the arena with little hassle. Standing at the far end, near the transport jammer was Biwig. It would appear that he hadn't left his spot since they had last seen him.

"You've fought well, I'll give you that. However, it all ends here. Hand over the boy and girl now. I will say it once more. Resistance is futile. I can keep calling in reinforcements, no matter how many of my soldiers you defeat. There is no escape!" Biwig threw his head back and let out a fiendish laugh.

Sophia heard Fayt growl over her own small grunt. Then everything seemed to take on a feeling of being in slow motion as a familiar voice rang from behind the Vendeeni captain.

"That's because of this thing, you fool!"

She didn't trust her own instincts as she immediately identified the voice. First Nel shows up and now the one person she feared she would never see again appears. She had just managed to navigate her eyes in his direction a second before the svelte form of Albel jumped from behind the foreign captain.

Slow motion reality suddenly retrieved time's normal flow.

With katana ready for action; Albel swung the blade and efficiently destroyed the transport jammer.

Both Cliff and Fayt gasped a surprised 'huh' and 'what' at the new intrusion. It was obvious that she was the only one to recognize the voice. For as much time as they had all spent together, Sophia had been the one to hear his voice the most. She suspected she was the only one there who had so much as held a conversation with the swordsman.

"Humph, are you still so confident, now?" Albel snorted staring daggers at Biwig.

Fayt involuntarily took a step back as he finally realized who had come to their aid. "Albel!"

Biwig growled vehemently. "Damn you!"

"Heh!" Albel smirked.

Biwig's response came with actions more than words as he fired his riffle. Instinctively hands flung to her mouth as Sophia gasped her reaction to the disrupter's fire. Albel deftly evaded the first few rounds but was taken by surprise as Biwig fired more rapidly in frustration.

Albel screamed as the beam tore into his side. Pain like fire quickly spread through his torso. Overcome with the sensation; he ignored any pain caused from colliding with the unyielding ground.

Sophia heard Fayt shout something at the Vendeeni captain as she darted across the dirt. Lost to her was any fear of sustaining an injury as she maneuvered toward Albel. Had she stopped to think before acting she might have hesitated to open herself to the possibility of being shot by Biwig also.

Biwig ignored her trek and stared at the rest. "Destruction of our transport jammer means nothing! Our battleship can crush your flagship at any time!"

Sophia had just landed on her knees at Albel's side as the familiar sound of someone being transported filled the air. Apprehension took hold and she twisted her head back. Her fears of more Vendeeni appearing were settled when she saw Mirage and a few other crew members materialize.

"What is going on? Where are the reinforcements?" For the first time worry was evident in Biwig's voice. He pressed the communication device in his hear to better hear. A frightened look passed along the features of his fish like face. "What? The Aquaelie? Damn! Pull us out now! Dasvanu, transport us up!"

Maria grimaced as Biwig vanished and turned to acknowledge her crew members. "Thanks, that was close."

"No problem. I'm just glad we're in time." Lieber responded with a relieved half-hearted smile.

Maria nodded. "Give me a status report. I assume the Aquaelie has arrived?"

"Yes, it arrived a few minutes ago and joined the fight against the Vendeeni. Even the Dasvanu should have a hard time against both our ships."

Sophia closed her eyes briefly in a silent thanks before allowing them to venture to the injured man at her side. When she allowed her closed lids to open in his direction, red eyes immediately greeted her from behind a scowl. She didn't stop the lines of worry that took residence in her expression.

She ignored his twitch as she rested one hand on the top of his head. Her eyes slowly traced the contours of his face before venturing to his injury. "How horrible!" she managed to voice through trembling lips. The exposed skin on his side was decorated with blood and burnt flesh. She resisted the urge to gag.

"What are you doing here?" Fayt asked appearing at Sophia's side.

"What am...I...doing here?" Albel breathed heavily. Each word seemed like a task to form and say. "...This is...my turf. Just thought...I'd drop by... And look what happened. You worms...are...my prey..." His eyes grew lazy and dull as the energy seemed to leave him. He looked from person to person who had gathered around him; starting with Cliff, then moving to Fayt and finally landing his stare on Sophia. "I'm not going to let...anyone else have you..." His lids sunk down.

"Stop joking around!" Cliff responded, trying to keep his cool. "Hey! Open your eyes!"

It did no good. Albel had been unable to fight the injury. He was unconscious.

Sophia hardly drew in air as she set to healing his side. The skin returned its original hue to a point, but the wound would not fully heal. It was all thanks to the advance technology the Vendeeni had. She could cast heal on him all day and the results wouldn't do much more than heal him slightly and stop the pain.

Sophia felt an arm reassuringly drape itself along her back. She didn't need to look to know that Mirage had made her way to the small group gathered and was attempting to provide Sophia with some mental support. "Let's get back to the Diplo. They should be able to do something," she offered.

"You're right," Maria chimed in. She followed up by contacting the Diplo. "Diplo, report."

Marietta's voice rang just loud enough for Sophia to hear. "The Aquaelie has just destroyed the Dasvanu with its creation cannons! We'll be able to transport you in one minute's time." There was a few seconds of silence before Marietta continued. "Just a second. What is this?" Her voice treaded on the edge of panic. "We detected transporter activity right before the Dasvanu was destroyed. We can't tell what they sent, so be careful down there."

Sophia's heart stopped for a second. When Biwig and two Vendeeni soldiers appeared, she was desperate for something to keep her thoughts grounded. In her desperation she pushed herself slightly forward while bringing her hand up; placing Albel's head in her lap before she realized what she had done.

Biwig stepped forward and carelessly waved his rifle around. "If I cannot use you, I shall eliminate you!" His gun stopped; aimed straight at Fayt. "Starting with the boy."

Time distorted into slow motion again as Robert protested his defiance and plunged straight for Fayt. Each heartbeat race painfully through her veins as Sophia watched in horror. Her hands gently held on to Albel; one in his hair and the other wrapped around his arm. She felt helpless as she watched Robert push his son from harm only to be hit in his stead.

As Robert hit the ground, time resumed and she found she couldn't breathe. His head found its resting place on the ground only inches from her. She opened her mouth but was lost to any response. Her mouth became dry and her throat ached as if she had just screamed.

Fayt found his voice where she couldn't. "Dad!"

"Doctor!" Maria yelled as she reached Fayt who had quickly darted to his father.

Sophia finally found her own voice. "Nooooooooo!" Her sudden outburst only cause more raw pain to pulse from her parched throat.

"Fayt... Sophia… Maria... The data...you want...is...at Moonbase. You must...g...g...go there..."

"Dad, save your strength..."

Robert attempted to speak further but managed only a weak grunt. Sophia couldn't do more than stare unbelieving at him. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. He wasn't hurt. Uncle Robert couldn't die.

"Haha, it serves you right for interfering!" Biwig boomed in a boisterous tone. "This never would have happened if you had done what I asked."

"Slime!" Maria shouted back; furiously.

Sophia barely caught a glance of movement as the others rushed to fight Biwig and his men. Her fingers tangled themselves in soft hair as she bit her lip. Her eyes never broke away from Robert as her hands never loosened their hold on Albel. Her world was crashing down fast on her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Robert grunted again and opened his eyes just enough to lock his gaze on her. "...Forgive...me..."

"Uncle," she pushed a weak whisper out as she watched the life leave his eyes.

It was more than she could take. Unable to move, her vision started to blur around the edges before engulfing her sight completely. She was too numb to be afraid and welcomed the dark that overcame her.

"Sophia?" She heard Mirage calling her but her voice was so distant; like a dream. She felt herself drift forward. Someone caught her before she crashed on Albel. She knew Mirage had embraced her. Her worried mind eased and she allowed her consciousness to slip away.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

She felt like she was drifting. Not falling, just drifting with no support save air. The sensation of levitation slowly faded as she became aware of the surface under her. Gradually she regained her senses.

First touch returned. Under her was a semi-soft surface. It was too soft to be the ground and therefore she was sure she was on a bed of some kind. Next she obtained her sense of smell. The natural aroma of Elicoor she had last encountered was nothing like the smell that only came with generated oxygen. Her brain quickly assessed she was back in space.

Her eyelids were still too heavy to open as she strained to hear the subtle noises around her. She was rewarded with the sound of familiar voices.

"They're both goin' ta be just fine." That was Cliff.

"Even Nox? He didn't look too good when we got him here."

"Oh! You worried about him, Nel?"

"Not like you are implying. He helped us right?"

"Well, yeah."

Nel grunted. "Past aside, no one should suffer needlessly." There was a pause and a series of shuffles as Sophia detected someone approaching her. "What of Sophia?"

"I think she just passed out. Poor girl, must have been too hard on her."

"I can understand that, but she'll need to toughen up if she wants to survive. From what I understand, these Vendeeni aren't going to go easy on her."

"You are one tough lady. Give her a little slack, okay. She's not use to war like you."

"No one should be use to war. When she wakes up we really need to get her more in the mind set of making it through this. Her nature is something I would desire to have myself. Still, she can't go on with her naive ways. It'll be the death of her."

"Alright, I see where you're coming from. Why don't we go check on Fayt and let them rest a bit longer. Maria wants us all to meet to talk about our next move."

"Do you think," Nel paused and grunted lightly. "Do you think Fayt will be okay? It has to be hard on him to find his father just to lose him."

"The boy's tough. He'll hurt but I'm sure he'll do what he has to do to make it through. Losing the doctor isn't going to make it easy on any of us, but he'll be the one to feel it the most."

Footsteps clanked across the metal floor. The door made its trademark 'whoosh' sound and Sophia knew they had left. She fought to open her eyes and was rewarded with near blindness by the overhead light.

She groaned weakly and shielded her eyes with her arm. Using little energy she was able to sit up. Her head ached dully but aside from that she felt as if she were waking from a nap.

She swung her legs over the edge and lowered her arm. Blinking furiously, her eyes made the slow adjustments required. As she suspected she was in the infirmary aboard the Diplo. In front of her was the door; blocked by one empty bed.

"_I heard Nel mention Albel. He has to be here somewhere…"_ she thought glancing around the room. She found all 5 beds empty except the one straight across from her.

Moving slowly she set both feet on the floor and moved cautiously to the bed's side. His face was lax and like her he was resting on top of the sheets. His whole torso was bandaged. Across his chest his flesh hand rested peacefully as his claw remained at his side.

She turned her attention from him to scan the room again. She had hoped to see her uncle on one of the beds. Any sign to prove he was going to be okay and that she had heard wrong. She didn't want to believe he was gone.

"Hum."

A moan coming from the bed she hovered over drug her eyes back to Albel. His eyes were opened lazily as he looked up at her. She forced a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

He grunted as he lifted himself into a sitting position. Inspecting the bandage around him, he pressed gently on his side before allowing a satisfying smirk to form. When he was done with his self examination, he chanced a look around. "Where are we?"

"We're on the Diplo." She paused as he gave her a questioning look. "It's Maria's space ship. We're in space right now, probably circling over Elicoor."

He listened to her as he moved to stand. After testing his legs he moved away from the bed and observed the room around them.

"This is the infirmary," she offered.

He let his eyes drift a few seconds more before looking at her. "And why are you here?"

She froze recalling Nel's words. Sudden guilt rained on her and she couldn't help but to feel totally useless and weak. "I-I… If you're up to it maybe we should see what the others are up to."

She turned toward the door with every intent to escape the room. She didn't want to admit her failure; least of all to him. She hadn't taken the first step when he stopped her by turning her back to face him.

"You passed out." His statement was blunt and heartless.

"Y-yeah," she whispered. She swallowed hard; unwilling to linger on her mistake. "How did you know?"

"Humph. I heard every word those two morons spoke before leaving." He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "The Aquarian wench is right, for once. You can't expect to live if you can't stomach the hardships that will face you."

"But first you were hurt and then…" She had felt the need to defend herself. She spoke without thinking but stopped before stating aloud the event that caused her to black out. Seeing her uncle die right before her had hit her hard. She had been caught up in feeling so useless to heal Albel that seeing her uncle hurt beyond repair tumbled her down too far to get back up.

He simply stared at her as she hugged herself and began to tremble. "He's d-dead. I couldn't…" Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the floor. Hardly able to breath, soft moans escaped her lips as tears trailed down both cheeks.

He took her by surprise when he knelt down in front of her. She chocked back her sobs as she peered up at him. He reached out and rested his good hand on the top of her head. His face betrayed no emotion as his hand applied little pressure to her skull.

"It's never easy to see those you know and care about fall. But if you wish to survive this then you must learn to control your emotions. Don't let your emotions control you or it will get you into more trouble."

Was he actually trying to comfort her? His words were harshly spoken. And he had touched her – on his own. How could she not let her emotions control her? She had been an emotional person all her life. She couldn't just turn them on and off like a switch. Maybe he could, but she couldn't. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't at least try to hide them better. Perhaps that would help her not to become the total emotional wreck she felt like being.

"I'll try," she responded simply.

He stood back up and waited for her to follow suit. Once she was on her own feet he waited for her to wipe her eyes. "Now we should see about the others."

"Oh, yes." She led him to the door and glanced down the hall. She hadn't become familiar enough with the ship to direct them but she would try to at least find someone to ask directions from. Determined not to make a bigger fool of herself than she already had, she chose a direction at random and padded down the corridor.

She stopped at an opened door just in time to hear Fayt's voice. She peered around the corner and time froze. Fayt was sitting beside a bed. On the bed was her late uncle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be stronger.

She opened her eyes and wandered into the open doorway. She briefly nodded her acknowledgement to Nel, Cliff and Maria before addressing Fayt.

"Fayt?" Her voice was small but carried well in the small metallic room.

Fayt tore his attention from his father and to the door. He gave her a half smile before returning to his previous posture. "How's Albel?" he asked emotionless.

"He's okay."

"Really? Good." He kept a monotone and sounded more like a machine than a person.

"How long to you plan on moping around?" Maria asked in frustration. Her sudden question caught Sophia off guard but caused no reaction in Fayt.

"That's a mean thing to say!" Sophia retaliated. Her sisterly instincts kicked into gear and she felt the overwhelming urge to defend Fayt. "His father just died, you know! How about a little more sympathy?"

"Fayt, your father left something to the three of us!" Maria responded giving Sophia a glance before resuming her talk with Fayt. "What are you going to do about it?"

Fayt kept his eyes downcast and sat motionless. Sophia took a deep breath and absorbed Maria's words. She had spoken in frustration but there was the smallest hint of worry. Sophia didn't know Maria like she would like to, but she knew enough to know in some ways the girl was a lot like Albel. She was one to hide her true feelings. Getting to know the girl would require a lot of patience and a LOT of understanding.

"I don't care what you do. I'm going to Moonbase. ...Even if I have to go alone!"

Sophia stepped further into the room and looked down at Fayt. "Maria has a point. It's not like you to be so depressed. But...don't be too hard on yourself." She spoke softly hoping he would break from his trance.

Fayt remained silent for a moment before he got up and faced her. "Ok... I'm sorry for worrying you." His eyes still reflected his depression but with a small spark of returning to normal. She knew it would take a while, but he could do it. She knew he could.

"That's okay." She had to also let go of her own depression. This was Fayt's first step and her second. Her first step to recovery had been in the infirmary with Albel.

Fayt turned to Maria. "Sorry. I'll go, too...to Moonbase. We'll go get whatever my father left behind."

Sophia nodded almost too enthusiastically; causing her to nearly miss the sight of Maria wipping a tear away. It warmed her a little to see Maria acting more human than usual.

Cliff cleared his throat. "All right. So it's off to Moonbase, then?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. I've already given the crew the order."

"Moon...base?" Nel asked shifting her attention around the room. "I wonder what kind of place it'll be. Can't wait."

"Huh, what did you just say?" Fayt asked.

Albel finally announced his presence as he entered the room and stood behind Sophia. "Moonbase, hmm? Sounds interesting. I think I'm ready for a new world."

Maria exchanged glances with both the Elicoorians. "Do you know what you're saying? You might never make it back home again!"

"I realize that."

"So what of it?" Albel snorted agreeing with Nel.

Sophia kept her back to the swordsman and covered her mouth in amusement. It was slightly humorous to see the two getting along even if it was indirectly.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting into!" Cliff protested.

"We were able to end the war with Airyglyph…"

"No thanks to you, the war's over, and Vox is dead."

"Now that the war is over, there is no longer a need for me there."

"There's no excitement left in Airyglyph. Means I gotta find it somewhere else."

"I'd like to help you all out."

"You got that, worms?"

It was all she could do not to laugh as the two spoke. They might as well be saying the same thing. Albel would start speaking too fast behind Nel to be copying her, which meant both of them felt the same.

"Yeah, but..." Fayt responded. He was being put on the spot and clearly had no idea of what to do.

"But it's a different matter if you think I'll weigh you down." Albel kept a nonchalant attitude as he finished his argument – finally beating Nel to first comment.

Nel gave Albel a short sigh before giving her own response. "But if you feel that I'll just get in the way, I'll leave."

"You won't be in the way, but still..."

"I think...it's a good idea." Fayt said cutting Cliff off.

"Huh?"

Sophia lowered her hands. "Really?" She tried not to show any emotion. A mixture of excitement and fear rose in her gut. Having Albel there made her feel safer but it also put him in danger. Still, she knew she would have no influence on his decision. Albel Nox did what he wanted when he wanted – no exceptions.

Fayt smiled. "Yeah. I think so. C'mon."

"Fine." Maria took a step toward the door. "If that's how you feel, I've no objections."

Cliff shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, what can you do?" He gave Nel a wink; which she responded to by lightly slapping his back and giving him a warning look.

"Good to have you with us."

Nel returned Fayt's small smile. "Good to be here."

Albel simply 'Humphed'.

As they left the room, Sophia found herself walking closely behind Albel. She kept her hands knotted at her heart as she tried to chase stray thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about what had just happened with the Vendeeni. She wanted to remove the emotion of loss from her heart and just keep going with her head held high.

She had to keep her head up. She wanted to be stronger and able to help more. Things would be easier with Nel and Albel there. Both of them could fight. She took a little comfort knowing they really were a team.

It made facing the unknown easier when she thought about the friends surrounding her.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) I had to really fight the bite of the OOC bug during that last little section. I almost had Sophia tug on Albel's hair in a sudden impulse to be a bit childish. It was a bit of a struggle to keep everyone IC – so the game script helped a lot. Things are still busy around here but I've been in an extremely upbeat mood and had to keep myself under control. But don't be surprised if she does eventually tug childishly on his hair and giggle.


	16. Closer but Still so Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Special thanks to BlueTrillium for planting the though of having someone show Nel and Albel around in their new temporary home. I had been toggling the idea back and forth but after the review it stuck. :)

I also want to thank all the faithful readers and reviewers. So sorry if updates take a while but you guys have stuck with me and that's something to be happy about! And I will be seeing this until the end of the game – though I get this feeling it'll end up being a LOT of chapters. Well, with all the little things added in, how could it not. ;)

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 16: Closer but Still so Far

For a while, Sophia merely followed the group without a word. She blindly walked were indicated, sat where indicated and did just as the others did. She didn't make a single noise; wishing herself to just be invisible and that some time soon she would wake up to find this all just a bad dream.

The loss of her uncle was tough. Despite her want to be stronger, it wasn't easy. Still, she kept her tears at bay and never strayed too far from the others. Everyone else seemed to be handling things fine. She wondered what strength they possessed she did not.

She listened as Fayt and Commodore Wittcomb exchanged words at the conference table aboard the Aquaelie.

"They were aimed at Earth." The commodore spoke with little emotion in his voice; but his eyes and expression clearly showed his feelings. "The planetary defense shield managed to partially block the attack. But it still caused considerable damage."

"It was too much for the planetary defense shield?"

Commodore Wittcomb nodded at Fayt. "Yes, and those energy bursts were a message. A declaration of war."

"Declaration of war?" Fayt protested. "What alien power has the ability to mount such a devastating, long-range attack?"

"A new power, previously unknown to us, emissaries of an entity known as the Creator. They call themselves the Executioners-Enforcers of the Creator-come to sentence us to our death."

Sophia spoke before she was able to stop herself. "The Creator?"

"Yes, it is not uncommon for dictators to claim divine origin. Their message states that our science has delved into forbidden areas, and thus the Creator has decreed our annihilation."

"That's insane," Cliff said leaning on the table.

"Sounds like a plain old invasion to me." Fayt leaned back slightly; crossing his arms over his chest.

Sophia felt her back straighten as she listened to the commodore talk of technology exceeding anything known. She had felt enough like she was in a dream; and even more so when the image of Earth taking an attack was displayed. Noises buzzed around her as she took in as much of the conversation as possible.

Then the news that the attacks were coming from 50,000 light-years away stung her ears. Her mouth gaped in disbelief.

"This is bad," she whispered in unison with Fayt's words. It was only a small comfort that she was still close enough with him to speak the same thing he did. Still, that comfort had its limits – which were being overstepped.

Cliff cleared his throat. "So this means Klaus, Vendeen, and Aldian are all in deep trouble."

"Yes... And it seems Vendeen was attempting to capture and use the Federation's secret weapon." Wittcomb directed his gaze toward Sophia. "They would consider any offer of cooperation with the Federation an insult."

"Secret weapon..." Fayt hissed venomously.

"Me." Sophia stated flatly meeting the commodore's eyes.

"Correct. That is what I've been told. Apparently, Dr. Leingod and his team developed you after they detected the Executioners' presence years ago. But frankly you do not look like much of a weapon to me. How can a girl of flesh and blood fight a fleet of starships?"

Any answer to that was lost from her mind. She was still coping with what was done with her and had no idea of how she was supposed to do anything, even with Fayt and Maria's help. She was just Sophia. Nothing more and nothing less.

"There is also you," the commodore continued looking at Fayt. "We did not witness what it was you did to the Vendeeni, but we were able to intercept enough of the communication to know that you destroyed a battleship alone." His face held a questioning pose; demanding answers.

"Yet it was I who destroyed the battleship Invisible." Sophia wasn't sure why Maria spoke up, but she was fairly sure it was to defend Fayt in her own way.

"What? You did that?"

"Yes. Like Fayt and Sophia, I too, am the product of Dr. Leingod's genetic engineering."

"I see. Is that so? Only upper echelons of the Federation were privy to Dr. Leingod's top secret research. But if what you say is true, if there is another force that can be used offensively, then we may have a chance."

For a flash of a second, Sophia felt deeply wounded. She knew her 'power' wasn't offensive, but she still felt insignificant. Feeling a pull to her left she allowed her eyes to wander only to find Albel staring at her. He was giving her a look that told her he knew what she was thinking and that she needed to stop. She smiled shyly at him before darting her eyes back to the commodore.

"It's not much help, though." Sophia stated, finding the will to speak up.

Maria nodded at the girl's words. "Unfortunately, our powers are still unreliable. We can't just invoke them whenever we want. None of us can fully control our powers."

"Another reason we need to get to my father's lab on Moonbase."

"Yes," Wittcomb agreed, "but as I said before, the lab's database has already been searched. Don't expect too much."

The conversation was interrupted when one of Wittcomb's crew members entered the room. "We have a report from Headquarters, Sir. Federation Station #9...has been obliterated!"

"Obliterated!"

Sophia sat straight up in her chair, as did many of the other occupants in the room. Obliterated was a strong word. The station wasn't damaged, or attacked; but was completely destroyed.

"Orders, Commodore?" the man asked, trying to maintain a professional tone.

"How long do we have until we reach Earth?"

"Twelve hours flight time to Earth," the man who had earlier introduced himself as Lieutenant Fields replied.

Commodore Wittcomb grunted under his breath. "Okay. Connect me with Headquarters."

"Yes, sir! Connecting..."

"This is the Aquaelie calling Fleet Headquarters."

The display screen jumped to life revealing an old man. His featured remained neutral, proving he had years of experience in military affairs. Despite his lack of emotion, there was still something about him that screamed he was confused and scared.

"Hermes here."

"This is Wittcomb, sir. What's our situation, Admiral?"

"You probably already know, but we've lost Stations #8, #9, #31, #36, and #42. The enemy has not been identified, but we do know they are, in all likelihood, headed straight for Earth."

"I see, sir. Our orders?"

"Stay your present course. Other ships are being dispatched to block the enemy. Battleships and combat explorers have already been deployed. 162 ships are stationed around Earth, 112 around Station #9, and 215 around Station #20."

Admiral Hermes paused for a moment, searching the faces of all the others listening in to the conversation. His eyes stayed longer on Sophia than the rest of them. She could only conclude that it was due to the fact that she was 'public' knowledge among the Federation. She wasn't fond of the idea of having her privacy invaded. But none the less she understood.

"Oh, and Commodore?" Hermes continued when his gaze reached the commodore. "Word is the Enforcers have already attacked and destroyed Aldian."

"What?"

"They were the closet to the enemy's point of origin. Though we were not friends, I mourn their loss. The same fate awaits us if we don't keep our wits. It's the most powerful threat the Federation has ever faced, yet in the past we've always managed to overcome difficulty. Godspeed, Commodore!"

"Yes, sir."

"Over and out."

Sophia watched the screen turn blank. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. A planet had been destroyed. This was a lot different than a Federation Station. A whole planet! And those…things were headed for Earth.

"We must go to Federation Station #5 at once and carry out our mission."

"Agreed!" Fayt stated standing up.

Sophia couldn't help but to be thankful that Fayt was involved. She didn't want him to have to go through what he was going through, but she didn't want to go through it alone. It was selfish of her to feel this way, she knew that. But Fayt had always had a strength she envied. He was a source of strength for her.

Her other source of strength grunted. She tilted her head to spy Albel stand lazily. He was obviously bored of hearing of events that did not relate directly to him. His planet thus far was not affected by these new enemies and therefore he was not amused by something he could not handle on a tangible level.

Sophia shook her head slightly as she stood and walked toward the door. Before she exited she stopped by the commodore. When she stopped she noted that Albel, Fayt and Maria stopped as well.

"Commodore? Can I ask you something?"

He gave her a gentle look and nodded.

"Do you know where my parents are, or Aunt Ryoko?"

Fayt shuffled behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She could hear Albel grunt once more as he stepped closer to her other side.

"We are currently searching for the missing professors, Dr. Ryoko Leingod and Dr. Clive Esteed, but with the current military situation, it is going to be very difficult. At the very least, I won't be able to assign any more personnel to this task until the current crisis passes."

"I see. All right, we understand," Fayt replied tugging on her shoulder to prompt her to follow him.

Once out in the corridor they set out to their assigned rooms. The Aquaelie was a large ship and rooms were designated to each of them. The guys were directed down one hall as the girls were lead down another. Sophia was given a room between Maria and Nel.

Maria had opted to view her room later as she entered Nel's room. She was sure the Elicoorian might need some help adjusting to the technology. Sophia smiled at this. Maria wasn't easy to read, but she did have a heart.

Sophia watch the two enter the room and hesitated at her own door. This would be the first time in a while she had been alone. For some reason, being alone in space has a different feel than being along elsewhere. She was about to shrug it off when she heard someone call her name.

She looked up to see Cliff jogging her way. He stopped and gave her a grin she had come to recognize as his way of saying she was about to be asked something she might not like.

She frowned at him, being sure to frown only slightly. "What?"

"Well, you see… Fayt's doing his best, but we can't get Albel to go into his room. He acts like it's some sort of prison cell. We were wondering if you might be able to help. He, err… well after what he said to me that night on Elicoor I though maybe you could get him to go in and rest up."

Sophia gave him a quizzical look. She didn't mind at all helping out. She actually welcomed the opportunity to see Albel away from the stress of what was going on. But she didn't quite understand what the Klausian was talking about.

"What night? What did he say?"

Cliff giggled childishly. "It was the night you offered to take watch and I picked on ya about waking him with a kiss. Well, I guess he heard everything 'cause he warned me not to tease you anymore."

"He did?" Sophia knew the blonde was telling the truth, but it still struck her. She knew Albel had been watching out for her in battle, but to hear he had been defending her elsewhere made her happy. Regardless of how he acted, he cared. Though she was sure he would sooner go back to the dungeon over admitting it.

She took this new information and tucked it into a secret place in her heart. She was thrilled and excited, but would keep all that to herself. Secrets like this were things she valued and gladly kept hidden away.

She nodded and followed Cliff to the other wing. Sure enough Albel was leaning on the wall just outside the door of his room. Fayt was holding his forehead with a look of defeat. His hand dropped and he smiled wearily as Sophia approached.

"Sophia. Maybe you can help. I really need a nap."

She smiled back, restraining a giggle. "Sure, Fayt. Leave it to me."

Fayt didn't take any time before disappearing into his room. Cliff simply shrugged and made his way back to the hallway.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Sophia teased. The longer she was around the Klausian the more comfortable she felt. That and she missed Mirage. Cliff was what reminded her of the friend she had to leave behind and therefore provided her with some comfort.

"Err, I'm going to check on Nel. She showed us the ropes on Elicoor. I figured it would only be right to do the same here."

Sophia shooed him on and turned to Albel; who had remained still. His arms were crossed in front of him and his eyes were set on the floor. She strode the few steps required to reach him. When he made no action to confirm her presence, she leaned forward and peered up at him.

"Want to go inside and get some rest?"

His response was a deep exhale as he closed his eyes.

She giggled in her head; sure he had to be stubborn. Nothing was easy when it came to him. She stepped to the side and opened the door to his room. She hesitated slightly before reaching out and grapping his arm with both hands.

She tugged lightly. "Come on. I'll show you around."

She was surprised when her tugging was met with little resistance. The man allowed her to pull him into the room. She felt the muscles in his arm tense when the door shut behind them.

Once again she restrained from giggling. It wouldn't do him, or her, any good if she voiced her amusement. She was sure he would take it personally. In actuality she rather enjoyed being needed by him. Too many times before she had needed him. Now, the tables were turned.

"Don't worry," she said releasing his arm and walking back to the door. As she approached it, the door opened. "There's a sensor up there." She pointed to the box right above the door. "When you get close to it the door opens unless you have it locked. There's a switch here beside the door. If the switch is pointing to the right it's unlocked."

A grunt met her explanation. She nodded at him and moved across the room and toward the bed. "If you want to take a nap then just tell the computer what you want and the lights will dim. Just start by saying computer, and then what you want."

He shuffled to the spot beside her and peered down. "And who is this computer?"

"Well, it's not really a who. It's more of a what." She took a deep breath, contemplating how to describe what a computer is. "It's part of the ship. It's an artificial intelligence that takes the place of a real person."

"Artificial," he echoed. His tone indicated that her explanation was sufficient.

She looked around the simple room, wondering if there was anything else she should point out. The rooms were guest rooms and simply provided a bed and terminal. She doubted he would need to use the terminal, so she opted not to even bring it up.

"I'm sure there's a sonic shower somewhere on this hall if you need it." She chanced a glance at him. His expression was neutral, but she was sure he didn't know what she was talking about. "A sonic shower is something that you step into to get clean. It's a poor substitute for water, but you can go in fully clothed and your cloths are cleaned at the same time. It is convenient."

"So, your world is built on convenience?"

She paused, taking his words in. "I guess you could say that."

He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "How do your people know the thrill of accomplishment if something else is what does it for them?"

"Well, computers don't do everything. Computers and technology only aid us."

He wasn't done. She wasn't sure if it was being somewhere new or the fact that he had to sit still for so long; but she could feel he was aiming for some form of confrontation.

"This does explain a lot of your behavior at the mansion."

"Hey!" she responded in a playful tone. She didn't want an argument, even if he seemed to be asking for one. "I adjusted quite well, thank you."

"Bah. You were fidgety and unsure. Even your little lies showed brighter than the day."

She huffed slightly as she placed both hands on her hips. "I wasn't use to being held prisoner. But I suppose it could have been worse. No telling what those Vendeeni would have done if they had gotten me first."

He stood, unmoving. His stare indicated he wasn't done with her; just waiting for the opportune time to retaliate his desire to argue. Looking into his eyes, she began to wonder if he really was trying to argue with her. The thought occurred to her that perhaps he wasn't comfortable in space and wasn't ready to give up her company.

Like he would ever admit that. She knew he would never give her an answer should she come straight out and ask. And she didn't want to ask, that left it open for him to start a real argument.

"Is there anything else you need to know about?" She smiled warmly telling him she wasn't going to leave until everything was set in place.

"I'm hungry."

His simple answer almost took her off guard. It was just like him to ask without asking. Those two words were two questions in one. 'Yes, would you tell me were I can find food?' and 'Would you care to join me?'

She let a long sigh escape her lips as she walked slowly past him and to the door. "There's a cafeteria not far from here. I remember passing by it on the way." She stopped at the door and noticed he hadn't moved. "Well, are you coming?"

"Why don't you bring something here? I don't feel like dealing with the maggots wandering the halls."

She nodded slowly. "Sure. I can do that. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon."

"Just be on with it."

Sophia quickly turned and exited the room before he could catch a glimpse at her smile. It really was amusing to see him out of his element. He was so unsure of things. Back on Elicoor, he was in a place he felt fully in charge of. But once off his planet he was in unfamiliar territory. She could relate. She had felt much the same way when she first landed on Elicoor.

Her smile dropped. Sure it was amusing, but not so much when she compared his awkwardness with what she had felt. It sure wasn't amusing to her when she was adjusting. He might even be homesick, and that was a feeling she was still dealing with herself.

She walked until she came to the junction where the hall split. In one direction was the hall way leading to her room. The Aquaelie was big. She had no idea of where she was going.

"_Maybe Maria can help? She's more accustom to large ships."_

Sophia turned down the hall and stopped at Maria's door. She was fairly certain the girl would be in her own room since Cliff was going to be helping Nel. After a couple of knocks she entered when the reply to 'come in' was issued.

"Hey Maria. I wanted to ask you something." Sophia walked the short distance required to reach Maria; who was seated in front of her terminal. "What are you up to?"

"I'm accessing the database over at Leingod Research Lab on Moonbase. Was that your question?" Maria looked up at Sophia.

"Well, no. I wanted to know if you knew the way to the cafeteria, but I got side tracked. Why are you accessing Uncle Robert's lab database?"

"I thought I could get a head start with a remote search, but it didn't work. I know nothing more than the last time I checked."

Sophia looked at the screen. "Would it be too much trouble if I asked to see what you found?"

"No," Maria replied shortly. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Maria tapped the keys skillfully. A hologram of Robert Leingod appeared over the console.

The recording began to speak; causing her heart to skip a beat at the sound of her late uncle's voice. "We are currently involved in research on special symbols that exhibit extraordinary effects when embedded in the human gene. Although my research is banned by Federation law, it is far too important to abandon now. I'm conducting my research in secret with the help of my wife, Ryoko, Jessie Traydor, and Dr. Esteed. Over the past few years, we have successfully developed two special symbols: 'Alteration' and 'Connection' -the power to alter and the power to connect. We have selected our own children to be test subjects. Jessie protested, but I believe it to be an even greater sin to use the children of others. Although we are tormented by our guilt, we had no other choice. We have embedded 'Alteration' in Jessie's daughter and 'Connection'in Professor Esteed's child. As we wait for Esteed's child, we are currently monitoring Jessie's daughter. There are no signs of rejection at this point. Our research was a success. We've now achieved our initial goal. The next step is to track the development...'

The hologram of Robert disappeared abruptly.

"I never had any idea…" Sophia trailed off.

"This is how I first learned about you. I still don't know what purpose your uncle had in doing this, but I do know for sure that they embedded special symbols within each of us."

"I wonder why there was no mention about Fayt."

"I'm not sure," Maria replied looking up from her seat at Sophia. "The message I found is fragmented. That's why it cut out so abruptly. I'm sure if I were able to retrieve the whole recording then I would have known about Fayt also. But the data is far too corrupt to piece together."

"I wish I knew why they did this. How are we supposed to use our powers, and what for?"

"I'd rest much easier if I knew. We may learn more when we get our hands on the Research Lab's database."

Sophia nodded and smiled. It was nice to spend some time alone with Maria. Every chance she had to talk one on one with her was another opportunity to know her better. Maria was showing that she was capable of optimism. Even if her optimism was developed in determination.

"I agree. It's our only hope."

It was Maria's turn to smile. "Let's place faith in what your uncle said. There must be something there at the lab."

"Right."

Maria shifted in her seat and stood. She pointed to the door. "If you go back to the main hall and take a left, you'll find it a few paces on the right."

Sophia gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"The cafeteria," Maria giggled. "Isn't that what you were looking for earlier."

Sophia jumped. "Oh right! Oh my, how much time have I been here? He'll be mad if I take too long."

Maria opened her mouth to speak but quickly clamped it shut. She was about to ask who 'he' was but the look in her eyes told Sophia that she had figured it out. "Well, I suggest you hurry. We all know he can have quite the temper when he's upset."

Sophia quickly bowed and made for the door. The door opened, but before leaving Sophia turned back to Maria. "Maybe when this is all over we can hang out some. You know, get to know each other when there's a moment's peace."

Maria gave her a skeptical look, but appeared to be thinking about it. "We'll see."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) Well, I wanted to end this chapter on a 'nice' note since the other story I'm posting is being left on a 'not so _nice_' note. Reading the game script does give me another perspective into the characters. Such as with Maria. She doesn't seem so cold if you read her words and take out her _cold_ tone. Her tone is her, but the words she used don't always fit that tone – so I'm playing around with that to help shape Sophia's reactions and feelings toward her and the others.


	17. The Dawn of a New War

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: OK, I know…It's been a long long time. You know the saying 'when it rains it pours'? Well, I got swept up in a Tsunami. While trying to fish my way out, I haven't kept up a lot with the world of Star Ocean. What inspired me to write more was reading '**Taboo Inhibitions and Crimson Roses' **by keeki. So, I'm not completely back on track as far as the characters go, so I do apologize for any OOC that doesn't conform to this fic. I have also tried to put more of this in Albel's point of view.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 17: The Dawn of a New War

She shuffled her feet as fast as she dared. Two trays of food were balanced expertly; one in each hand. She knew she had taken too long, but she wasn't upset. She had learned something in Maria's room that brought her one more step closer to understanding what was going on.

What she learned also lead to questions. Lots of hard, emotional questions.

Her parents, though never around much, had always nurtured her. They loved her and gave her everything they could. She was often left alone but never felt neglected. She knew she was their first and main concern. So why would they do something like this to her? Did her mom know about it or did her dad keep it a secret from his wife too?

She shook the thoughts from her head as she approached Albel's door. Maybe after eating dinner she could go find Fayt. As much as she enjoyed Albel's company, Fayt was the one that would take her concerns to heart and give her a shoulder.

She really didn't need Albel's harshness right now.

"Knock, knock," she chanted as the metal door slid open.

Albel only tilted his head slightly to watch her enter from his seat on the bed. He grunted softly and to her surprise didn't bark at her. When she handed him his tray, he took it with no more force than he would if he weren't irritated.

She glanced at him sideways as she sat beside him; wondering if he was feeling okay. He pressed his lips together as he brought a slice of bread to his face and smelled it. When he finally took a bite, Sophia released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Sorry it took so long," she mumbled just over a whisper. "I got lost and then sidetracked."

He swallowed his mouthful before responding. "Typical."

She lowered the spoon of potatoes before it touched her lips. "What do you mean?"

"You're always lost or sidetracked."

"Humph! It's not like I mean to be. It's just that I've been through a lot lately."

He opened his mouth, scowling, but quickly shut it again. She could hear a thoughtful hum generate in his throat. Sophia turned to look at him straight on. Had he just stopped himself from insulting her? Was he actually thinking about what to say instead of saying the first thing in his head?

"And before all this? Were you as _lost_ and _sidetracked_ before?"

Popping the potatoes in her mouth, Sophia thought about her life on Earth. "No," she responded after swallowing. "I basically ran the house on my own. My parents were far too busy. I knew what was going on and what would happen next. I was in control of my life. But now…"

"But now, you have no control. You are a fool if you really think you had any control to start with."

She bit her lip and concentrated on his words. He was right, and as always blatantly stated the truth no matter how cold it was. She couldn't fault him. The truth was the truth after all.

"Maybe I only thought I had control. Things seemed so simple back then. Get up, fix breakfast, go to school, get home, wait for Fayt and fix dinner. Everything was on schedule. Everything was planned. Everything was…"

"Boring," he finished.

He was right. She had felt some restlessness, but she had grown to accept it. She was sure adventures only happened in story books. She never would have imagined she would be visiting planets the Federation deemed underdeveloped and therefore off limits. She never would have guessed in a million light-years that her own father would have altered her.

She forced the lump forming in her throat down. Once she was sure not to break out into tears, she spoke. "Yeah, it was boring. But this isn't good. This adventure is filled with heart break, anguish and a lot of unanswered questions."

"So is the way of life."

Thank you Mr. Negativity! She couldn't help but to admire his honesty, but he could use a few lessons on how to communicate. At least not be so harsh and to the point.

But she found that was exactly what she needed. Even more than Fayt's coddling, she needed the truth – stated simple and blunt.

"You're right!" she exclaimed with enough force to cause him to twitch ever so slightly. "Life is that way. But life is also what you make it. I might not have control over what happens to me, but I do have control over how I take it. Do I brood or do I keep going and look for better days? I have the choice and I'm ready to choose!"

She smiled happily as she continued to munch on the food in front of her. After a few bites she realized that the bed was unusually still. She peered over and looked up at the man sitting beside her. She had never been an expert at reading expressions, but she was sure his expression was 'Just what has gotten into this girl? She's crazy!'.

She couldn't stop herself from giggling. Whether he had meant to or not, he had made her feel much better. Her giggles suppressed and a yawn escaped her lips. It had been a long day and she had digested a lot of information. Her plate was still half full, but her stomach rejected the idea of wanting more. She was tired and well ready for some sleep.

She stood and stepped so she was right in front of him. Smiling down at him, she waited only a second before she turned and placed the remainder of her dinner in the disposal. After the tray was freed from her custody, she smiled again at the man on the bed. He had only moved what was required of him to watch her.

"Thanks, Albel. I feel much better now. I'm off to bed."

Albel didn't say a thing as she left the room. Suddenly he felt as if the lights had dimmed a notch. After staring at his own food for minutes, he opted to take one more bite before disposing of the rest of his unfinished dinner.

For some reason, he just wasn't as hungry as he had been minutes ago when she sat beside him.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

_Sophia smiled at Woltar as he motioned her into his mansion._

"_Come, come my dear. Dinner is ready and it's good to have you back."_

_Her heart pounded in enthusiasm. She was sure she would never have the chance to return. She was happy that she had found her way back._

_Her way back home._

_She bowed respectfully and crossed the threshold. Her steps were light as she literally glided along the floor. As if she were a spirit, she sailed through the rooms and to the table. Before her was a feast laid out. She inhaled the aromas of all her favorite Elicoorian dishes._

_Seated across from her was Albel. As usual he regarded her with a solemn expression. He was neither impressed nor surprised to see her there. _

_She scrunched her nose at him as she sat down. "It's good to see you too."_

"_Intolerable girl," he half snorted._

_She winked. "And yet, you tolerate me. How noble of you Sir. Nox."_

_He had just opened his mouth to respond when a knock issued behind her. His smug expression grew smugger. "Well, are you going to answer the door?"_

_She looked perplexed at him. Woltar had entered behind her and the maids would answer the door should it need such. Why was he ordering her to answer it?_

"_Well, girl? It's not going to answer itself."_

_Her jaw hung at the sarcasm in his voice. It wasn't his usual sarcasm, but one more playful than any she expected to ever cross his lips._

_The knock grew louder. Shortly following the banging was a voice._

"_Sophia? Come on. Don't do this to me."_

_It was Fayt. She twisted in her chair to find the door opened and empty. Where was he? _

"_Sophia! Sophia, wake up."_

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find Fayt hanging over her. She groaned as she pushed the cover off; causing him to jump back in the process.

"Fayt? Why did you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream." She yawned as she stretched.

Mocking a frown at her, Fayt placed both hands on his hips. "Wittcomb called. We're at Federation Station number five. Time to get ready and head out."

Since she had been completely drained, she had slept fully clothed. Even her shoes were still securely tied to her feet. She stood and straightened the skirt to the outfit Woltar had given her. She missed him and Airyglyph more than she realized before her dream.

Perhaps, she missed Elicoor more than Earth.

She took just what time was needed to brush out her hair and be sure her cloths weren't too wrinkled before following Fayt out the door. Along the way to see the Commodore, Fayt engaged her in small talk.

"I'm glad to see you slept okay. I was worried about you last night. I expected you might show up at my door."

She nodded. "I almost did. There are still things that are bothering me, but I can hold the questions for when I see mom and dad again."

He rested his arm around her shoulders. "You sure? If you ever need to talk you know I'm here."

She gave him a sideways smile. "I know Fayt. I can count on you. Were you really worried?"

He shook his head and gave her a coy smile of his own. "Of course! I ran into Maria and she told me about the message found on the database. She said you had already watched it and had to go get dinner for Albel. So, I left and looked for you in Albel's room first. It took a few minutes to pry it from him, but he eventually told me you had gone to bed."

She giggled softly into her hand. "Sounds like Albel."

"Ever elusive."

"Nope. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

He looked like he was ready to branch into a new conversation when they reached the door to the bridge. Sophia was glad the talk had ended. She was thankful that Fayt was still brothering her as he always had, but for some reason she didn't want to talk to him about Albel. What ever relationship she had with him was still mostly untouched and to talk about it felt like it might jinx it.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Everyone had gathered on the bridge and waited for further instructions. The door opened and Albel caught a glimpse of the couple entering just as Fayt's arm fell off of Sophia's shoulders.

He bit back his first instinct simply because he didn't understand it. He had wanted to separate them somehow. Why, he didn't understand. He assumed it was his protective nature; only he hadn't felt this protective over anyone since Josephina.

Clearly, Fayt wasn't hurting her. He was, after all, her childhood friend and knew her much better than anyone else here. He didn't strike Albel as the kind to hurt those he cared about. Contrary, he would lay his life down for any one of them here and he knew it.

So why did it bother him to see them so close? Perhaps he was lost in a depression from the past. He had been as close to Josephina. He had been to her what Fayt was to Sophia.

No, that couldn't be it. As much as he missed her, he had laid Josephina to rest a long time ago. He held her in his thoughts with admiration. She had lived a good life up till the end. The relationship he had with her was sacred and could not be replaced.

So what was it he wanted from this weak girl from the stars? The Venus Witch should be nothing to him but another girl. Irrational at times, too tender for her own good and way to happy even in the direst of situations.

She was so much like Josephina, but different enough to be her own person. She was Sophia and for reasons he could not determine, she fascinated him.

The pompous General, or who ever he was – Albel hadn't given him much thought – broke his chain of thought.

"Federation Station number 5 is currently under a state of alert. The Executioners have begun to attack the surrounding area. You cannot transport directly to Dr. Leingod's research lab. That area is protected by transport jamming to prevent direct access. You'll have to transport to the nearest location: the Recreational Zone."

The blue haired _boy_ promptly replied. "Right."

"Do what you must do. The fate of the galaxy is in your hands." Wittcomb nodded with the intent of including everyone present even though his eyes stayed fixed on Fayt.

"Yes, sir."

In a thunderous, yet undemanding voice, the Commodore issued his last order. "Move out!"

Albel made an unconscious point to move across the room and to _her_ side. His feet moved independently and he only registered his actions when he stood looking straight down at her.

She gave him a hesitant smile. Her eyes asked the question her lips refused to: Is there something you want to say before we go?

He didn't say a word as the others passed by them. He could feel the stares of them on him as they passed. Tilting his head to the side, he ignored them.

When the last of them had exited the bridge, Sophia spoke softly to him. "Well, it's time. Let's go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go home."

She didn't wait for a response as she took up the tail with him in tow. As they moved through the corridors and to the transporter, there was only one thing on his mind.

Home. He wanted to go home, but there would be something missing. Something he couldn't quite place. Something he couldn't name. She seemed eager to go home, but he wondered what his home really had to offer him.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Sophia surveyed her surroundings. The cold metal walls around her seemed to boast rudely at her. Despite their voiceless rude tone, she spoke evenly. "We made it. Moonbase..."

"Ah... This is the station in Lunar orbit, Federation Station number 5," Cliff thundered over her as if he hadn't heard her speak. "Otherwise known as Moonbase."

Sophia scrunched her nose at him, slightly disturbed by his interruption. He never noticed her expression. Men like Cliff never meant any harm. And, as annoying as they can be at times, they are essentially good men. Sophia opted to ignore his intrusion.

Fayt stepped to the front of the group. "This is where my dad and his team had their research lab. I've only been here a few times."

"I only came here once when I was really little, myself. I transported directly to the Research Zone..." Sophia stopped talking in mid sentence. She had only been here once and had gone straight to the Research Zone.

She remembered all the things her dad had showed her. All the _interesting_ toys she was given to play with. The way the assistants made the cold touch of metal disc attached to her forehead seem silly and fun.

They had been testing her and she never knew. They were observing her right in front of her eyes but she was too young to understand. She was being _researched_! She shivered slightly as she hugged herself.

"I guess this time, we'll have to walk." Cliff winked at her oblivious to the body language she was almost shouting. Or so she thought. After his wink he gave her a thumbs-up.

It occurred to Sophia that maybe Mr. Fitter wasn't as dense as he wanted everyone to think he was. She nodded, letting him know she caught his hint.

It was Fayt's turn to be unaware of the interactions of his team members. He glanced at the walkway before them and gave the group his usual grin. "Yeah. But it shouldn't be too far."

"It looks like Dr. Leingod's research zone is to the west from here," Maria chimed in.

Sophia kept her stare straight ahead as they ventured into the base. She didn't want to think too hard about anything at the moment. A little peace was a thing she desperately longed for and recently only something she acquired by forcing unwanted thoughts away.

The group stopped moving when they reached an open area. Each member spread out only enough to explore visually, but not far from backup if it was needed. Sophia found herself standing beside Fayt as he pondered on which direction to take next.

With no warning, Fayt grunted as an object plopped to the floor at his feet. Holding the back of his head, he bent over and retrieved the tiny foe from the floor. The enemy was a stone, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand but big enough to leave a bump from the impact.

"Fayt, are you all right?" Sophia asked in concern.

"Learn to dodge, fool!" Albel uttered sharply.

Nel had taken a defensive position, ignoring the nonchalant attitude from the Glyphian. "Are we under attack?"

Cliff left his current position and joined Fayt. "What is that?"

Leaning over just enough to examine the object in Fayt's hand, Maria responded. "It's…a rock?"

"Where'd that come from?" Sophia asked to anyone who could explain the rock's sudden appearance as she turned to face the direction it had sailed from.

"Say your prayers!" The disembodied voice was shortly given the company of its owner. It didn't take long for Sophia to recognize the assailant – though it took time for the girl to notice Fayt or Sophia. "You ruined our gig! How are we gonna make any money now? It's payback time! Huh?"

"Peppita!" Fayt and Sophia shouted almost in unison.

The girl's eyes light up immediately. "Fayt and Sophia!? What are you doing here?"

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Albel wasn't sure he liked this new comer. He listened as Sophia recounted her vacation with Fayt before all hell broke loose. They had spent a short time with the dancing brat, but long enough to form some kind of friendship.

As Sophia reviewed her recent history with him, Fayt explained the situation to the young girl. She was the picture of a child – totally enthused in the adventure and romance of the story Fayt presented her. Albel watched at the fair haired child absorbed _his_ side of the story. Only a short mention was made of Sophia's stay in Airyglyph.

Fayt may have meant well, but he was self-centered. He would do what he could for others, but he still only held things according to his perspectives. A bad quality for a leader. A true leader had to also think like the enemy. Predict the enemy's moves. The true enemy may have been yet unrevealed, but his motives were evil.

Albel had been labeled wicked by those who did not know what true evil was. He would admit only to himself that he didn't have a full understanding, but Albel was closer than Fayt was to knowing the enemy.

The only thing that kept him from the role of leader was his lack of knowledge. He did not know the stars and therefore his education on such matters had just begun. He really didn't want to be the leader of such a motley group. His place was simply to break from the boredom he had embedded himself in. Simple human curiosity was what drove him to this. Curiosity and the overwhelming instinct to see this through to the end. The reason behind that instinct eluded him, but he didn't fight it.

As cold as others thought him to be, he was no different than anyone else. He sought purpose in his life. Perhaps that purpose rested beyond the stars.

"Wow, what an amazing story," the child piped up in awe.

"That's why we have to hurry on over to the research area. Peppita, why are you guys here?" Sophia asked leaning slightly around Albel to look at the girl head on.

"We came to put on a show-what else! But while we were getting ready, that evacuation announcement came on, and we got shoved in here. I was so mad, I came here to give them a piece of my mind!"

"It's not safe, Peppita. You have no idea how serious this is." Fayt gave her a stern yet gentle look.

The young girl scrunched her nose up much like Albel had seen Sophia do many times. "Yeah, but it's better than doing nothing. I hate the feeling of getting walked all over. It's frustrating, isn't it?"

Cliff nodded and spoke more with sympathy. "Well, yeah."

"You can say that again."

"Right."

Once again he had spoken just as the Aquarian had. She scowled at her. The war might be on hold at home, but the last thing he wanted was to find any similarities between him and her.

Sophia seemed to pick up on his tension and touched him softly on his arm. He withdrew from her, not wanting anyone near him. Things would have been better if the red head had stayed at home. That he was sure of.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous." Fayt replied. "You need to wait here and leave the rest to us. Can you do that, Peppita?"

The girl thought it over; twisting her head back and forth while swinging her legs. After a few brief moments, she jumped down and smiled brightly.

She was more cheerful than the girl that stood at his side. Albel knew in that instant he didn't like her. Not at all.

"Okay," she responded with a nod.

With that decided, they moved on and away from the annoying brat. Albel could predict it wouldn't be the last they had seen of her. Things that annoyed him always had a way of reappearing.

They hadn't walked far at all when a metallic voice rang from the walls.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert. Intruders detected within facility."

"You don't think they're talking about us, do you?" the blond buffoon asked to the air in response to the computer's chanting.

Before Albel could respond Fayt answered him. "I don't think so."

Albel grunted. Why would someone who knew this technology ask such a stupid question? If the disembodied voice was talking about them, it would have announced their presence to start with. Even Albel, one from an _underdeveloped_ planet could puzzle that together.

Before he could snap at the closest member of the group for their idiotism, another presence made itself known. It looked a lot like a human, but nothing about it was truly human. Spread across its back were wings, split in two on each side.

"What is that?" The Venus Wench asked almost stepping backwards and into him. He dodged her easily; keeping his eyes on the creature.

"I proclaim the will of the Enforcers. You are a plague...to be destroyed."

Instinctively, Albel drew his weapon as the _thing_ spoke. He could taste a battle about to start and he was ready to prove that this thing calling itself a god was a mortal as he was.

"Is...that one of the Executioners?" the blue headed slattern asked.

The ignorance of those around him never ceased to irk him. "Humph, pompous worm."

He heard the Aquarian wench mumble something but was all too happy he had not heard her. It was bad enough that lately they seemed to speak at the same time. At least when he couldn't understand her, it made things a little more tolerable.

"Why are you doing this?" their _leader_ asked; as naive as always.

"The Enforcers shall purify this defiled galaxy. The Proclaimers shall purge the defilement. Prepare to die, irregularities."

His grip tightened on the hilt of his katana. This was it…the moment of battle. The fight between self proclaimed gods and man had finally officially started.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) It's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but at least I got something wrote. It feel like ages since life has slowed down enough for me to write - and it feels GOOD:)


	18. Revealing Answers…Truth’s Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: There's a flashback…it's all in italics. I know this update is long overdue, but here it is. A lot of it's story line, though…

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 18: Revealing Answers…Truth's Repercussions

As the battle waged on, Sophia found herself wishing more than ever that Mirage had accompanied them. The older woman was like a security blanket of sorts for Sophia and she knew it. After all Mirage had done for her, it was hard not to miss her.

This enemy was a lot tougher than any they had encountered before and Sophia was feeling the full strain of it. She had depleted a lot of energy healing the others. So much in fact, that she didn't contribute in any way to the actual fight. She didn't have the chance. Every time she healed one person, another was in need of assistance.

"I proclaim…the will…of the Enforcers." Sophia had been busy casting a healing spell on Cliff and only realized the fight was over when the creature started talking. It was eerie. Of all the battles not many talked. It never failed to send her hair on end when an enemy became vocal. "Death and annihilation...to the irregularities..."

A high pitched scream wailed above the 'angel's' own voice. Before anyone in the group could react, Peppita bounced out of the shadows and depleted the last of the creature's energy. It wasn't hard for the small girl to put it down; it was all but out of breath by that point.

"Ha! What a wimp. Should have known better than to mess with me!" Peppita hopped toward the group sporting a satisfying and successful grin. The girl was clearly proud of herself.

"Huh!? Peppita?!" Sophia stammered out.

Fayt joined her. "What are you doing here!?"

Albel shook his head slowly. He had been right; things that annoyed him wouldn't stay gone for long.

Peppita met their disbelief with a bright smile. "You told me to wait, but I just couldn't take it. I didn't listen to anyone, not even the Circus Master. I had to come. He-he."

She chuckled. Sophia couldn't help but to imagine her as a child well under her years. This wasn't a game. She was almost mad at the younger female. Peppita was choosing to be there and if Sophia had a choice she herself wouldn't have any part in it.

But she didn't have a choice. She was altered. She was there more for answers – the truth. She wanted to know why this burden had been thrust on her by her own parents.

"Oh, dear," Maria exhaled.

Nel straightened and went ridged. Stepping to the head of the group, she made her presence known to all. "It's no laughing matter. Attacking so suddenly like that... You're reckless beyond all reason."

Sophia felt her head nod in agreement. The vibes emanating off of Nel were sufficient, but her own were starting to manifest. Peppita's stunt made her mad simply because the girl could have been hurt.

That's when it hit Sophia – exactly how she felt about the girl. Peppita, though she had only known her a short time, had become like a sister to her. Sophia had always wanted a sister. Fayt had filled the role of brother, but she had always dreamed that her parents would one day bring home a baby sister.

And just like a sister, this one was making her very frustrated.

"So, what do we do?" Cliff asked making his voice carry through the whole corridor.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fayt answered uncharacteristically. Sophia couldn't help but to find that slightly odd since he was the unspoken leader.

She heard Albel grunt behind her. She hadn't realized how close he was to her. He was practically breathing down her neck. Maybe he was still uneasy with all the technology. A chill ran down her spine, but she suppressed letting it show visibly.

As self conscious as she felt having him right behind her – making her feel as if he were assessing her every move – it was also comforting. He reminded her of a place she could easily call home. He reminded her of Woltar's mansion in Airyglyph.

"Come on, come on. Take me with you. I'll make myself useful."

Maria frowned at the pig-tailed girl "I don't know about that."

Sophia's heart lunged. Her protective instincts took over and that sisterly bond she was feeling earlier returned with a vengeance. "But we can't let her go back on her own."

"She got here alone, so she should be able to get back, too," Maria replied almost too quickly and in a tone void of any emotions.

"That may be so," Sophia protested, "but…"

"Well, what should we do? Turn her away?" Nel's cool and flat tone shocked Sophia. She knew Nel was an experienced fighter and had a hard shell very similar to Albel's but to sound so heartless was surprising. Sophia had seen the warrior prove she was kindhearted and not cruel.

Fayt leaned thoughtfully on one foot, pressing his hand to his chin. He hummed – an act Sophia knew from when he was pondering over a course of action he wasn't sure of. Within no time he had found an answer. "All right. Just behave yourself!" he sighed.

The girl jumped and clasped her hands together. "Really, Fayt? You don't mind?"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? I mean, you've already come this far. And I'd feel bad if I made you go back by yourself. So, I figure at least while we're here, it'd be safer if we took you along with us."

"Well, that makes sense. I guess." Maria was clearly disapproving but even she was reluctant to overstep the invisible boundaries of Fayt's authority.

Sophia had to wonder again how Fayt had come into that leadership. Those thoughts were short lived (again) when Peppita busted out her excitement.

"All right! Whoo! Cheers, everybody!"

"Just remember, it's only until we leave Moonbase."

"Just try and to stay out of trouble, okay?" Sophia added to Fayt's comment.

"No problem! You can count on me!"

"Really?" Sophia asked too low for anyone to hear. Part of her wanted Peppita to stay. That was the selfish part that wanted to explore the possibilities of a sibling-ship. The logical part of her wanted the girl to leave. This was a battle and no place for children.

"All right! Let's go!" Peppita huffed with her usually abundance of energy.

After the encounter with the angel thing, battles were sparse. Actually, they were easy to avoid. Even Albel didn't dispute the blatant attempt at avoiding another fight – he was still recovering, like the rest of them, from their fight with the Proclaimer.

Each footstep clicked on the metal floor. It wasn't loud, but the huddled group made quite a rhythm with their steps. Sophia kept her hearing in check as she followed behind Cliff. Fayt and Maria had taken the lead and Nel had stuck close with them. Sophia imagined it was to put distance between herself and the Glyphian in the group. The two didn't argue or fight, but the tension was easy to pick up on.

As for Albel, he kept up the rear which was right behind Sophia. Sophia imagined that if she had advanced in front of Cliff than Albel would also advance and leave the rear to Cliff. Now Cliff and Albel – that was a topic of interest in itself. It seemed that both men held a quiet respect for each other, but they were not fond of the other's company. Cliff may show his emotions more readily, but he was like Albel in his own feelings of self grandeur. It was the common conflict of personalities that separated the two from a deeper friendship.

And where did that leave her? She was the quiet, modest and easily frightened one. She had picked up from the others that they saw her as Albel's complete opposite. If the subject would come up (and thankfully it hadn't) she would remain unresponsive to it. She wasn't his opposite, but not his same either. They had a lot in common but it wasn't anything she or he would admit openly to anyone. They both fought their own inner conflicts.

She didn't know what Albel was fighting, but she was fighting off her soft nature. She was fighting off her unsubstantial need to run from every conflict. Her time in Airyglyph had helped tremendously to break her from her I'm-not-worthy shell. She could feel an inner strength growing in her and for once she was ready to embrace it instead of deny it.

She stopped when Cliff did at the entrance of Robert's research lab. Once inside, each member of the group dispersed. Sophia wasn't in the mood to stare at blinking controllers and screens. She wasn't ignorant of them. On the contrary there was something she had kept so secret that even Fayt didn't know about it. She had been doing a great deal of personal research on her own before that fateful day on Hylda. She was more than capable of tinkering with the computer controls but if she showed it than it would only lead to inquiries as to how she had become so familiar with it. Some secrets were not to be opened and as much as she trusted Fayt, it was her secret and nothing she wanted to share.

It wasn't, by a long shot, a bad secret. Not even something she would receive ridicule for. She had known for a while she could summon symbology. Symbology was something the Federation kept a close eye on, so when she first encountered her own she was shocked.

_Fayt had basketball practice; leaving Sophia with a night to herself. Normally her blue haired friend would spend dinner with her. He would enter the house using his own key almost every night of the week. His parents were as busy as hers and family dinners were few and far between. Fayt also preferred her cooking to anything he could heat up, which was a limited menu. _

_The Esteed home was furnished with all the latest technology, leaving no need for traditional cooking. Per Sophia's request, a gas stove had been installed so that she could do what wasn't really needed and cook the old fashioned way. The act of creating something on her own and having others appreciate it was a thing she feed on. Even if Fayt wasn't coming over, she would still cook. On this night, she was going to try a new recipe she had come up with herself._

_But luck as not on her side that night. She had all four eyes of the stove covered with various pots full of ingredients that needed to be cooked separately. One eye, the front left one, would not light. The lighting mechanism would click, but no flames would accompany it. She was growing frustrated. In her flustered state, she turned and opened the curtains to the window over the sink._

"_Fire! All I need is a little fire!"_

_That's when it all changed. The curtains under her hand leapt up in flames._

_After dousing the fire she tried to hone her emotions again. She succeeded in lighting the stove's eye and finishing dinner without another problem. By that time, she was too exited and apprehensive to eat. She worked almost all night on the family computer, researching symbology. _

_It would be much later when she practiced symbology again. Only that time would be on purpose and to save a life. She would eventually use her symbology to save Albel's life – a memory that would always be present in her mind. That was what had led her to Woltar's mansion in the first place. _

That was her first time of tapping willingly into her powers, but now she was close to learning why those powers came so easily to her. Her encounter in the kitchen so long ago led her to research symbology and she had always wondered why she could use it without any symbols tattooed on her. She had a clearer understanding, but in the research lab was where all the missing pieces would fall into place. She felt herself hold her breath as she watched Fayt and Maria inspecting the master control consol.

"...No good. There's nothing here out of the ordinary." Fayt shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Cliff stepped up to his side and stared at the consol. "Computer, we'd like to browse the database for information on weapons using symbological genetics."

Lights fluttered on, creating an eerie light on the faces of those who stood close.

"No matching data found."

"Damn!" Fayt cursed. "Does the data even exist!?"

Sophia flinched at her childhood friend. He wasn't one to curse so easily. She would tell his own frustrations were getting the better of him. "Uncle Robert wouldn't lie. The data must be in here somewhere." She spoke just loud enough to project her voice to the three in front of her.

"She's right... Don't give up yet," Maria responded in her usual captain's voice.

"I know... I know," Fayt said in a soother voice. He was trying so hard and Sophia nearly jumped forward to give him a reassuring hug. But she didn't. Instead, she simply closed the distance between them and joined the three at the consol.

Maria shifted her weight as she placed her hand on her chin. She hummed methodically under her breath for a few seconds before straightening her stance. Abruptly she spoke.

"Computer, scan my genetic profile and search the database for any matching data."

"Scanning..." Lights jumped from an electronic eye on the consol under a huge screen. A green light proceeded to scan Maria from head to toe. Once the light ended the computer responded with an emotionless "Searching…"

In the short few seconds it took the computer to finish the search, everyone was nearly holding their breath.

"One result found."

"Bingo!" Cliff nearly shouted enthusiastically.

Maria crossed her arms, ignoring Cliff. "Display."

Five words lit the screen. Fayt read them aloud, giving them a more haunting aura than the simple text could have. "'The Coming Crisis for Humanity'?"

"Let's check it out," Maria suggested; asking more than ordering.

Sophia began to believe that for once the Quark captain was more apprehensive than she was herself. It was a satisfaction that she wasn't the only one with weaknesses. It gave her just enough courage to move pass the rest of them and to the consol. "Yeah, I think we should…" she hummed as she accessed the controls.

Under her command, the computer's screen lit up. The picture showed a group of scientist all donned in lab coats. Among them were both of Fayt's parents and Sophia's father.

Despite knowing exactly who are depicted in front of her, Sophia still had to ask. "My dad and...Uncle Robert?"

"They're pretty young," Fayt admitted, "but I think you're right."

"Mom…" Maria joined Sophia at the front.

Sophia followed her gaze. "That woman on the end?"

"Yes... That's her."

Sophia nodded. This was as much a burden on Fayt and Maria as it was on herself. All of them were looking at their own parents many years ago – probably from a time around Fayt's birth. Sophia instantly felt for both of her companions. Fayt was faced with his recently deceased father and Maria with her long lost mother.

The screen faded out and reassembled with a display of the planet Styx.

Robert's voice commenced to provide a narrative aspect. "This project was initiated as a result of the exploration of the planet Styx in Galactic Year 752." The view of the expanded planet narrowed to the planet's surface. Dunes and a dusty atmosphere took form. The planet's surface was like a huge desert. "Styx is an unusual planet on which explorers found the Time Gate-a portal that seems to be a sort of time machine." As the angle cleared through the dust, a metal contraption came into view. It was like a huge arch on a metal platform. "A full-scale study of Styx and the Time Gate was undertaken in 752. The Time Gate is sentient. That was about all we knew about it based on our research up to that point. No one yet knew who had created the Time Gate, or for what purpose. However, all became clear after the study conducted in Galactic Year 752."

When the screen faded black again, Cliff took that moment to interject his own view point. "Never heard about this before. Something this big should have been major news."

Robert and his crew once again occupied the screens surface. "After an investigation extending over several weeks, we have discovered that the Time Gate responds to symbological data. And it was recently discovered that when certain special symbological data are sent into the Time Gate, it is possible to obtain recorded data from the Time Gate itself. However, included in these data was information more horrifying than we could have imagined. We learned of the existence of 4D beings."

Sophia felt her breath hitch as Peppita echoed the young Doctor Robert. "A 4D...being?"

In a flash Sophia recalled the carnage created by the Vendeeni. Could there possibly be a threat greater than them? This didn't sound good and Sophia had to fight to keep herself from turning away from the computer screen.

"Four-dimensional entities..." Robert continued. "Possessing technology far more advanced than our own-including the ability to travel through time. Furthermore, as we continued our research, we found out that these beings may actually have created our universe."

"C-created?" Sophia stuttered. She had studied many religions and though she never practiced any herself many of them were comforting. The though of dieing only to be reunited with everyone you had ever loved was appealing and it was a belief carried by many occupants on thousands of planets.

It these four-dimensional entities did create their universe where did that leave room for any other beliefs? To add substance to a religion only proved to adulterate that faith. Religions thrived on believing the intangible. It felt right to her for another to believe in something unseen. She might not have a religion of her own, but she did believe that things happened for a reason and that her life was only determined by herself.

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me."

"Shh, quiet," Fayt said softly as the projected Robert continued his lesson.

"The symbological technology that we use today originated with these beings. The Time Gate on the planet Styx was also created by using their advanced symbological technology. We had thought that the Time Gate was a portal for traveling through time, but it appears we were wrong. The Time Gate is in fact a door to 4D space. Time travel was a phenomenon that occurred as a result of the protective measures taken to prevent us from detecting the existence of 4D space. The 4D universe allows free movement through time... And the Time Gate tapped into that potential. This was a most exciting discovery. Not only were we able to unravel the mystery of the Time Gate, we were also able to confirm the existence of a new species. But then something completely unexpected happened. The Time Gate spoke a warning..."

The screen once again pulled a disappearing act only to resurface with the images of Robert's crew near the Time Gate. What they saw next was actual recorded data from that particular period of time.

"Resign thyselves," a clearly masculine voice emanated from the metal contraption.

"Doctor, the Time Gate..."

Robert cut his subordinate off. "What in the world...!?"

The disembodied voice reinstated itself. "Science in the Eternal Sphere has advanced too far. This cannot be left unchecked."

"The Eternal Sphere?" Sophia had mouthed the very question the young Robert announced aloud.

"The Eternal Sphere is the universe as known to your kind," the Time Gate responded.

"Time Gate, tell us what you mean…" Robert asked without hesitation. "Our science has advanced too far?"

"Symbological genetics is the science of the Creator, as is the symbology on which it is based. It is a forbidden art. Your kind has foolishly trespassed info a forbidden domain. There is a danger that this forbidden technology will be turned against the Creator. Thus, the time is near when he shall unleash the wrath of his Enforcers upon you all."

Sophia felt a shiver travel the course of her spine. This wasn't anything other than genocide. The Time Gate was threatening the end of all of them. This 'Creator' was a cruel god indeed.

The screen paused as Robert's voice sounded over the stilled picture. "We were terrified by the Time Gate's warning. The Creator was going to destroy his creations. It appeared that the Armageddon prophesied by numerous religions was going to come true. We asked whether we could escape annihilation by abandoning symbological genetics. But the Time Gate's reply completely crushed all our hopes."

"It is too late. Even should you abandon your work, another will come to take it up again. Such is the way of your kind. You are contaminated beyond salvation. Your annihilation is inevitable. This is not a warning. This is a sentence. Resign thyselves. Resign thyselves. Resign thyselves."

Sophia involuntarily took a step back. It was déjà vu when she collided with Albel. It was becoming habit for him to stick close to her and she had been too absorbed by everything to notice him there. She tilted her head back and up to smile apologetically at him. He only grunted, but didn't move from his spot.

She was trapped at the front line. It was as if Albel knew how important it was for her to listen that he had blocked her only escape. On her right was Fayt and on her left Maria. Neither of them had noticed her; both had locked their stares on the screen.

Sophia resumed her place at the front and watched as the black screen provided an unappealing counterpart to Robert's narrative. "We returned to Moonbase, stunned. This entity, beyond our understanding, had proclaimed our doom."

Once again Robert and the rest of the lab's crew came into focus.

"At first, we considered reporting this to the top levels of the Federation government, but it was too outrageous—we knew that no one would believe us. Our choice was either to reconcile ourselves to the Creator's wish for our destruction, or to fight to the bitter end. We chose the path of resistance. We would not accept our death sentence. If we are to die, we'll die fighting. Be that as it may, our enemy was the Creator of our universe. How could we face an enemy who possessed absolute power? To fight, we needed a tremendous power of our own. We decided to use symbological genetics in an attempt to create a weapon—a human with powers that could defeat the Creator." He paused and lowered his head. "This was our project."

After another pause, he continued. "Two children were selected to be the subjects of our experiments… I am sure there is no way we could ever apologize enough to these children, no way we could ever earn their forgiveness. People may label us as monsters.

Nevertheless, we feel that this research—and this research alone—has a chance of saving us all. These children are our hope."

"I guess that would be you two?" Fayt looked briefly at the two girls on his left.

"I'm not so sure about that, Fayt," Maria chimed in. "I think he's referring to you and me. See the pods on the screen?" Maria pointed to the screen that had changed again to show two metal pods of equal height. They looked more like coffins for children. "Those are both the same size and we are the same age. It's logical to deduce that we were altered first and Sophia followed after her birth two years after that."

Sophia nodded at Fayt, confirming she believed Maria. There was no arguing logic.

"The computations we ran on the data obtained from the Time Gate indicate that the Creator's power is phenomenal," Robert continued. "We gave one child the power to destroy—the Destruction gene. To the other child, we gave the power of change—the Alteration gene."

"_Yup, Maria was right. No mention of me to start with. That data was corrupted if there was no mention of Fayt in what Maria found. Corrupted…That reminds me of what the Time Gate said referring to us. It said 'You are contaminated beyond salvation'. Contaminated…corrupted…something fits there…"_

Sophia's thought cut off abruptly. Her mind was on the edge of making a connection so far fetched that it was lunacy in itself. She didn't have to trudge too far into it. Robert had continued his speech and any further thought on the subject would have to wait until later.

"However, we do not expect that the powers of these two children alone are enough to stand up to the 4D Being known as the Creator. We believe our survival rests on one thing: we must enter 4D space and defeat the Creator. That is why we have decided to give the next child, Professor Esteed's child, the power to connect space—the Connection gene. She will be able to use this symbological genetic power to create a path through the Time Gate and into 4D space."

In the famous words of one Cliff Fitter: Bingo! Her questions were answered in one sentence. She was the one to open a path to 4D space.

Fayt moved as if he was going to comfort her, but Sophia stopped him with a simple head nod. She didn't need his comfort – for once. She felt herself go practically numb inside. She knew she was _altered_ and now she knew why. Her determination to deal with this on her own drove her to repel his attempts to give her someone to lean on. She was in this whether she liked it or not; but one thing was for sure – she wasn't going to back down. Not this time. Something in her called to her; telling her that her role here was crucial. People were depending on her. The whole universe, it would seem. As heavy as burden as it was it was hers and she would carry it. Besides, Fayt and Maria had to carry that same burden. They needed to deal with theirs, she would deal with hers.

The voice of her lost uncle caught her attention once more. "The children's powers will not flower immediately. However, when these three children come together, their different symbological genes will resonate, and it should be possible for them to utilize their powers. Beyond this, they must learn control by applying their powers in combat. I planning to talk to the children directly when the time comes, but if something should happen to me, please, whoever is watching this video, let them know. I apologize for asking this of you, but there is a great deal at stake."

"He was wrong," Sophia stated flatly. "We didn't have to come together. We have all used our powers before we had met each other. Maria used hers to fight the Invincible. Fayt fended off the Vendeeni and according to Mirage I had tapped into my own when I was able to read Glyphian text without the help of a translator. In each case the only thing needed was the proper amount of stress."

"Well spoken," Maria beamed. "I am impressed."

Sophia smiled sheepishly. She knew how hard it was to be given praise from the Quark captain and it helped to boost her esteem.

Robert's image bowed to the screen. "'What we did was inhumane and forbidden by Federation law. We could never apologize enough to our children, the subjects of these experiments. Did we do the right thing? This is a question I find myself unable to answer. I'm sure we'll find out when the final day of judgment arrives. If the children choose annihilation—not to use their powers—then so be it. These powers belong to the children, and it is up to them to decide how to use them…" Robert paused again, finding it difficult to continue. He swallowed hard and forced himself on. "Finally, I have something I want to say to our children… I feel horrible for making you bear this heavy burden. I will not ask for your forgiveness. I only ask that you choose your own path. Think, decide, act for yourselves. Even if you choose to fight, even if you choose to accept annihilation. That is all we, your self-indulgent parents, desire from you. We love you."

The monitor went blank; ending the transmission.

"I forgive you," Sophia whispered too low for even herself to hear. She grabbed a hold of herself, forcing her voice out. "Why us?"

"I think it had to be us. They believed we could do it…"

Sophia nodded at Fayt; forcing a small smile to cross her lips. "I gotta be honest; I still don't really understand what's going on. But it's obvious our parents left the future in our hands."

"Our genes have determined our destinies." Maria's voice was sharp and heavy with apprehension.

"I wouldn't necessarily agree…" Sophia replied softly.

"That might have been true until now," Fayt said gesturing toward the screen, "but like my dad said, the choice is in our hands now."

Maria paused and shifted her gaze between the two Earthlings. Her face brightened a bit even if a smile did not show on her lips. "You're right."

"Time to go meet the boss!" Peppita interpreted.

Fayt nodded at her. "To the planet Styx."

Everyone turned to exit the lab with the exception of Sophia who was rummaging through a stack of data discs. She had just found what she wanted when Maria noticed her efforts.

"What are you doing?"

Sophia simply answered her with a smile as she inserted the disc into the consol. "I figure this would help Commodore Wittcomb better than a verbal report."

Moving her hands swiftly over the consol, Sophia transferred the data they had just found onto the disc.

"Why, Sophia, I never would have figured you for a computer guru."

Sophia grinned at the girl. "A girl's got to have her secrets…"

Maria nodded and silently promised to keep her secret. The only other person who had witness the events between them was Albel. He had stopped at the door behind the others when the two girls had stayed behind.

After pocketing the disc Sophia followed behind Maria and chanced a smile at him as she passed. He rolled his eyes softly and she giggled before passing him. He didn't really know what it was about, but in his own way he had agreed not to share what he had seen.

Sophia's confidence was rising by the second. She felt a true friendship was dawning between her and Maria as well as a deep understanding shared by her and Albel. She was creating homes for her new friends in special places in her heart and they were filling those places nicely.

If not for the pending doom, life would be more than she had ever hoped for.

The Recreational Zone was easily reached. Most of the threats that had appeared earlier were either eliminated earlier (with their first walk through) or easily avoided. The groups stopped at the port to the Aquaelie as Fayt turned to address the youngest of them.

"Peppita. We have to say good-bye here."

"Whaaaat!? NO! I don't wanna!!!"

"Don't throw a tantrum… Okay?" Sophia approached the girl and automatically stooped, hands on her knees, to talk to the girl eye to eye.

"But everyone else is going! I wanna go, too!"

"Yes," Fayt answered, "but from there we're going on into 4D space."

"To fight the Creator, right?"

Maria stepped up to insert her own piece of mind. "Yeah, because if we don't, everything will end."

"Then I wanna fight, too! I don't want everything to end! Everyone's fighting but me! Don't leave me all alone here!"

Sophia bit her lip a bit at Peppitta's objections. She did sound so much like a child. "But it's dangerous. We don't even know what kinda place it is!"

"Yeah, well, but everyone's still going anyway," Peppita continued to whine.

"That's right," Fayt countered flatly.

"Go back to your parents." Maria crossed her arms, taking an authority pose. "This is serious. Where we're going is no place for children."

"That's a little harsh…"

"But it's true," Maria shot back at Sophia. "A child that doesn't know what she's getting into will only slow us down."

Everyone paused for a moment; each turning Maria's words over in their heads.

"You know, the Circus Master…isn't really my dad," Peppita confessed in as serious a tone as she could muster. "My real dad's a soldier in the Pangalactic Federation. That's what my mom told me, before she died. He's a brave, brave soldier, and he's worked his whole life to protect people. My mom always said I take after him."

Empathy laced his voice as Fayt squeezed the only response he could to Peppita's confession. "Peppita…"

"Miss Maria," Peppita turned to address the Quark leader, "if we don't defeat the Creator, everything's gonna end, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't really understand the hard stuff, but… I think I understand what we gotta do. I wanna go. I have to save the Circus Master, and Ursus, and all the rest… I know what I'm getting into, I don't care if I die trying! Please…take me with you!!!"

"Peppita," the word slurred out of Fayt's mouth like syrup. He was clearly choosing his words with efforts that marked a true leader. "I care if you die."

Sophia sighed. Knowing Fayt as she did, she knew exactly what he was going to say. Though part of her still objected to it, it felt right somehow. "Listen to Fayt, Peppita."

Fayt gave her a quick smile before facing Peppita with a serious face. "If you're going to come with us, you have to want to live. Do you understand? Never say anything like that again."

"What?" Peppita took a step back before holding her ground.

"You can't mean…" Maria's voice wandered off as her disbelief became evident.

"We're not going there to die. We're going there to live… Understand?"

Sophia felt herself mentally applauded his words. Truer words had never been spoken in her presence and there was power in them.

"Mm-hmm, yes!" The girl's face beamed with understanding and a hint of excitement.

Sophia instinctively turned to inspect Albel just in time to see his eyes roll, but this time in discontent. It was clear that he disagreed with the whole thing completely.

At Fayt's command, Peppita ran off to get the Circus Master's permission. Since she was running at top speed, it didn't take long for her to get back to the waiting group. Her request had been granted and she was the newest member of the party setting out to save the universe.

Sophia let the information swarm in her head, testing the waters of her beliefs. They were setting out to save, not the world, but the universe. That was a tall order and none of them were trained in this. Albel and Nel were trained soldiers. Cliff was trained in a Klausian martial arts of types and Maria was more than apt with her guns. Fayt had adapted to his sword with excellent progress and Sophia had become quite a mage with her symbology. Had the Federation chosen a crew for this, they would not be it but each was more than willing to fill their role in this regardless.

As they entered the Aquaelie, Cliff bid his final farewell to Moonbase with a statement only he would say.

"Time to smack the Creator good! No problem!"

But that was a problem and Sophia was worried. She kept her head high, taking up her position as second to last in line. Behind her, Albel was ever present. She couldn't help but to relax. What ever the future held, she was sure that Albel would face it unflinching. He was never far from her, physically, and she could use his confidence and determination to amplify her own.

She was happy Albel had come along, more now than ever. But she still couldn't help but to wonder why he never treaded far from her side. She wasn't the strongest fighter in the group. Her symbology might surpass everyone else's but her strength was still rocky. Albel strived for perfection and she was far from perfect. Still, the warrior was never out of arms reach unless he was in the middle of battle or they were spending a night in separate quarters.

Leaving Moonbase behind only increased the mental burden she carried. She didn't slump, as she wanted to, as she boarded the Aquaelie. She wasn't defeated yet.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) YEAH! Finally an update! Yay… um, yeah. I was completely in the mood and just sat down for about an hour and this is what I produced. A lot of story line, but I did try to project a good share of Alphia in it.


	19. When Building Emotions Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: To avoid tiresome story line, I have integrated it into the first part of this as flashbacks which are in italics. This is one of the shortest chapters, but I wanted to post it while I could…it's taken a while just to get this little bit out.

**Star Ocean: The Untold Story**

Chapter 19: When Building Emotions Collide

"_They're the emissaries of 'the Creator.'" Fayt reported._

_Commodore Wittcomb shifted uneasily. "So you're saying it IS the Creator? Nonsense…"_

"_I don't blame you for being skeptical, but that's what my father believed."_

She had to wonder about this _creator_. Whoever he was – assuming it was a he – was a mystery outside her grasp. _Someone_ had created everything. The universe, planets, plants, dirt…and even life. Not only was it hard for her to believe that everything had been created by a tangible being, but how could that someone create so many beautiful things and want to destroy it all?

She compared _him_ to the most logical of references – herself. When she created a meal she put though and love into it. She would never dream of discarding the food before others were fed! Her creations were dear to her. It was obvious that this 'creator' merely saw them as disposable objects.

"_Commodore, we need to travel to the planet Styx, where we can enter a realm known as 4D space, where the Creator resides. According to my father, it's a different dimension than ours, so time won't progress at the same time as it does here. In fact, the concept of time itself will not apply in 4D space. We're hoping that once we're there, we'll find some way to defeat the Creator and save us all."_

"_But isn't there a possibility that by defeating the Creator, you will also destroy his creation and all of us with it?" Commodore Wittcomb didn't hesitate to voice the fears Sophia had been questioning herself._

_Maria spoke next, installing hope. "I don't think that'll be a problem. In fact, I believe defeating the Creator will free us from his hand and enable us to live in absolute freedom."_

From the window the stars kept a stationary stance as the Aquaelie sped through space. Her eyes darted from one star to another as if they all held secrets vital to their success.

Would _he_ let them go? It was more likely he would take them out with him – assuming he was defeated. Her innocence had died when she had found herself on a foreign planet and in the middle of a war. She had learned quickly that war followed its own rules. This was war. It was them versus the creator. She had no doubt _he_ would fight. _He_ had already sent his troupes out to fight and the consequences for their failure was death. Surely someone so heartless wouldn't simply give in to the enemy. No! _He_ would kill them or die trying.

This was war. One side would win – one side would die. If they lost then everyone would die. So many innocent people would vanish. If they won, _he_ would have to die.

Even in the loss of her innocence, death of any kind was wrong to her.

_Lieutenant Fields' voice etched horror into everyone within hearing range. "The Executioners are moving against our final line of defense!"_

_As the group watched, the final line of defense along with some federation ships were caught up in flames – immediately destroyed. _

"_The Executioners have reached our final line of defense. They are now approaching the Earth at warp speed 12. We are reading a strong energy emission, Magnitude 3. Projected target point New York. Raise planetary defense shield to maximum!" Frantically a female called from somewhere behind Sophia. She didn't turn to find who it was. Her vision was locked on the screen in front of her._

_The Executioners' beams hit the Earth's shield. Her breath caught in her throat._

"_Section #1, #2 and #8 systems are down!"_

"_Shield's down to 35 efficiency! All systems are down!"_

_Another round of fire was sent straight at Earth. Despite her intense want to turn away, she couldn't. Her planet…her home was under attack._

"_A powerful energy emission is coming from the enemy Executioner. The reaction is an excess Magnitude of 3. No wait, Magnitude 4.5 There's no stopping it!"_

_Admiral Hermes caught his breath and raged in anger and despair. "Is this, the will of the Creator? Is our sin is so…so unforgivable?"_

_She watched helpless as the Executioner's beams hit Earth. Her knees faltered but she managed her balance before plummeting to the floor. Her breath was erratic; matching the rhythm of her heart._

_She caught a small, very faint, moan from Albel. He had stationed himself behind her and was watching intently. Though the technology around him was new, he had accepted it quicker than she had anticipated._

_His moan resonated through her. She wasn't sure if he was echoing her feelings or if he realized Elicoor could meet the same fate._

_More likely he was contemplating Elicoor's future. Yet, no matter how he tried to hide it, she knew he cared the best he could for her. It was possible he was responding to her emotions. He knew her well enough to understand she was in total turmoil._

_Commodore Wittcomb was spouting commands before she could grasp any order from the chaos. "Calculate a course for evading their attack! Once we are out of the combat zone, proceed to Styx at max warp!"_

"_Yes, sir!" Lieutenant Fields paused only a moment before speaking again. "Course calculated! 112654.774!"_

"_Good! Get us out of the combat zone, top speed!"_

_Lieutenant Fields briefly acknowledged the commodore; guiding the Aquaelie to a safer area. "No enemies detected in the present area."_

"_Right. Looks like we've escaped them for now." Commodore Wittcomb move gracefully as he faced Fayt. "You all should get a little more rest."_

They had fled and she was never able to find out how Earth faired. Was it destroyed or only damaged? Could it be repaired or was it lost forever?

"Sophia? I thought I might find you here."

Keeping her back to Fayt, she quickly swept the tears from her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I tried to sleep but I had a bad dream. There's a lot going on. Almost too much at once."

He moved to stand beside her. He looked out the window briefly before tilting his head to her. "It is a lot and we're…"

"Just kids."

His mouth spread into a melancholy smile. "Yeah, we're kids. But that's not all we are. We're a team and dare I say the only hope for our universe. As long as we keep sight of everything we cherish then I'm sure we'll win."

She shook her head slightly. "Fayt…This is war. You hear me? War! We're fighting for our lives. The gravity of this situation is not to be taken lightly. We **have** to win."

She stared hard into his eyes. The boy she had known had grown a considerable amount, but he was still far from being a man.

His lips trembled in hesitation. "Sophia…I'm sorry. You were always carefree. Your simple life had been turned so far up-side-down that it will never be the same. I wish…"

She cut him off rudely. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Perhaps it was his pity or his nature to take the blame for things beyond his control. Either way, she was angry. "This is no time for self pity and meaningless apologies. Did you not hear me! I don't care how my life is going to be when this is over. Right now my focus is on winning. After that I'll worry about what to do next. I suggest you change your mindset. If you are going to 'lead' us then you need confidence. Try to be a little more like Maria."

Before he could blink she was gone. Her feet set determined footsteps as she treaded uncaring down the hall. Then, halfway down the corridor, she stopped.

She didn't understand why she had blown up at Fayt. Perhaps it was stress and her own uncertainty that caused the outburst. Images of her time with the soldiers in Airyglyph haunted her. Though the men were not threatening to her, they never apologized when she was struck down in training. They would help her up and continue their fake assault. Fayt was a long way from being a soldier.

And as she thought about it – so was she.

She turned to make her way back and attempt to mend things. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He was trying to help her. She would go and talk to him. It was her turn to apologize.

Only one problem. Albel had taken residence in the hallway and blocked her path to Fayt.

The tears that had lingered in the backs of her eyes ceased almost immediately. She didn't know if it was the look on his face, completely approving, or the fact that he stood squarely in the middle of the hall; but she didn't want to look weak.

"A-Albel? How long have you been there?"

He rested his weight to one side, crossing his arms. "Long enough."

She set her own feet firm and pressed her lips together. She really wasn't in the mood for his tactics right now. If she allowed him to, she would ask all the questions and he would answer just enough to suit his morbid satisfaction. He would reveal that he knew something, but neglect to state it straight out.

She stared at him for a long minute; but his defenses were impenetrable.

"And?" she finally asked.

He snorted in what she dared to think was _pride_.

She sighed, massaging her forehead. "You heard it all, huh?"

Her only response was a smirk. Oh sure, he would like to hear someone like _her_ put Fayt in his place. The only problem was that she was the one who overstepped her boundaries. She had been too harsh and Fayt was just being…well, just being Fayt.

"Alright, so you are obviously happy about it. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I need to get back and apologize."

She took a step forward, but he didn't budge.

"Apologize for what?"

She moved to the right side, determined to get around him. He responded by mirroring her steps.

"Look, let me through."

"No."

She straightened up, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Why?" she demanded.

"I won't allow you to apologize for doing nothing wrong. Was that not part of what you said to him? This is no time for self pity and meaningless apologies." He shot her own words back at her.

"Because it wasn't right!"

"Oh," he spoke softly, countering her elevated tone. "And why would it be wrong?"

"What I did…what I said wasn't nice."

"It was true."

"Might have been, but it wasn't the right way to say it."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"Because it wasn't what I would say. I was angry and it's not like me to yell like that. Especially when he was only trying to help."

"Not like you?" he mocked. "How could it not be like you when it is something you just did? You just did it and therefore you have it in you. Try and fight it, little girl, but we all have a dark side. Your dark side is only starting to blossom."

He wasn't morbid. He was just evil! How could he say something like that? There he was, talking about a person's dark side as if it were a flower. Flowers were fragrant and dainty – beautiful and symbols of life. And he just spoke to her with a voice full of pride over that!?

But he was also telling the truth. She had a dark side. She didn't often encounter it, but it was there. It had been there as long as she could remember. It was her company on the days the taunting from her school mates never seemed to stop. It was there during those times she could feel it pressing against her, begging to be set free. Her control over it had weakened and it had broken free only once before – the day Vox died.

She suddenly felt sick as the memory of that day echoed in her mind. She was ready to kill that man. If the Vendeeni hadn't, she would have.

Bile rose in her throat and it took all her strength to turn from him and retreat. She may look _weak_ by running, but if she stayed it would have been much worse. And she knew if she relieved herself in front of him, he would never look at her with pride again.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

He let a soft growl resonate from his throat as he watched her flee. Such a sudden change shocked and angered him. He had suspected she would argue more, passionate that she had no dark side. Instead, she seemed to accept it and it frightened her.

He had hoped that after hearing her encounter with the maggot that she had decided to grow more of a back bone. As reluctant as he was to even admit it to himself, he cared. For a while in Airyglyph he had felt a welcomed responsibility of protecting her. It was his home turf and she was…innocent. It had been a long time since he had felt such a presence of innocence. But that also made her an easy target.

Vox had honed in on her and in the end she was left to face him without his help. He had felt defeated. The right to challenge Vox had been his; but she had stolen it away from him. Not that he begrudged her for it. He would have done the same. Still, it was his world and his fight.

And now he was in her world. Only, her world wasn't as she had left it. There were hardships in hard numbers waiting for her. He wanted the chance to redeem the fight he lost on Elicoor. So he stayed close to her to repay a debt she didn't even know existed. She had faced Vox in his absence and he waited for the opportunity to face something equally demanding in her absence.

The longer he waited for that moment to come, the more he thought. He was a seasoned soldier and knew anything could go wrong. If something went awry, she needed to be able to protect herself. He might not be capable and it would defeat the purpose for her to perish.

Her outburst against the maggot had shown him that she was along that path.

But then…then she counters it by running away! She contradicted herself completely. How could he hope to understand and protect such an unpredictable creature?

After he had stood there long enough to feel his legs grow stiff, he turned on his heels and walked the opposite direction from which she had fled. Wide green eyes encountered him around the next corner.

Before the boy could speak, he snapped out at him. "Spying now?"

Fayt huffed. "Why are you so hard on her?"

Oh how he was tempted to take his frustration out on the boy right then. Taking a deep breath, he set to calming himself. He might be known as a tyrant, but he wasn't an idiot. The boy, as undeserving as he was, was an ally.

"Someone needs to be. You heard her; this is war. There's no place for the weak here. If she's to survive she needs to grow up."

"She shouldn't even be here. She's done nothing to deserve any of this."

"Oh? And does anyone deserve to be forced to fight? Perhaps you think your Aquarian friend _deserves_ to be here since she is a soldier. Or I for that matter. Do you think we chose to go to war?"

"No we didn't," Nel spoke solemnly, making her presence known. "For once, I'm incline to agree with Albel."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I guess you're both right. I just hope there's something left of the Sophia I've always known when this is all over."

Cliff strolled up, examining everyone in the room. He had been late in arriving and hadn't heard the previous exchange. His eyes darted between Nel and Albel who stood facing each other with Fayt in the middle.

"Um…meeting of the minds?"

"Something like that," Fayt responded with a fringed chuckle.

Cliff nodded. "Good, 'cause I don't think the Commodore would like blood shed on his ship."

As if on cue, an announcement from Wittcomb echoed across the internal speakers. "We've arrived in the sector surrounding Styx, but there's a problem. Report to the bridge, please."

"Huh? What now?" Cliff looked up before making his way to the bridge.

"I'll go get Sophia."

"No," Nel said, blocking Fayt. "I'll go get her. Right now she might need a female."

"Alright Nel, I'll leave it to you."

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

"_Humph, no time to think before being summoned to the bridge…Just my luck."_

Sophia had just settled on her bed when the announcement rang out. She shook her head to dislodge the rest of her nausea as she stood. She had, so she thought, dealt with the sudden urge to regurgitate rather well. But right now, the last thing she wanted was to be around a group.

Well, we don't always get what we want. Not to mention Albel would either be right there behind her, as always, or avoiding her. She wasn't sure which one would irritate her more.

Emotions were so sporadic and hard to control. With a quick burst, she started to realize why Albel was so cut off, Maria was so ridged, Mirage so calm and Nel so to-the-point. Each confronted their emotions in their own way. All she had to do was find a way that worked for her. Her own way.

Exiting the room she was so lost in thought that she nearly collided with Nel.

"Sophia."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

For a few steps neither spoke. Nel faced straight ahead, glancing from time to time at her comrade. Sophia was doing her best to keep her head up, but her hands balled together at her chest.

"There's no need for apprehension. You've made progress. Keep your esteem high."

Sophia smiled softly at her. "Thanks, but I'm not sure I'll be much help."

Nel paused, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, and how is that?"

"I'm not a very good fighter." Sophia's hands moved to twirl a single strand of hair continuously. "Out of all of us, I'm the least likely to win a fight. Even Peppita has more fighting skills than I do."

Nel hummed softly. "So you think since you do not wield a sharp weapon or do not run head first into the heart of a battle you are not a fighter?"

"Something like that."

Nel extended her hand, resting it on Sophia's shoulder. "You have your own strength. Your runology is just as strong, if not stronger than Adray's. You are a long ranged fighter, but a fighter none the less. You don't have to charge in to win a fight and it's not cowardly to stay on the side lines and fight from there. In fact, it's a very smart tactic."

Sophia inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I guess so."

Resuming her walk, Nel waited until Sophia was back in step with her. "There are others in our group that are trying to help you. Their…methods might not indicate such, but they are."

Sophia didn't have to inquire; she was pretty sure she knew who the soldier was talking about. "You heard, huh?"

"Not all of it, but enough. When it comes to fighting, there's nothing subtle about him. But, when he's trying to actually extend his help in a non-violent way it's hard for him. I might be at odds with him, but he was a former enemy. I've studied all possible threats during the war and he was one of them." She glanced at the younger girl. "It might not be big steps, but he's changing; and for the better I think."

Sophia stopped at the door to the bridge. "Then, I'll just have to do my best…For everyone."

Nel smiled, moving just enough to allow Sophia to enter the bridge first.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo--oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

(A/N) Not much story line, but a critical encounter…Sophia encounters her emotions, Albel encounters some of his motives, and several of the crew encounter each other in a way to broaden the story.


End file.
